Alone Until Love
by CiraCalipso
Summary: Kagome has a past. A hidden past that has been kept secret for her own safety. Now her past, present, and future are about to clash. Is it time for Kagome to face a destiny, intertwined with lies and hatred? This is an ORIGINAL fic! Please R&R!
1. The Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or any character from Inu-yasha.....but I wish I owned Sesshomaru *begins to drool* Um, uh...okay! Moving on!  
  
Crescent22000: Ok everyone, this is my 2nd fanfic! I know my first one really sucked monkey, but I've tried my best to make this one better.  
  
Inu-yasha: Yeah, it sure sucked alright...  
  
Crescent: *grabs HUGE mallet* Did I ask you, dear Inu-yasha? *bats eyelashes* NO!  
  
Mia: Uh-oh, you're in for it now! She's got *dramatic music plays out of nowhere* the MALLET!  
  
*bright light surrounds mallet*  
  
Inu: *looks at glowing Mallet and gulps* You wouldn't...  
  
Crescent: Oh wouldn't I? *WHACK*  
  
Inu: YOU BITCH! WHAT THE---!  
  
Crescent: *whacks Inu-yasha numerous times over the head*  
  
Inu: ........  
  
Crescent: *smiles brightly and waves* Sorry, but Inu-yasha is a little---er- --indisposed at the moment.  
  
Mia: Indisposed?! INDISPOSED! GIVE ME THAT MALLET! *grabs mallet and begins chasing Crescent around with it* DON'T YOU TOUCH MY INU!  
  
Inu:....I'll take care of them psycho bitches.....Enjoy the story! *smirks mischievously*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: The Fear  
  
The sky was darkening menacingly, the clouds thickening. A ominous wind whispered through the trees, it's horrible voice echoing through the fields. Fields that lay, the ground running red with crimson blood. A light fog hung about the unnaturally silent lands. The very air was laced with death.  
  
A small child kneeled on the grass, her small hands covering her face as she shook uncontrollably with sobs she could not suppress. Her raven hair fluttered in the breeze. A breeze that chilled the child to her bones.  
  
She shivered, raising her head from her hands, and looking amongst her dead family...her dead kin, slain for the mere reason that they were born...a concept this young girl, this baby surely could not understand. And yet, her eyes shined with less tears than one would expect. Instead, they shone with a wisdom one so young could most definitely not possess--but did.  
  
The girl's large, glimmering eyes scanned the bodies. Life. Was there any life left among these people? Among her family and friends? "No......" The girl's small voice rang out, breaking the heavy silence. Tears began to stream down her face again.  
  
The silence now washed over the fields again; The silence that was still twined with the unbearable anguish and sobs of the slender child who couldn't have seen more than nine years. But, as if to answer some unspoken prayer, a groan could be heard. Life in the midst of death! Life!  
  
The girl climbed to her feet, looking about her with blurred vision. "Mommy? Daddy?" The girl called out, her voice hushed. "Kagome?" the voice called out, the kind, compassionate voice of a mother. "Mommy!" The little girl rant towards the voice, her eyes watering with more tears.  
  
She found her mother, dropping to her knees before her. "Mommy? I....I love you mommy, I love you!" The little girl lay across her mother, her head resting on the woman's chest, which was rising slowly, but no longer rhythmically.  
  
"My darling Kagome.....I am--I am so sorry...." The woman whispered, blood trickling down the side of her mouth, staining her dusty golden skin. Kagome refused to hear what her mother was saying. "No mommy, no! You're gonna be alright! Stop it!" The little Kagome brushed her mothers hair form her face.  
  
"I regret nothing, my baby....nothing but not being able to see you live your life....for surely this is not how it should be....."The woman paused, taking in a painful breath. "Promise me Kagome...promise me you'll take care of your brothers....they will need you before the end." Kagome's mother smiled best she could, and Kagome was now shaking with sobs. The woman wrapped a slender arm around her young daughter.  
  
"I will be with you always...my dearest....I l-love you...." Kagome could hear her mothers heartbeat. It slowed with every passing beat. Her mother breathed her last breath, her eyelids fluttered and she was gone.....gone from this world forevermore as her last heartbeat faded from Kagome's ears.  
  
"Mommy...." Kagome stayed in her mothers arms. This is where she belonged. She was only barely beginning to live, and already death was her most secret desire. "I won't leave you...I won't ever leave you!" Silent tears, tears beyond any grief, leaked down Kagome's angelic face.  
  
"Who did this?" interrupted a voice, a smooth, intelligent voice, that at the moment was laced with repressed pain. He was tall, slender and muscular. Raven hair hung lank with the moisture of the evening, and black eyes amalgamated with crimson flashed with a barely contained rage.  
  
Riku. This was Kagome's eldest brother. Cool, calm, and calculating. At the moment, enraged and anguished. Two others stood behind Riku, similar in appearance. They were all obviously closely related. Kagome began to sob even harder as Riku kneeled before her.  
  
"Kagome, my darling, tell me what has happened." Riku whispered, taking Kagome in his arms as she began to shake. The demon stood upright, Kagome's head on his shoulder and her little arms wrapped around her elder brother.  
  
"Split up, search for survivors." Riku said, his voice lacking emotion. A talent of Riku's. The others stared at their brother wordlessly. "I said now!" Riku snapped, frustration getting the better of him. Kagome was still trembling horribly when the two returned. Kougen, the youngest of the three brothers, was crying silently. Kouwyn was reacting in a manner similar to Riku, though his voice cracked with grief as he spoke.  
  
"No survivors, Riku." Kouwyn said, deep sapphire eyes not betraying his emotion. Riku nodded soundlessly, and he began to walk in the same direction the three had come from previously. Kouwyn and Riku, who was still carrying a sobbing Kagome, began to leave. Kougen, however remained rooted to the spot.  
  
"Kougen, come now. We will be back." Riku called back to his brother, patiently. Kouwyn let out a small gasp of surprise as they all turned to face Kougen.  
  
"Auron." The three spoke in unison. Kougen slowly backed up and stood next to Riku. They all looked at Auron, mixed emotions on all the faces. Fear, absolute and utter loathing, and anger lined all of their faces, save Kagome who was shaking worse than ever, her eyes closed shut so tightly so that the corners of her eyes wrinkled.  
  
The figure of a man, walking slowly--gracefully, through the fog. He was tall, even more so than Riku. He had the palest blonde hair, and intense pastel blue eyes that we're capable of cleaving your very soul if you looked into their depths long enough.  
  
Auron. His name was feared above all others among the Guardians. His name barely a fireside story to most Guardian children. And yet, there he stood. Not a metaphor for evil, not an example. Auron was and shall always be every evil. All evil. He was Auron. There was nothing more to say.  
  
Riku handed Kougen their little sister. Auron watched the eldest brother with interest. Riku let out a low growl, from the very depths of his chest.  
  
Auron laughed, a cold steely, laugh that sounded as if it were worse than any word---worse than any insult uttered before. "Do you intend to fight me, Lord Riku? Please, amuse me, for I very much desire to put an end to the Guardians. And dear Riku, I must say, what better way than to destroy you, the very Prince of my enemies?"  
  
His voice was melodic, a horrible cold sound that seemed to float off his tongue like song, a tune to it that could not be described in any words. Riku's face twisted into a snarl, contorted with an anger and rage not many had seen Riku possess.  
  
Kouwyn stood strong next to his brother, his raven and sapphire hair mingling with Riku's deep raven tresses. The two stood in front of their youngest brother and baby sister. If needed, they would die. For they were the magnificent and proud Guardians of the Shikon Jewel, and they would not die without honor.  
  
Kougen would stand as well, this Riku knew, but he was not about to put him and Kagome in danger---not if he could defeat Auron. 'Defeat Auron.....I cannot.....But I....I must try! I must try for Mother, and Father--for Kouwyn and Kougen....for my baby sister Kagome, who has not yet seen her tenth year!' Riku thought, his mind clear and cool, though he stared Auron in the very core of his evil and arrogant eyes.  
  
"You have doubts." Auron said, the comment simple, though it made Riku insane with rage. "NEVER." Riku snapped, cold and reserved. 'Just like in training. Never show fear!....Fear! How can I NOT show fear?!' Riku thought incredulously, turning his eyes back to Auron. They burned and flicked with an inner fire, a fire that could not be quenched---a fire that alone, could not defeat Auron...but maybe, inside, deep inside.....suddenly, Auron's eyes looked past Riku, past Kougen, too a new enemy---  
  
"RIKU! Take your brothers, and run! I shall deal with Auron!" said a deep voice from behind them. A voice intertwined with pain and labored breathing, but still smooth and deep all the same. It was their father, the lord of the Guardians. Tidus. Lord Tidus, Lord Guardian of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"Tidus!" Auron breathed, his calm disposition gone. His arrogance vanishing with Tidus' every step towards him. Riku and Kouwyn didn't remove their eyes from Auron. "Daddy!" Kagome's clear, adolescent voice rang out suddenly.  
  
"It is okay, my dear Kagome. My angel. Daddy is here now, and he will not let anything happen to you." Lord Tidus said, his voice as melodic as Auron's---but with a much more pleasant sound to it. Riku was relieved, though he would never admit it. As were Kouwyn and Kougen, whose faces broke into grins.  
  
"You're fight is with me, Auron!" Tidus called, standing next to Riku. He was at least two heads taller than his eldest son, but now he was bent, leaning on a long, glimmering blade. He stood tall, wincing in pain. But he would not die as a coward. Oh no, not Lord Tidus.  
  
"My fight, Tidus, is with all the scum who dedicate their lives to protecting the jewel! My fight it with all the bastards who fight and die, day after day, for something they can never have! My fight is with the Guardians, you arrogant FOOL!" Auron roared, his voice vehement, his crystal eyes blazing.  
  
Tidus glared at Auron, who was at equal height with him. "Then you will begin this fight with me." he said, raven hair swirling behind him elegantly in the wind. Auron glared back, though he remained silent, his pale golden hair whipping out behind him as the wind grew more violent.  
  
Tidus no longer stood before Auron as only a father defending his children, he no longer stood as only a man defending his honor. Tidus stood before his mortal enemy, and surely his death, as Lord Tidus, a greater good fighting against an inevitable evil. No man could look death in the eye, such as Tidus did now, and not tremble. No man except for a true, noble Guardian.  
  
"You will meet your death today, Tidus." Auron whispered, his voice mingling with the voice of the wind. Tidus stared back at the deathly pale man. "So be it."  
  
Riku took Kagome in his arms again. More tears streamed down her small face. Riku held his little sister close. Kouwyn and Kougen both stood, each on either side of him, as their father stood tall and proud before them.  
  
"I love you dearly my children. Promise me you shall never forget who you are. Promise me you shall never forget what you believe in." Tidus replied, never taking his silver eyes off of Auron.  
  
"We promise." The four children said in unison, each own voice ringing clear among the others.  
  
"Behind you, you shall each find a weapon specially made for each of your strengths. You will know which one is yours.....I must die now." Kagome whimpered, and Kougen fought back tears. Riku closed his eyes, the grief biting and cleaving, ripping and tearing at him. Kouwyn cried out softly.  
  
"I do not fear death, my children. I fear knowing I died in vain." Tidus said coolly, his clear, deep voice like a beautiful instrument. "So I give you this chance to run. Run away, and do not look back. I love you, I will always love you...now go!"  
  
"NO!" Auron shouted, as the three boys, and Kagome in Riku's arms, turned to run. Auron stepped towards the children, shoving Tidus aside. "I WILL NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" Auron roared, his hands in a spell-stance. He closed his eyes and chanted, focusing on the energy that was bubbling and crackling black from his hands.  
  
Tidus turned to face his children. "GO NOW, DO NOT FEAR!" He roared, raven hair swirling and blowing behind him. The demon lord began to run and placed himself between his retreating children and Auron, who was still casting the spell. Kouwyn grabbed the weapons, which were wrapped in a garment of pure white silk that had been untainted by the soil on which it had laid, as they ran by. They looked back, only once, glancing for the final time at their beloved father.  
  
"DIE, FOR DEATH IS MORE THAN YOU DESERVE!" Auron roared, all his fury poured into the spell. Tidus stood strong. He was not afraid. Not of death, and not of Auron. The pale-skinned Auron released the spell before realizing Tidus was standing in the way.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, facing her father. He stood, elegant and smiling at his little daughter. "I love you." Tidus mouthed, the black light framing him. "NOOOO!" Kagome cried, "DADDY!!!" The black light engulfed her father, but the black energy was stopped. Riku, Kouwyn, Kougen transferred to their demon speed to escape the shock-waves that would follow the spell.  
  
A single, shimmering tear fell down Riku's golden skinned cheek. Kagome began to sob once again, shaking and murmuring. Kouwyn blanched as he heard the explosion. "Goodbye....Father...." he whispered, but his words were carried off by the rushing wind. More silent tears streamed down Kougen's cheeks.  
  
And so the Guardians were gone. All of them. All of them except for Riku, Kouwyn, Kougen, and Kagome....Their deaths' would be avenged. Riku, Kouwyn, and Kougen knew this. And so did Kagome.  
  
'Mommy...Daddy...I will get you Auron, for what you did to me. When I'm older and stronger, I will get you....I swear it.' Kagome thought, the tears now flowing silent again, the little girl weak with grief.  
  
And Kagome was asleep soon, weary and anguished as no child should ever be-- -but was. Wise and strong as no child should ever be---but was. This was Kagome, and she was a Princess of the Guardians. And she would not let Auron win....Never.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Reunion

Crescent22000: Welcome back, folks! What'd you think?  
  
Mia: *in bad mood* Welcome, my ass! Just read the story already.  
  
Inu:: I second that!  
  
Crescent: *evil eye* Be nice dammit! Or I'll call Sesshie! *begins to drool again*  
  
Mia & Inu: *whining* not HIM.  
  
Inu: *mumbling* actually, he's a HER.  
  
Crescent: OH NO YOU DIDN'T GIRLFRIEND! *snaps fingers, then grabs the oh so familiar mallet and grins hysterically*  
  
Mia & Inu: NOOOOOOOO! *begin to run away, screaming*  
  
Crescent: Enjoy the story...*puts "Terminator" shades on* I'll be back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
The pastel sky, cloudless and vibrant, didn't even begin to warm Riku's spirit. He brushed a strand of silky, raven hair from his face and scowled up at the sky. "Lovely day, isn't it Riku?" said a voice from behind the demon. He spun around and found himself face to face with a woman. A She- elf to be more precise.  
  
"Why yes, very lovely indeed. May I ask why you are here?" Riku replied curtly, inclining his head at the slender elf. She frowned in return. "Th- then you...You really don't know who I am." her voice faltered and threatened to break. Riku looked at her closely. She seemed familiar enough, and yet---  
  
"I-It's Danika, Riku. Danika!" the girl sputtered, pushing a few black strands of hair behind her ear. Riku's face broke into a smile that was heavily laden with memory. But the smile vanished almost instantly.  
  
"B-b-but! But that means others survived?! Other guardians?!" Riku exclaimed, staring at Danika incredulously. She nodded slowly. "I...I wasn't there when it happened...." The girl frowned deeply, fidgeting with inner turmoil.  
  
Riku let out a bark-like laugh and threw his arms around Danika, joyful and smiling. "I have forgotten! All these long years! That means--Chito! Danieru! Akirako! They live too?!" Danika began to laugh and embraced Riku. "Yes! They are searching for Kagome, Kougen, and Kouwyn"  
  
Riku pulled away suddenly, holding Danika at arms length. "They will not find her..." he said, turning away from Danika's keen elfish eyes. They pierced into him nonetheless. "She left, the day she came into her eighteenth year...over a year ago..." Riku's voice trailed off, laced with a pain he wouldn't dare expose.  
  
"Kougen and Kouwyn, What of them?" Danika asked, turning her blazing crystal eyes on Riku. The demon nodded, turning to look at the beautiful elf standing before him. He had forgotten how entrancing her eyes were....Danika could feel his piercing eyes searching her own equally sharp eyes. She fought back the light blush that threatened to creep up her golden cheeks, and cleared her throat.  
  
"They are fine. Off fooling around I suppose." Riku said, turning and plopping down on the vivid green grass. It was truly a beautiful summer day....days Kagome used to love. Danika sat down gracefully beside Riku, staring ahead of her, but not seeing.  
  
"Riku!" said a breathless, excited voice from behind them. Kougen. He had aged ever so slightly, though ten years had passed. His emerald eyes shined with an inner hope and his hair blew slightly in the light summer breeze.  
  
Behind him stood Kouwyn and three others. Three others that Riku stood up and embraced. "Chito!" He exclaimed, gripping the tall, red haired demons hand, and pulling him into a hug. "Danieru! Akirako!" Riku put his arms around the two.  
  
Danieru looked quite like her younger sister, Danika, but her eyes were a deep golden, and her hair was a pale brown. They both were slender, slightly tall and had golden, sun-kissed skin. Riku inwardly thought that Danieru looked as if she had lost her elfish glow--she could pass for a mere human, if not for her point-tipped ears.  
  
Akirako hadn't changed a bit, from her long, long strawberry-blonde hair to her deep, purple-tinted eyes. She had always been the shortest of them all, but she was definitely getting older. She was catching up to Danieru.  
  
Riku smiled, wallowing in the happy memories of his childhood with these people. Danika, the youngest, was only but four years older than Kagome, twenty-two. Danieru and Akirako were in their late twenties, along with Chito, all of them older than Riku himself, who was only twenty-five as it was. But age did not postpone the fun, laughter, and tears that filled the atmosphere as the group got reacquainted.  
  
Nine years had passed. Nine years that had felt as if it were an eternity. Riku could only wish for one thing, and his happiness would be complete--- and that was his little sister to be here, with them. Laughing and joking as they all did now. He smiled at the group, but pulled away after a few moments.  
  
It just wasn't right...somehow.  
  
The demon began to walk, hair swaying and eyes blinking in the bright sunlight. He turned as his ears picked up someone behind him. It was Danika. She had followed?  
  
"You alright, Riku?" she said, quietly, linking her arm with his as they began to walk together. Their feet coincidently falling into step with each other. Riku turned his face from Danika. "Fine." He answered, falling into the cold reserve he had grown accustomed to. It was, at times, his only weapon.  
  
Danika, however, wasn't fooled in the slightest bit. "You're lying." she said simply, her voice not angry, nor demanding. Her tone was easy and not asking anything of Riku. The demon half-smiled. "You always used to know when I was hiding something....how is that?" he laughed. Danika smiled, turning her vast, ocean-like eyes onto his handsome face.  
  
"Elfish intuition?" She said with a laugh, her eyes twinkling. Her raven hair glimmered in the sun light, mingling with Riku's. They fell silent, the only sound the voice of a nearby stream and breeze whispering carelessly through heavily-foliaged trees.  
  
"She's been gone for a year, not a word. I thought we were family." Riku spat suddenly, his voice cold; empty. Danika looked at him, a slight shock in her eyes. "We hunted for you for these nine years...we had to be so careful, never mentioning your name, for the fear of Auron." Danika said quietly, trying her best to avoid the subject of Kagome.  
  
Truth be told, Danika felt the same. Her best friend....Kagome....it happened so long ago, surely Kagome did not live her life so alone because of her parents' deaths? Danika shook her head slightly. "I feel what you do. I deeply wish that Kagome would come to us. We have heard rumors, Riku...horrible rumors. Do you know of Soul?" the elf asked, her voice faltering slightly.  
  
"Soul?! Does he still live?! Surely that is not horrible!" Riku said suddenly, looking at Danika in a thoughtful way. Danika shook her head. "It is said he is with Kagome...forlorn and lonely, wandering the woods..."  
  
"And who says that is what Kagome is doing?" Riku said sharply, not losing his temper, but not exactly containing his anger either. Danika frowned deeply. "Riku, I would not lie. Do not grow sharp with me. I only speak what I have heard." she said, her eyes meeting and locking with Riku's. They stopped in mid-step and turned to face each other.  
  
Danika grabbed Riku's hand. "I miss her as much as you do..." she said quietly, a strand of smooth, raven hair falling in her sun-kissed face. Riku slowly tucked it behind her ear. "I know." he said, just as quiet. Their gazes locked again. It was like staring into an ocean, waves slowly crashing and rolling, vast and deep--wise and old beyond age. Her eyes...they were so beautiful.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, Riku took Danika's small, tanned hands in his own, their eye contact never breaking. "Sometimes, I wondered...how would I live? When Kougen and Kouwyn were gone, just like Kagome....I thought of them, of Chito, Danieru, Akirako...you, Danika." Riku admitted weakly, his heart fluttering as Danika raised her head to look deeper into his eyes, her gaze was steady, not faltering.  
  
"I felt the same...all these years..." Danika said after a moment, taking her eyes from Riku's. She had missed him so much...had he felt the same? He and Kagome had been her very best friends. When Kagome had been busy or angry, it was with Riku that Danika had spent her free time. But were they now beyond friendship....Danika's heart began to beat harder. Could they possibly....?  
  
Riku's face was so close...Danika smiled weakly, a wave or warmth and happiness washing over her. Was she about to kiss Riku?! They're gazes were locked...the crimson and raven eyes of Riku meeting the blues and golds of Danika's. They're lips were so close...a mere inch...  
  
Suddenly---"Riku! RIKU!" yelled a voice from down the path from which they had came. Kouwyn was running down the trail, his demon speed making him almost a black and blue blur. "Riku! There you are!" Kouwyn said, obviously relieved.  
  
Kouwyn looked at them curiously. "Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?" he sniggered, looking at the two's hands, which were clasped together and their faces, which were turned in Kouwyn's direction, only inches away from each other.  
  
Riku growled low in his chest, a warning. Kouwyn smirked. "I'll just leave you two alone then." he said, laughing and turning, walking slowly back towards the others.  
  
"Hey, check these two out!" Kouwyn laughed, running towards his friends. "KOUWYN!!" Riku and Danika yelled in unison. They broke away, and began to go after Kouwyn, but Danika stropped Riku before he sprinted off.  
  
"I..." she began, but Riku tilted her chin up towards him and planted a kiss on her lips, ever so lightly. A tickling, sensuous feeling that left Danika breathless.  
  
Riku then smiled at Danika charmingly, and took off after his younger brother. "I'm gonna KILL you!" He yelled to Kouwyn playfully. Danika laughed and began to walk after the two with an amused grin on her tanned face.  
  
It was gonna be a long day.  
  
~  
  
Long was an understatement. The day faded into an evening. After a small dinner, and more teasing from Kouwyn, the group of demons (and elves) headed to the nearby river, the same one that had sung it's rushing song to Riku and Danika.  
  
It was a very humid evening and far hot enough to swim. So, Kouwyn, Kougen, and Chito stripped of everything except their plain black trousers and dove into the river. Eventually the cool crisp water enticed Akirako, who laughed as Kouwyn and Kougen made cat-calls and joked about "skinny- dipping", Danieru smiled and kept her feet in the shallows.  
  
It was a happy reunion, friendships going on as if they had never spent those nine years apart! Riku and Danika watched, less connected to the others. In truth, they were huddled, speaking of Kagome. Danieru could hear them--and she knew that would explain the low voices, solemn looks, and tears sliding down her sisters cheeks.  
  
'I miss her too...we all do.' Danieru thought to herself, brushing her pale brown hair from her face. She looked enviously over at her sister and Riku. He was very handsome, that Riku. His eyes glowed and burned with a fiery type of flicker. He was speaking with Danika so intently....Danieru slammed her fist into the soft bank of the river.  
  
No one noticed.  
  
'Fine Riku, you stay with HER...whatever....' she thought dismally. Her head was spinning and she felt like diving into the river and letting it take her where ever it pleased. She cast one last gloomy look at the whispering couple, let out a small, forlorn sigh and got to her feet....  
  
Soul wouldn't appreciate Danika and Riku.  
  
~  
  
After the fun-filled visit to the river, it was growing cold--and darker. The sky was already dotted with winking stars and a large crescent moon. The breeze blew through the vividly green grasses and trees. The air was already chill and the cloudless starry sky only added to this.  
  
Chito and Kougen, after much laughter and wasted time, finally got a fire going and the group sat around it, talking--telling stories and jokes. Even Riku and Danika were in on the action this time. It was a lovely night, and not a problem arose---Until the talk turned onto Kagome.  
  
"I...I don't know where she's at. She hasn't contacted us." Riku admitted, his voice fallen into the cold reserve again. Since Kagome was gone...it seemed no matter how good life was, no matter how bright the sun shined--- nothing would ever be truly good without her....and he didn't like speaking about it to anyone. He was even reluctant to speak about it with Danika.  
  
"Well, man...I think she's dead!" Chito said insensitively. He had never known Kagome too well, but Riku was looking daggers at him all the same.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kougen, Kouwyn, and Akirako cried in unison.  
  
"You thoughtless DICK!" Danieru exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I do, I mean, from what you guys say, she was always so bright and cheerful. Well golly gee then, why hasn't she seen you all in a year. She obviously doesn't love you guys too---!" Chito began, turning more and more cynical as he spoke.  
  
"BASTARD!" Riku yelled, on his feet in an instant. "Take it back." The raven haired demon hissed vehemently. The crimson in his eyes was replacing the black, glowing dangerously. Chito looked at him, and swallowed. "I-Well It's true!" He snapped, "She can't care about you that much if she just up and leaves!" That was it, Riku snapped. After all that was said, he couldn't take it. He roared in his anger.  
  
"BASTARD!" Riku pinned Chito to a tree, his clawed hand clamped tightly over his throat. "TAKE...IT...BACK!!" Riku yelled through gritted teeth. "TAKE IT BACK, OR I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT!" Chito thrashed helplessly, biting and kicking at Riku's muscular arms futilely.  
  
"I...I'm...sorry!" Chito choked, his eyes beginning to roll back in his head from the lack of oxygen. Riku released him and the red-haired demon slid down into a crumpled pile at the base of the large tree.  
  
Riku turned to find everyone staring at him, bewildered, scared, and upset. "What the hell?!" Kougen exclaimed, "For all we know it could be true, you don't have to be so fucking cruel!" Riku stared at his brother in shock.  
  
"NO. You know what Kougen? No. She isn't dead!" Riku spat back, his anger almost brimming over as Kougen crossed the small amount of space between them. "They're your friends, Riku! FRIENDS!" Kougen snapped, pointing angrily at the people looking at the two, slightly horrified. "THEY'RE HERE! KAGOME'S NOT!"  
  
The words rang through Riku's head over and over. "KAGOME'S NOT!" The words were harsh, cold---without any love whatsoever. Riku gaped at his brother. "She Isn't is she? IS SHE. Riku, stop it, we're here for you now. WE ARE. Not her..." Kougen stared at his taller, elder brother. His gaze was almost loving, as he looked at him.  
  
"I love you man....we all do. Please. Just stop...." Kougen pleaded, grabbing his older brothers hand and gripping it. "I'd do anything to see her again...smiling and happy. But for now, please...there's nothing we can do."  
  
Riku stared at his brother for a moment, looking stuck between being angry and utterly forlorn. Suddenly, Riku pulled his youngest brother into a tight embrace. He let go after a while, and waved to Kouwyn. "Come here." he said quietly.  
  
Kouwyn came over, frowning deeply. He seemed on the verge of tears. Riku pulled both of the boys, the brothers he had come to know as best friends, into his arms. "I'm so sorry." the demon apologized, and let go of the two.  
  
"I'm sorry." With that, Riku turned, his crimson and black eyes forlorn and laden with pain. The demon began to walk, vanishing into the darkness. He was ashamed of himself. And worst of all...he was ashamed of Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* 


	3. The Emergence

Crescent22000: Yo, yo, yo! What up G-biscuits! This is chapter three!! Can you believe it?! THREE chapters already! Hope you're enjoying the story.  
  
Inu-yasha: Ya know, I haven't seen my name in this whole damn story once!  
  
Mia: Yeah! Me either!!....but...then again...oh wait! Okay, shutting up.  
  
Crescent & Inu: Say what...? *bemused frowns*  
  
Crescent: Moving on! Hope you enjoy the story...my dearest Sesshie will be coming hither soon! *begins to drool*  
  
Mia & Inu: Not again...*sighs*  
  
Mia: That's all for now! Enjoy Chappie 3!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The Emergence  
  
Riku brushed away the single tear that leaked down his cheek. He had made a fool of himself, an emotional wreck. He took his fist and pounded it into the tree that stood menacingly next to him in the total darkness. He didn't groan as his fists began to pound harder, rougher, into the tough bark. He could feel the chill of his own blood, dripping down his fist and staining the tree.  
  
He stopped at last, as his fists screaming out in agony. He didn't stop because of the pain...never because of the pain. He had known too much of it, and it no longer bothered Riku. He tried to force the face of Kagome from his mind, but it was useless. His own sister...she had left...just left!  
  
Riku roared out, trying his best not to just throw himself at the tree. He sank onto his knees, weakly. He trembled convulsively, thinking of his parents...of his sister...of his friends...Riku would not let himself cry, but it was only this pride that held back the salty drops that only began to explain his pain...  
  
"Why?" he said simply, his voice hoarse. It was deep and rough, but it sounded so frail. "We do not always know why such things must come to pass, we can only live through such times as best we can. We must never let the ugly face of pain discourage us, nor let such emotion consume us." said a voice in reply, a cold voice that sent chills through even Riku's body.  
  
Riku tensed automatically. He knew that tone, that voice. Too well. Riku was on his feet in an instant, feeling for his treasured sword at his hip.  
  
"Do not fear me, Lord Riku. For I do not wish to harm you." said the female voice, it was indifferent--yet kindly. Riku let his hands drop. As the woman grew closer, he could feel her spiritual power. A miko. A very powerful miko. He relaxed ever so slightly, hand still gripping the hilt of his sword.  
  
"I am the priestess of the local village, you may call me Kikyo." the woman said, coming into view at last. Long, shining hair was tied back slightly, and her keen features reminded Riku horribly of Kagome. They were so alike. He felt the wind whip around, lightly, and he knew this Kikyo was not one to be threatened.  
  
"I do not wish for trouble, nor do I plan to bring you any harm--." Kikyo began, but Riku was not going to trust her that easily. He snorted, his hand tightening the grip on the hilt.  
  
"I could kill you in a second, demon. Do not test me, for my patience is quite thin already this evening." Kikyo snapped suddenly, her calm demeanor gone evanescently. It was there again, however, after only a very brief moment.  
  
Riku's hand dropped to his side, slowly. "What do you want?" Riku said, his voice quiet. He was not one to mess around with formalities. He could just make out a small frown on Kikyo's face. Her gray eyes shining in the bright moonlight and her hair rippling in the wind behind her.  
  
"We have much to talk about, my lord." Kikyo replied after a long, thoughtful silence, "Much indeed."  
  
~  
  
"Kagome is a threat to all of the innocent peoples around her, she must be removed immediately!" Kikyo exclaimed at a frustrated Riku. Her eyes were blazing and her very voice seemed laden with anger. "You must trust in the seer!"  
  
Riku growled ever so slightly, brushing a raven strand from his face. "So you are telling me that Kagome will try to attack Auron and will perish? You have seen this with your very eyes?" He asked, his tone calculated and strained. Kikyo nodded slowly, and turned her eyes to the ground.  
  
"I have spoken with the seer and she has told me of this. You must trust me. She will meet a half-demon by the name of Inu-yasha...one I--I know well. Much will happen that should not be, for it is not Kagome's destiny to be a guardian. You must trust in me." Kikyo finished, her voice hoarse and somewhat pleading.  
  
Riku nodded slowly. "If it is for her protection, then I will consider it. But first, where will she go? Where in this era will Kagome be safe from herself?" Kikyo frowned.  
  
"There is rumor of a rip in time, Lord Riku. Found not far from here. The blood of evil has seethed through time, creating this rip. Soul will send her through, sealing her fate. She will be transported many centuries into the future, where her true past will be forgotten, and she will be reborn into a modern family. She will remember nothing of her pain."  
  
Kikyo finished, a dour smile on her pale face. Riku gazed at the stars, wondering. Kagome would be gone, out of his reach until...until when? When exactly would he see his baby sister again? He knew, now, what this priestess had not told him of.  
  
Kikyo glanced at Riku with unmistaken concern. The demon noted this with a grim smile. "So, Kikyo, there are consequences you have not spoken." Kikyo nodded, slowly. "I cannot guarantee you will see your sister again, Lord Riku. If her safety is your true aspiration, then I believe this is the correct decision. This is not the time for egotism, I daresay."  
  
Riku shot a sharp glare in Kikyo's direction. The woman did not meet his eyes.. "I trust you will make the correct choice, and contact Lord Soul immediately." Riku did not turn his gaze from the sky this time. He knew, somehow, that Kikyo was hiding something.  
  
She had seen more than she had revealed, and it seemed to eat at her even as she sat beside him, refusing pointedly, to meet his dark eyes. Kikyo, instead, stared out into the darkness, eyes unseeing.  
  
"Where can I find Soul?" Riku asked suddenly, breaking the thoughtful silence. Kikyo snapped back to reality, eyes refocusing as she turned to find Riku's eyes burning into her. "Soul will come to you in the morning, and then stay with you to guide, I believe." Kikyo replied, at last meeting Riku's eyes.  
  
"You conceal from me." Riku said after a moment, a statement; not a question. Kikyo closed her eyes, resignedly. "Yes, I hoped you would not notice. And yet, it has nothing to do with your beloved sister. It is but my own fate that troubles me, Lord Riku. I do not wish to bore you."  
  
Riku, however, shook his head. "I would believe you, but you forget what I am." he said, dangerously. Kikyo gazed sharply at him. "I am a guardian, son of the deceased Lord of guardians." His tone was now undecipherable, the true emotion hidden in a cold reserve he saved for such occasion. Kikyo turned from Riku's eyes as they bored into her.  
  
"I will not be deceived into believing your fate is not intertwined with Kagome's. You, too, Kikyo are a guardian, but of a different sort. I realize the Shikon jewel is now in your possession." Riku said, after a moment. Kikyo nodded.  
  
"No, I will not lie. In truth, her fate may well be mingled with mine. But this memory of the seer, of the words said, does not relate to Kagome. Not this time." She admitted, her steely eyes meeting Riku's. "You are the guardian of the element Fire, are you not?"  
  
Riku nodded, wondering why Kikyo seemed so interested in him suddenly. "My brother Kouwyn is the guardian of the element Water, and Kougen is of the element Earth. Kagome we are uncertain of to this day......I fear even she is unaware of her true powers."  
  
The demon stopped speaking, his eyes sharpening in the darkness as he glanced at Kikyo. She was smiling. Smiling with an emotion he could not read. He slammed his fist into the ground. "Tell me why you ask, before I let your purity get to my head once more."  
  
He realized he had let his guard down. He had believed that because of her being a priestess, because of her purity she could be trusted. He growled inwardly, at his ignorance. Kikyo let the smile fade. "I will not use this information against you, Lord Riku, you must be more trusting." Riku however, got to his feet.  
  
"I will speak to Soul in the morning, thank you for you help. But I have one last inquiry, Kikyo." Riku said, as he turned to leave. Kikyo nodded. "Will he be bringing my sister with him?" Kikyo got to her feet gracefully, staring at Riku with cold eyes.  
  
"Kagome will be with him."  
  
~  
  
Mia: This is the end of Chapter 3! It's short, but straight to the point and soon to be continued! So Stay tuned for next weeks episode...  
  
Crescent: Riiiiiiight. Okay then. Thanks for reading! We'll update soon.  
  
Inu-yasha: You know, I'm the star of the damn show! When do I come in!? YOU ALL SUCK!!  
  
Mia & Crescent: *each grabs respective mallets*  
  
Crescent: Oh I know you did not just say that, girlfriend! * hands on hips*  
  
Mia: GET HIM!  
  
Mia & Crescent: *begin chasing a frantic Inu-yasha around the room with mallets*  
  
Mia: *pant, pant* See...you...soon! 


	4. The Memories

Mia: I was watching a romance movie when I wrote this. Get over it. Lol!  
  
Crescent: Oh God!! SAVE ME!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Inu-yasha: ........AHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs away screaming with Crescent.*  
  
Mia: HEY! COME BACK! I'M NOT THAT BAD!! *shakes head* Oh well, please read.....or at least don't run away screaming! *smirks evilly* OR I'LL ATTACK YOU WITH MY MAGNIFICENT MALLET!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! *grabs mallet*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 4: The Memories  
  
Riku came back that night, tired but restless. The fire in the midst of the group was dying down, only a small few flames licking at the charred wood. The demon sat down before the fire, grabbing a stick and beginning to tend the fire. Before long the fire had roared to life.  
  
Riku stared into the cheerful fire, unseeingly. He was lost in his own thoughts. He was going to see Kagome, for the first time in a year. She was going to be safe at last. Safe from Auron......safe from herself. Riku sighed slightly, still tending to the fire with concern lining his face.  
  
Silently, behind him, Danika stirred. She blinked her eyes to find Riku's back to her. She slowly sat upright, barely making a sound. As soon as she got to her feet, Riku's eyes turned to her. She smiled encouragingly at him, sitting beside him. Danika's shoulders touched with Riku's, and she laid her hands upon her angled legs.  
  
"You didn't come back for a long while." Danika said after a moment, her voice light and smooth. Riku fought back the urge to smile. He, and only he, could sense the concern in her tone. "I spoke to a local priestess. She and Soul have come together and created a plan to keep Kagome safe. An idea I will most definitely try."  
  
Danika gazed at Riku wonderingly. He noted this and frowned. "You must trust me.....it would take all night to explain all that I've learned Danika. Trust me......please." Riku gazed at her pleadingly, and Danika smiled ever so slightly. Riku placed a strong hand over hers. He thanked her silently, for he knew that to think of condemning Kagome to such a fate as was decided would drive him too angry for words once more. He knew he would do something he would regret.  
  
"I do trust you......Riku......" Danika whispered, her voice almost lost in the roar of the lively fire. Riku smiled back at her, squeezing her hand lightly. Her keen eyes bored into his, the truest blues and specks of gold belonging only to her eyes, and hers alone. The two continued to stare into each others eyes, content to just be near each other before the warm fire. It seemed the chill night could not reach the two.  
  
Slowly, but silently, a form behind the two stirred. Just as Danika had a moment ago. She leaned up on her arm, barely making a sound. She glanced at the couple sitting before the fire, both unaware of Danieru stirring behind them.  
  
The elf could feel the jealousy well up inside her, her very heart skipping a beat. She looked at Riku, silky raven hair tied handsomely, his dark eyes flashing and glimmering as they bore into Danika's. She had noticed Riku since his fourteenth birthday, the very year he had started training.  
  
By his fifteenth year, when Danika and her had joined his training courses, Danieru had fallen in love with Riku. With his grace, and his strength--for his intelligence and masculine build. She sighed inwardly, silently. How she had loved him......and now, how dare her sister sit so close to Riku?! Their shoulders touching lightly, his hand resting on hers!  
  
Danieru turned from the sight, silent but disgusted. She had so many memories of the emotions Riku had caused. Memories of running to Soul when the tears came......Once, during a challenging training session Danika had stumbled, laughing, into Riku. He had caught her with care, and a grace none could match. They had gripped each other, not wanting to let go......and stared into each others eyes in the same manner as now.  
  
Danieru felt the lingering pain's sharp stab. She had ran that day, to Soul, once more. Tears streaming down her face, she had rapped on the door to Soul's private quarters until he had answered, concern lining his face. He had welcomed her in......  
  
She had sat upon his bed, covering her face with her hands. She loved Riku, and yet, she could never tell him......and he could never realize. Soul had sat beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her. He was only but a year older than her; he being seventeen at the time.  
  
He had comforted her and listened to her, never interrupting never criticizing. Danieru had received her first kiss in the comforting arms of Soul. She remembered the kiss so well, the feel--the taste. She could see it as if it had happened only moments ago.  
  
He had slowly, gently leaned her back against the bed. His lips meeting hers with a passion she could match. She had wrapped her arms around his strong neck as his hands ran up her slender back. Before the two could go any further, someone had knocked on the door, interrupting them.  
  
Danieru rolled onto her other side, with as little sound as possible. As she did this, Danika leaned her head on Riku's shoulder, sighing slightly. After a moment, Riku leaned his head on hers, and the two stared into the fire contentedly.  
  
Danieru raised two slender fingers to her lips. After all these years, Danieru could still taste Soul's lips on hers. She had shared her first kiss with Soul, shared tears and anger, love and pain. She loved Soul, but less than Riku. Still less than Riku, somehow.  
  
With Riku, Danieru felt a longing she had never known but for once or twice for Soul. She didn't understand her emotions, and now wished Soul would be here to comfort her once more, to talk and help her understand . But he was off with Kagome, finishing her training. Traveling and bonding with her. Danieru could feel the envy of this boil up in her as well.  
  
She continued to mull over her feelings, all the time trying her best to ignore Riku and Danika, who were laughing quietly and sharing memories. Danieru continued to remember Soul, and soon her breathing slowed and she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"Kagome will be here in the morning. Soul will be bringing her." Riku admitted, revealing his thoughts to Danika after much tranquil silence. His tone rough, yet smooth, a voice that soothed Danika as she gripped his hand and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad." she said simply, not needing to say more. Riku nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak again. "Riku?" Danika interrupted with a frown, "As much as we love Kagome......for one moment, can she be put from our minds?" her voice was soft and light, a sound like waves gently breaking upon the sandy shore.  
  
Riku smiled and glanced at Danika. The elf was smiling back and cocked her head slightly to the side; strands of raven hair hanging mysteriously across her face. Riku brought her hands to her lips and kissed them lightly. "It's been so long......" he said quietly, "I thought I was alone again......"  
  
Danika draped her slender arms around Riku's shoulders and slowly brought herself to rest in Riku's lap. "I would never leave you alone." she whispered, leaning against his muscular chest with a silent sigh. The fire died slowly, only the embers still glowing crimson. Slowly, Riku leaned down and caught Danika's lips passionately. The wind whispered through the trees, the stars twinkled. It was a moment before the kiss was broken, and even then Danika could not rip her beautiful eyes from Riku.  
  
The time passed slowly, and Danika and Riku did not move. Soon enough, however, Danika smiled warmly as she felt Riku's breathing slow. She turned to find him asleep sitting up. Fighting the urge to laugh, she climbed silently to her feet and gently lay him back. She grinned, and lay next to him, fitting into the crook of his strong arms.  
  
He unconsciously wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled her to him.  
  
Danika lifted her head and planted a soft kiss on the demon's lips as he fell fast asleep, and she placed her head back on his muscular chest and soon fell asleep as well, his heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful slumber; never before as content as this......  
  
~  
  
The sun shone bright, directly in Riku's eyes. He jumped slightly, realizing that he and Danika were lying in each others arms. He looked down his chest to find Danika's arm around him and her beautiful eyes staring into his  
  
"Good Morning." she said with a smile, her eyes bright and alert. Riku smiled as well, tucking a few strands of her long raven hair behind her ear. He gently sat up, as Danika climbed to her feet gracefully. He, however , took a few uncharacteristically awkward seconds to get to his feet.  
  
When they looked about, they found the others bustling about and gathering their stuff to dress and bathe. "Riku why didn't you tell us Kagome was coming! Were you and Danika too busy last night to wake us up!" It was Kouwyn. Danika laughed playfully.  
  
Riku sighed and glanced at Danika, who was laughing still. The two got to there feet and Riku frowned deeply. "Yeah, well, Kagome's coming. And she's coming with Soul." Danieru's head snapped in Riku's direction, the shock and relief in her face only too evident.  
  
Soul was coming......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia: AWW!! Wasn't that romantic?  
  
Crescent22000: Ah shut up dip-shit! YOU WROTE IT!  
  
Mia: Oh yeah! I did, didn't I? Tee hee!  
  
Crescent & Inu-yasha: *sweat-drop*  
  
Crescent: OKAY THEN! Moving on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!! Bye for now then! 


	5. The Return

Mia: I'm feeling....CRAZY!!  
  
Crescent22000: Everyone. Slowly. Back. Away.......OH NO! SHE'S GOT *THE* HAT!!!  
  
Mia: *puts on a HUGE cowboy hat* On with the story! Yee-haw!  
  
Crescent and Inu: ........*sweat-drop*  
  
Crescent: Crazy is an understatement.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 5: The Return  
  
After the group was cleaned up, bathed, and dressed, it was Riku's turn to explain things. After apologizing to Chito with eyes still flashing dangerously He nervously, thought without showing it, spoke to his group members of the plan Kikyo and Soul had devised on behalf of Kagome. While finishing his explanation, he was interrupted......  
  
Danika stared incredulously at Riku, her beautiful face lined with disbelief. "How do we know this is what Kagome wants?!" she snapped, on her feet in an instant. "You asked me to trust you! Is this why?! Because you were too scared to admit the truth to me! You can't do this, Riku! You can't!"  
  
Kouwyn and Kougen exchanged glances that clearly showed agreement with Danika, however they both remained silently attentive. Danieru, Chito, and Akirako sat on the grass, all watching Riku and Danika with rapt attention. This was definitely a battle of the wills.  
  
"Danika, her fate has been sealed! If she attempts to fight Auron, which she WILL do, she will perish! This is our only option!" Riku exclaimed, Danika's eyes burning into his. "A guardian does not HIDE from the enemy! Even if death is the certain consequence! You know this, and I'm sure Soul has warned Kagome!"  
  
The two stood, looking daggers at each other.  
  
"I will not lose my sister to a petty battle of honor!" Riku snapped at last, breaking the tense silence. Danika took a step forward, their faces close now. "It is not your decision to make, Riku. You can only protect her to a certain extent, and you are pushing the boundaries as we speak." she said, her voice dangerously low as her raven hair rippled slightly in the wind.  
  
"She is not your sister, you do not understand." Riku hissed back, his voice just as dangerous as hers. Danika's expression vanished and was replaced by shock. "She's my best friend, Riku! But this is NOT your choice! Let it go! You can't protect her from destiny!"  
  
"I'M SURE AS HELL GOING TO TRY! I WILL DO AS I SEE FIT!" Riku roared, turning from Danika's piercing eyes. "I am the Lord of the guardians, and I will not be spoken to as if I was but an ignorant fool. She is my sister and I will do what I feel is right. YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ME."  
  
Danika stepped away from Riku, a pained expression on her face. Her sparking eyes blinking back tears.  
  
Riku put his hands up. "Danika, no--that's not what I meant!" Danika, however, stepped away once more. "You dishonor us....." she muttered, and plopped down next to Danieru. Riku looked at the girl, eyes intense but no longer filled with anger. He turned to find every eye upon him.  
  
"Watch for Kagome, I need to speak with Danika." Riku snapped to his brothers, who nodded in unison. "We will keep watch." Kougen replied, getting to his feet almost eagerly. Kouwyn nodded but remained in his seat on the emerald grass; watching his brother with hidden anger. Did Kagome have to be the topic of every conversation? It was disgusting......Look at the pain she caused Riku and Danika......  
  
Riku extended a hand to help Danika up, which she ignored and climbed to her feet gracefully. The elf stormed off, away from the group, with Riku at her heels. When they were far enough away, Riku jumped into the air, and using his demon speed, landed directly in front of a fuming Danika.  
  
"Danika, stop!" Riku said, fighting to keep his temper down. He had never grown so angry as back there, thinking he was going to lose Kagome......or chance losing Kouwyn and Kougen. Just for honor. Honor that, in the end, had betrayed his own father.  
  
The raven-haired elf did stop, though hesitantly. "I'm sorry! Danika, I didn't mean to snap, okay?" Riku said, angrily. "You don't understand, you couldn't! I lost them! All of them Danni! My mother, my father...I fear so much for my sister, for my brothers!"  
  
Danika's features softened. A shadow of a smile appeared on her face as the old nickname crossed her mind. 'Oh Riku......' she thought, frowning deeply as he gazed at her, eyes fiery with emotion.  
  
"Riku, she needs to find life on her own." the elf replied, taking a small step towards him. "You can't always be there, you can't always be there to save her....." The demon looked suddenly crestfallen, his now dismal features darkening.  
  
Riku pulled Danika into an embrace, and sighed slightly. 'She doesn't know this pain......and I hope she never has to......' Riku thought tightening his grip on her slightly. 'I will never let her feel this guilt......never.'  
  
The wind whipped through the trees, and Riku could smell someone coming, a guardian. The scent strongly reminded him of the deep, inner turmoil that ate at him day after day.  
  
"I need to know I can, Danika. I need to know, or I will never be able to live my own life...... I wasn't there to save them either.....what if I can't protect them, Danika? Kagome, or Kouwyn, or Kougen....what if I can't protect you?" Danika held Riku tight. "Then I would die knowing how much I love you."  
  
Riku smiled, and held Danika close. The peaceful silence was broken however, as Kouwyn's voice rang out. "RIKU! SOUL HAS COME!" Both heads snapped in the groups direction. Riku's features were undecipherable as he glanced at Danika. The elf stared into his eyes and released him from her arms. "Let's go." she said simply, and the two raced towards their friends.  
  
Riku smiled ever so slightly, but with indescribable happiness nonetheless. He was going to see his little sister and his best friend Soul once more.  
  
~  
  
Soul stood there, tall as ever, an elegance about him none but Riku could rival. The two demons locked eyes and both faces cracked into smiles. "Riku!" Soul exclaimed, his tone rich and deep. Riku gripped his friends hand, and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"We have missed you." Riku said with a smile, "Have you brought Kagome?" The raven-haired demon glanced around, hoping to find his sister standing there. He found no one but his friends, who all shared large smiles. Soul shook his head, as if to confirm Riku's suspicions.  
  
"She is not with you." The lord of the guardians replied, his voice not betraying the unutterable dejection. He had wanted to see her so badly, to know he could protect her always from this moment on. And now, his hopes had been shattered. He almost let his anger out once more, but fought it.  
  
He could not protect her.  
  
Soul seemed to notice Riku's crestfallen expression. "She will come when her training has finished. Do not fret for her, she has grown into a stronger guardian than we could've hoped." Soul replied, so only Riku could hear his rich voice.  
  
Riku nodded slowly, and turned to his brothers and friends. "Kagome is coming!" He replied with a smile, and yet......could he truly trust Soul to make certain Kagome was not in danger? That Kagome was nowhere near Auron? He shuddered compulsively at this thought, but none seemed to notice.  
  
His brothers' grinned back at him. Kouwyn sighed inwardly at the thought of his sister coming back to join them once more. After all the trouble with Kagome......he wasn't so sure he was ready to face her. She was no better than her actions. And she had still walked out on them, and she had still left them alone.  
  
~  
  
After a moment, the entire group was conversing. Reminiscing and joking, the gap that had once been so wide between them all, slowly closing all the while. The guardians were becoming friends all over again. Danieru who had been so thoughtfully silent until this day, seemed to open up and begin to speak, though her eyes seemed to only focus upon Soul.  
  
As the friends continued in their merriment, the sandy-haired elf took her opportunity to speak to Soul alone. With a smile, she went closer to the handsome demon.  
  
"Soul, may I speak to you alone?" Danieru asked, watching his reaction carefully. He smiled, seductively, and took Danieru's hand in his. "Of course Danieru." was his rich-toned reply. Danieru smiled her most flirtatious smile and slowly tucked her pale brown tresses behind her ears. Soul watched her with rapt attention.  
  
"You've grown so beautiful, Danieru. Lovely and so full of grace, even more so than your sister." Soul said as the two grew farther from the group of laughing friends. Danieru smiled brightly. "I'm glad at least you are aware of this change." she said, linking her arm with the tall demon. The two walked in silence for a moment, coming to the banks of the river, and walking along them. The rushing voice of the river soothing them into a passive silence.  
  
"More trouble with Riku, I daresay?" Soul replied, after a moment, his short, rich laugh soon following. "When will you learn he is not right for you dear Danieru?" With this he turned to face Danieru with a sly smile. "When will you learn there are others who find you--attractive." The demon took a strand of Danieru's hair in his hand and twisted it gently.  
  
"Even more so than those who I speak of may let on." Soul replied, pulling Danieru closer to him. Danieru smiled, the memories racing through her mind. Had Soul not fallen in love with Kagome then? She almost laughed aloud in relief.  
  
Soul gazed at her, enthralled. "You're beauty is truly captivating, my dear Danieru." he whispered, their faces only far enough away to stare into each other's eyes. The elf wrapped her arms around his neck, which reminded her only to well of the day back in his private quarters......  
  
Danieru couldn't help but wonder if he was as passionate still, as he had been that day so many years ago. Surely Soul, being an immortal* being, such as them all, would not have changed much. She smiled slightly.  
  
"I fear, my Soul, that you may be only attracted to me for my mere appearance." Danieru laughed, the pale brown hair falling from behind her ears. Soul laughed as well, one that matched the grin on his face; Seductive and very much passionate.  
  
"I cannot confess how much I have longed for this meeting, Danieru." Soul said, still smiling, as the two sat upon the bank of the crystal river. The elf cuddled close to him, remembering the immense jealousy of the previous night. Soul wrapped a strong, comforting arm around her and sighed.  
  
"A longing I can't quite explain, even to myself." Soul added, after a content moment. Danieru smiled. She wished he would've been with her earlier, so that she may have been comforted before the memory had set it.....and yet, Danieru felt truly happy in the arms of Soul, and in this moment, not a regret crossed her mind.  
  
"Danieru, I wish that you could know this terrible desire......" Soul whispered softly into the woman's ear, making her shiver slightly. She smiled, just as seductively as he, and brought her face inches from his. "I do......"  
  
Soul brought his lips to meet her, a heated kiss that made Danieru swoon. Slowly, The two leaned back against the soft green grass, and began to meet each other's lips with even more passion than before, leading Soul to trail kisses down her tanned neck, ending at her nape and meeting her lips with more fervor than ever before.  
  
Just as before, those many years ago, Soul's hands made their way up her shirt, running against her sun- kissed back. But soon he stopped, pulled away from Danieru, his face exposing the concern. At the opening from the wood, leading to the banks, was a pale, slender girl. There standing, horrified, was Kagome.  
  
Kagome with long raven haired tied high and blowing in the summer breeze, her chocolate eyes flashing with jealousy, brimming with tears. She saw the two, and put a surprised hand to her mouth, suppressing a gasp. The girl spun around and ran......unsure of why she was doing so, and yet, positive it was what she must do.  
  
Kagome vanished from sight.  
  
Danieru, not wanting to spoil what was going on with Soul, planted a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned generously, and yet he seemed hesitant. "Don't worry about her, she will run into Riku soon enough......" the elf whispered, continuing to kiss the handsome demon she lay upon.  
  
Soul wrapped his arms around Danieru, glad to be with her. He sighed and the two continued, both seemingly unmoved by the display of emotion on Kagome's part.  
  
Someone across the river, however, was not so apathetic when it came to the youngest guardian......and it was not Riku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia: I would just like to say that that the * behind a word represents that if you are unsure of what it means, please see the footnote (that's this thingy).  
  
I would also like to point out that demons and elves are immortal, unless killed in battle. Elves can also die of a broken heart, it is said. I guess we'll find out......  
  
Crescent: Was that foreshadowing right there? Where it says elves can also-- -!!  
  
Mia: *throws gigantic cowboy hat at Crescent's head* SHUT UP!! You're not supposed to tell!  
  
Inu: Even I'M not that bad......  
  
Crescent: *Evil Eye* Oh really?! Should get my ol' mallet out Inu-yasha? Huh!? Should I!  
  
Mia & Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Crescent: *sad face* You guys are no fun......Well, guess we'll see ya next time!! I gots ta go find my mallet......Mwhahahahahahahaha! 


	6. The Encounter

Mia: This is where the story really starts to take off!  
  
Inu-yasha: Meaning I come into the damn story! About time!  
  
Mia: Ungrateful beast......  
  
Crescent: Can you get any more ANAL!?  
  
Inu: I'm cool, you're not. *sticks out tongue at Crescent*  
  
Mia: *mumbling* yes, you can.....  
  
Inu: What?! Just cause she's not cool......  
  
Crescent: Are you calling me FAT?!?!?  
  
Mia:......*sweat-drop* I'm surrounded by idiots......Oh well, on with the story!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 6: The Encounter  
  
Kagome ran, blindly. She had trusted him, whole-heartedly, and he had betrayed her......left her to finish impossible training so that he could enjoy the pleasures of his entrancing charm. And had that been Danieru?  
  
The elder of the elf-sisters? The woman who'd loved Riku since she had begun her training? Surely she would've perished in Auron's attack all those years ago? And yet there she had been, lying on top of Soul......  
  
Kagome swelled with anger. How dare she and Soul? Running into the forest to be alone, as if their affair was any less obvious than what Kagome had just painfully witnessed. To leave both Riku and her in the cold, as if only they existed in the world.....  
  
Kagome felt a light blush creep up her cheeks as she slowed to a walk, her feature pensive and her eyes glittering in remembrance. She could recall feeling such a way in the consoling arms of Soul, many a time, when the pressures of training......of leaving her only family behind to learn the ways of the guardians......when the pressures of life weighed her down; when the world seemed to rest upon her very shoulders.  
  
How could he be so indifferent? She had grown to love Soul and had wished for them to remain together after her training......and yet, evidently, he adored Danieru much more than her......Kagome sighed and felt her eyes begin to burn; but she would not cry.  
  
She wiped a single tear away from her bright, chocolate eyes and fought back the urge to rush back to the very bank of the river and slap Soul. Oh, after all Riku had taught her! Throughout her childhood, the words of Riku had rang through her immature head.  
  
"Do not trust anyone. Never let your guard down; for you never know what enemy, whether it be frivolous or otherwise, may wait around the corner."  
  
Words Riku and Kouwyn had memorized from Lord Tidus; from Father. Kagome frowned, looking about her. The sun was still high in the sky, and it could be no later than noon-time. And yet, the wind was howling through the trees, and the sky was growing black.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, inhaling and sorting through the various scents. Among those, Danieru and Soul's scents. Kagome froze. There! In the midst of all the scents was the one that made her blood run cold, her head spin, and her mouth fall dry.  
  
Auron.  
  
The scent she had vowed to remove from this earth forever. The scent that belonged to, could only belong to, the evil being who had murdered hundreds of innocent guardians. Her family, her teachers and pupils, her friends.......and yet......  
  
She realized this may be her only choice to finally prove herself to Soul. To maybe expose her true strength and force Soul to see what he had missed...... But there was the faces of all she remembered, of the deceased, that gave her the anger that boiled deep inside  
  
She spun around and slammed her fist into a nearby tree. Her only thoughts focused on Auron. She had vowed, those many years ago, that she would not let him escape from death once more. For as many years as Kagome could remember since that fateful day in the fields before the stronghold of the guardians, Auron had disappeared.....and yet, here was his scent. Clear in her mind, as she followed it. The rage within her could no longer be withheld. For both the deceased......and Soul.  
  
~  
  
Riku could smell better than his comrades, and was the first to realize something was terribly wrong, as Soul and Danieru returned, both concerned, yet not enough to fret.  
  
"What were you doing when you saw her Soul?" Riku asked, his tone laced with a obviously forced nonchalance. Soul glanced at him with glittering, deep golden eyes. "And what business of yours would it be, Riku?" he replied coolly, though through his eyes shone anger and guilt.  
  
"We were together!" Danieru exclaimed at Riku, blushing under his intense gaze as she stepped beside Soul. The elf gazed back with calculated emotion. Soul, however, was evidently furious.  
  
"Danieru and I shall keep our own business to ourselves, Riku." He snapped at the raven-haired demon who was glaring at him with a mixture of crimson in his eyes. A warning sign that Soul didn't heed. The two demons stared into each others eyes, each one angry.  
  
"You were doing something that upset Kagome, weren't you?!" Riku hissed, voice low, tone vehement. Soul's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do not question me!" the russet-haired demon said back, loudly. "I am the lord of the guardians. I WILL QUESTION YOU WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!" Riku roared, everyone staring at the two.  
  
Riku sighed inwardly. Did he always have to start so much trouble.  
  
Soul seemed to be taken aback. Danieru opened her mouth once or twice, but failed to find the correct words. No one else spoke, an unnatural silence until Kouwyn jumped to his feet and--  
  
"Auron."  
  
A single word, and to each a different meaning. Riku stiffened at the name, and inhaled deeply. He almost choked. How had he not caught it before?! Auron's scent......and what was it mingled with? Could it be, was that......Was Kagome going to fight Auron?!  
  
"NO!" Riku roared, voice echoing, loud and intense. Everyone was on their feet in an instant, save Chito, who hung back with anxious features. "Come on!" Akirako shouted over her shoulder, "It's time to fight!" The entire group was rushing after an angered Riku.  
  
The demon girl smiled and drew out a long blade as she run. She stopped at the sight of Chito's concerned face. Chito didn't budge, and Akirako shrugged. "Suit yourself!" she called with a grin, and raced after her friends.  
  
~  
  
Kagome stood before Auron, robes billowing in the wind. Her eyes were focused only on Auron, every memory of hatred, of pain, radiating off her as she stood glaring at him. She gripped the hilt of her sword, but did not unsheathe it.  
  
Auron, eyes still the purest of pastel blues, hair still long and the palest blonde. His expression, which was usually a sneer, was now nothing more than a frown. His ageless face did not expose the inner turbulence that so swayed his confidence.  
  
Auron, an evil who had, until this moment, feared nothing, feared no one, stood fighting back the urge to turn and walk away from this confrontation. Kagome was more than a strong guardian, she had miko potential that made him almost call one of his own to take care of her brothers and remaining companions.  
  
Instead, being the arrogant demon that Auron was, he stood there, gazing calmly back at Kagome as if she were nothing but a tree that glared back at him with eighteen years worth of hatred. Both remained silent, the very air around them tense, still. The trees didn't sway, for there was no wind now.  
  
The sun still shone brightly, though it was dimmed by the foliage of the trees. Not a cloud was in the vibrant skies. Both Kagome and Auron knew Riku and the others were coming. Both were aware of the situation in which they found themselves.  
  
Both trapped within, as well as without.  
  
Suddenly, noise came back, the wind whispered as the trees swayed and the sound of voices growing nearby seemed only to loud in Kagome's ears. Riku, followed by the others at his heels, suddenly appeared, ripping through the nearby brush.  
  
Riku came to a dead stop as he saw Kagome, staring across at , none other than Auron himself. The entire scene seemed to freeze once more. Not a single movement, not a single whisper......  
  
"Evil begets evil, Kagome. Walk away! You must come with us!" rang a voice. Kagome didn't take her eyes off of Auron. It had been Soul who had called out to her. She spun around angrily, still carefully wary of Auron.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool! I saw you and Danieru! YOU USED ME!" Kagome snapped, her eyes wide and her hair rippling behind her in the light wind. Auron didn't move, only glanced at Riku, who was standing, horrified between sister and best friend.  
  
"Sister, come, we must go! We cannot deal with him today!" Kougen pleaded with his sister, emerald eyes shining. Auron smirked. "No, I must agree Kagome, do go with them. They are so intent on saving you, I fear they have forgot themselves."  
  
Riku shot a glare at Auron.  
  
"I do not fear you, Auron. Come and fight me, if you must! Spare Kagome, however, or face the wrath of the guardians in full force." The tall, raven- haired demon spat. Auron's smirk vanished. Riku was not bluffing, and Auron knew this.  
  
Danika came behind Riku, standing near him, and gazing at him carefully. Danieru and Soul hung back, as Kouwyn, Kougen, and Kagome stood, staring at Riku as well. It had seemed that their leader was more intrepid, more ruthless, than they had dared believe.  
  
"Let her be gone. I shan't be affected! I will find her, wherever she may be, and I will destroy her then! Do not take me as a fool, Lord Riku. I will kill her, someday. But first I will sit you down before me, so that you may see me cut out her still-beating heart. What torture, my friend. What torture."  
  
Riku growled, the same, familiar deep growl that echoed within him. He glared at Kagome. "Soul! Akirako! Take her NOW!" with his final word, he raced at Auron, lunging at him with claws extended. "BASTARD!" he added, just barely grazing an unnaturally fast Auron.  
  
"You cannot defeat me!" Auron replied coolly, glancing at Soul, who was dragging Kagome with him against her will. Akirako helping best she could. They vanished from sight, but Auron would not let Kagome escape--could not let her escape! In truth, his words were false. He must kill her, before her powers grew to great for even him to handle.  
  
"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME, AURON!" Riku roared, hitting Auron with his full force. The blue-eyed demon didn't make a sound, just leapt aside gracefully as his black blood drained from his shoulder and stained his robes.  
  
In a moment, Auron was racing after Kagome with unnatural speed for even a demon. Riku rushed after him, leaving Danika, Danieru, and his brothers behind. 'Please make it Kagome......please make it......' Riku thought, pushing himself to run faster.  
  
He slid into the scene, just in time to hear an ear-splitting scream on Akirako's part. Just as she pushed Kagome down the well, blocking the raven- haired girl's body from view, Auron had come. Soul recited the necessary words hurriedly and without patience. She must make it......she must.  
  
Auron was in spell-stance once more, but no longer vulnerable. He was protected by a large black, transparent barrier. From within it, he focused all his energy and shot it forth at Kagome--just as Akirako got in between.  
  
The scream echoed through the forest. An unreal silence followed. Riku saw, horrified and, yet, unable to help her as the energy absorbed her body and she died instantly. Her last breath was ripped from her and she fell forward onto the soft green grass.  
  
Her body smoked and turned to ashes instantly, before being blown off by the wind. Soul got to his feet, erecting his own barrier of white, along with Riku, to protect themselves from Auron. But the pale-haired demon was finished; he had killed Akirako, he had warned the guardians. The message was evident......  
  
Auron would not fail next time.  
  
The silence lasted until Auron moved, the barrier still around him, making him nearly untouchable. Riku glanced at Soul; their eyes met and locked and they both let their barriers drop. "I cannot follow Kagome, for that portal is holy and cannot be touched by me. Fear not Lord Riku, for I shall return. More powerful than can be imagined. Prepare yourselves for my return."  
  
With the last words, Auron disappeared. His scent vanished, his body no longer visible. And still......the unnatural silence lasted, no one breathing. Danika and the others came into view, loudly and breathed both in relief and horror.  
  
Riku dropped to his knees before the well, and the remaining ashes of Akirako, who had died in Kagome's place. Akirako, who had given her life......for the greater good that had taken so many lives before.  
  
Soul went to the group, whispering and hissing at them all. Only Danika went to Riku, kneeling beside him and grabbing his hands in her. The two kneeled before the well, heads bowed, and the others followed suit. Riku's only thoughts were now focused on the events at hand. Kagome was safe, for now. But how long?  
  
He owed Akirako both his and Kagome's lives for doing what she did, and he would never forget. They sat there, each praying until the sun began to set. The words Danika had said to him only that day came back to him as he remembered Akirako. Remembered her smile and cheerful demeanor in the face of danger.  
  
Remembered his horrible weakness as Akirako was killed.....and yet, she had showed bravery beyond bravery. Riku smiled grimly, the words ringing through his head......  
  
"A guardian does not hide from the enemy...... Even if death is the certain consequence."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


	7. The Meeting

Mia: Welcome Back! Did you review?!  
  
Crescent22000: Please do and tell us what you think!  
  
Inu-yasha: AND SAVE ME FROM THIS HELLHOLE!  
  
Mia & Crescent: UNGRATEFUL JERK!  
  
Inu: Not my fault I'm not even in the story yet! YOU'RE STORY SUCKS!  
  
Mia:......Excuse me while I go beat the shit out of Inu-yasha! Enjoy the story!  
  
Inu: NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS PYSCHO!  
  
Mia: I'LL GIVE YOU PYSCHO!  
  
~  
  
Prologue  
  
It is now the future. Kagome has discovered the rip in time, and has now joined the search for the sacred jewel shards. She is currently spending her days with Inu-yasha and the others, as the adventure continues.  
  
She has no memory of her hidden past. She has no remembrance of her family or friends, or of her duty as a guardian of the sacred Shikon jewel. Kagome is unaware of what she truly is.  
  
Now the sixteen year old girl is about to come back to her horrible past, her destiny, even now; as it haunts the very depths of her soul......  
  
Chapter 7: The Meeting  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Kagome managed to groan, as she threw her oversized backpack over the edge of the old, decaying well. A well that had once been, in it's youth, a holy place. The girl brushed her hair from her face, and smiled cheerfully at a scowling Inu-yasha.  
  
"'Bout time." he said, unfolding his arms and taking the pack in his hands. He extended a hand, helping Kagome to her feet and slung the backpack over a shoulder. "Where's Shippo? And Sango and Miroku? They usually come to meet me too......" Kagome asked Inu-yasha, after a moment.  
  
"Well, Miroku is with Kaede, while Sango is getting ready at the hot springs. Shippo went with Sango I think." Inu-yasha replied, slightly shocking Kagome as she realized how helpful he was being. She sighed. "Okay, what happened? You're being WAY to helpful." she joked with a smile, "Did you see Kikyo again or something.  
  
Inu-yasha's expression hardened. "What I can't even say something without you getting suspicious?!" he snapped defensively. Kagome glanced at him. Surely he would've known she wasn't being serious? Unless.....  
  
"Well I WAS joking! But I guess I have a right to be suspicious?! I can't even leave for a day without worrying, but fine. You'd rather spend your time with Kikyo, so why don't you go SIT down with her for a while. I'll go find Shippo and Sango thank you very much!" She snapped back, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Inu-yasha slammed face first into the hard soil, and Kagome snatched her heavy bag from him. He mumbled something incoherently, but Kagome was already gone. He lifted his face and looked around, then let it fall back in the dirt with a groan. 'Why's it always me......' ~  
  
Kagome had slowed to a walk, and was no longer fuming. In fact, she found it hard to hold tears back. She had spent the previous night, at home, worrying about Inu-yasha. After all, they had just narrowly avoided another attack from Sesshomaru, and his newly foraged, intensely evil blade Toukijin.  
  
A blade forage from the teeth of the very demon that had destroyed the great Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome sighed, luckily Toto-Sai had been there. If not for him, and her single subduing word, they would've been faced with both an angered Sesshomaru and a full-demon Inu-yasha. Kagome frowned. She wasn't sure if they would've made it through such a situation unscathed, as they had with the help of Toto-Sai.  
  
The girl continued to wander the forest, no longer interested in finding Sango or Shippo. Her thoughts were, once more, bent on Inu-yasha.  
  
Had she jumped to conclusions? She frowned. He hadn't been acting too strange, but he had been set off by a single remark. Kagome knew she would eventually turn back, and eventually apologize. Yet she also knew that she hadn't been wrong.  
  
Another sigh escaped her, as she turned. It was, once more, a beautiful day that had been ruined by Kikyo. It seemed she was the root for most arguments between Inu-yasha and her......Kagome continued to walk slowly, glancing up at the sky.  
  
It was soon to be dark, and Kagome frowned. Would another sleepless dream come tonight as well? Haunted by the voices that nagged at her mind constantly? She shook her head and thought back to Inu-yasha and the problem at hand.  
  
She reached the edge of the wood, and looked about her. Inu-yasha had headed back to the village, probably absolutely fuming and still mumbling profanities. She adjusted the overly large backpack on her shoulder and started off for the nearby village.  
  
The wind rustled the trees, and though Kagome was quite unaware of it, the hidden form of something or someone, was watching her from within the shadows.  
  
~  
  
"It is her, I am sure of it." said the voice, the tone cool and calculated, though his mind was saturated with thought. Uncertainties and concerns confusing the handsome demon more than he would let on. The cave glowed with firelight, as the night had fallen. The demon stepped into the firelight, to reveal a very elegant appearance indeed.  
  
Long, raven hair was tied back to reveal a strong, well-sculpted face with intelligent eyes that danced with inner fervor. The demon was tall, muscular yet lean. An elegance about him that seemed fitting to such a handsome, aristocratic appearance. At his hip, was a scabbard that held a sword whose true powers he had never yet called upon.  
  
This was Riku, lord of the Guardians. Son of the great Lord Tidus, brother of Kouwyn and Kougen...... brother of Kagome. Riku, being an elemental demon, wielded the power of fire and now stood in the flickering light of the flames, features intense.  
  
His companion also got to her feet, her face clearly relieved, though her eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
She, too, had long, silky raven hair and her eyes were as oceans, vast and intense. Full lips and skin kissed by the sun, yet untarnished by age or otherwise. She was shorted that Riku, coming only to his chin, but she was slender and tall nonetheless. Her beauty and grace was unparalleled by any but her sister, Danieru.  
  
Her name was Danika, and she was one of the only elves remaining on this earth. Surviving out of the times of old Earth, as many elves had not. She was also a guardian, powerful, and wielder of the blue flame. The result of a gift with wielding both water and fire.  
  
The two that stood before the fire, eyes meeting as they remained silent, were the strongest of their kind. They were, also, the only two remaining guardians of this area. The others gone, trying to live life as if they had never run into Auron those many, many years ago......the promise of Auron's return haunting their every step, but fading as year after peaceful year passed.  
  
Kougen and Kouwyn had grown, both tall and graceful as their brother, and both wiser and stronger in turn. Soul and Danieru had gone, both to train their powers, and otherwise. Riku frowned as he thought of the these two. It had been their fault that the guardian Akirako had fallen, and Riku had still not forgotten this.; had still not forgotten what pain Soul had caused his only sister.  
  
Riku's thoughts switched back to his younger brothers. They had been gone for many years now, traveling the world for reasons unknown to him. His thoughts and love went with them, though he had not seen them for long years. He sighed, and Danika reached out to him.  
  
"We should contact the others. If she is truly back, as you assure me, then Auron's promise may yet be fulfilled. You know this as well as I." she replied, tone calm, the underlying concern hidden well. Riku closed his eyes and his features fell solemn.  
  
"No. I do not wish to bother them, not now." Riku replied after a lengthy silence, in which Danika gathered their things. The elf nodded and tightened her black cloak around her, the hood falling over her eyes and hiding her white silk kimono. Riku did the same, allowing the cloak to hide his eyes from an outside view.  
  
The night would hide them well, Riku knew, and pulled out a small dagger, which he held at ready underneath his long sleeve. Danika glanced at him, seeing only a strong jaw line and shadowed eyes. She felt her frown deepen.  
  
Were they to kidnap Kagome, who remembered nothing of them or her past, and force her down the well? Would they then destroy it for good? Both Danika and Riku knew that this was not the future they had condemned Kagome too. Her true era now, was far still in the future.  
  
Evidently, Kagome had discovered the rip in time. And she must've found happiness here in this era, for why else would she return as Riku was so sure she did? Danika sighed inwardly. Here they were, once more, meddling in Kagome's life as they never should've in the beginning.  
  
Riku noticed her frown and took her hands in his. "I know that we should not be interfering once more, but I cannot risk the return of Auron." he said, eyes still intense as he drew his hood back slightly. Danika squeezed his hands and nodded, to show her understanding.  
  
In truth, she too knew it must be done. But did she have to enjoy it?  
  
Riku released her hands and pulled his hood up once more as he went to the side of the cheerfully crackling fire. He raised his right hand over the fire and closed his eyes, focusing on his power for only a second before muttering a spell. The fire vanished and the cave was in total and utter darkness.  
  
Then suddenly, a smaller, but just as powerful, flame consumed Riku's hand. Danika nodded, and began to walk into the night, Riku at her side with his right hand dancing with flames; flames which lit the way towards Kagome's scent.  
  
Riku sighed silently. 'Forgive me Kagome......but it's for your own good.' ~  
  
Kagome and the rest of the group camped, that night, out in the woods. This had not been by choice, but Kagome felt they should stay together---and Inu- yasha was still angry with her, and refused to leave his perch high in a large tree.  
  
So they had camped here, around a dancing fire, blankets and sleeping bags that had been provided by Kagome laid out. Shippo was fast asleep already, as the black skies were dotted by bright stars, and a beautiful moon smiled down upon them.  
  
Kagome sat beside the sleeping Shippo, Sango on one side and Miroku on the other. It seemed Miroku had been up to his old tricks once more, judging by Sango's face. Kagome was staring introspectively into the fire unaware of her companions.  
  
Inu-yasha was high up in his tree, Kagome knew, though she sensed rather than saw him. Soon Sango and Miroku also fell asleep, leaving the raven- haired girl to her thoughts.  
  
It seemed many days had been spent in thought as of recently. Dreams, or rather, nightmares haunted her nights. The same nightmare every single time she fell asleep. And each time, after the dreams, Kagome spent a restless night. Afraid to close her eyes, in fear of seeing the face that belonged to the man whose name she heard constantly.  
  
Shouting and yelling of that single name filled her head as she slept, voices that seemed so familiar, and yet so far away......the same name sent chills down her spine and made her burn with anger; Auron. A word that cleaved her deep. She felt sick with fear, in the very pit of her stomach, as the name echoed throughout her mind.  
  
Kagome was snapped from her thoughts as a soft thud could be heard behind her. She turned, jumping in surprise and fear, to find Inu-yasha behind her. He was on one knee as he drew the Tetsusaiga from it's scabbard. Kagome gazed at him curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice unnaturally quiet. Inu-yasha climbed to his feet and stood before Kagome protectively. "Shut up." he whispered back, stepping into the shadows with Kagome and ears swiveling as he fought to listen beyond the crackle of the fire.  
  
"Show yourselves!" Inu-yasha roared, realizing the scent was demon, and knowing it was futile to hide in the shadows. He still held Kagome protectively behind him as two hooded figures stepped into the ring of firelight.  
  
"We've come for Kagome."  
  
The words bit into Kagome, making her fall. The dream--the voice! She couldn't help but step away.  
  
The girl stumbled backwards, tripping and falling to her knees as she held her head in her hands. The voice! The loudest, strongest voice from her dream! Kagome knew instantly that it must be, and she climbed to her feet, head still in hands.  
  
Inu-yasha helped her steady herself, still watching the two warily. They didn't charge or attack, they both stood, tall and covered in hoods that seemed to melt into the night around them. Finally the tallest of the two cloaked people pulled his right hand from his sleeve.  
  
Kagome let out a horrified gasp. His very hand was on fire, and yet he did not spread or climb up his robes. Both Inu-yasha and Kagome realized what this could only mean. This demon controlled fire.  
  
Inu-yasha raised the Tetsusaiga. "Well I guess your screwed, cause your not getting her!" he snapped, ready to rush at the two in his usual hasty manner. Just as he lifted his foot to run at them, Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't." She whispered, and Inu-yasha stopped, dumbfounded. The two figures removed their hoods simultaneously , to reveal ageless faces and patient features that were painted red in the light of the fire. All but the woman's beautiful eyes, which shown neither the color of the fire or it's reflection; eyes which showed only the light emitted from the fire.  
  
Inu-yasha realized she was an elf from the old ages, and his mouth fell open. Just who were this people? People who come looking for Kagome in such a mysterious manner? Kagome gazed at the faces. There was the same familiarity in the depths of her mind. The voice had triggered something, but Kagome's very thoughts vanished as she stared into the demon's dark, dark eyes. She gripped her head once more, feeling Inu- yasha step towards her concernedly.  
  
"Who are you?! What are you doing to her?!" Inu-yasha roared, the cold tip of the sword pushing into the raven-haired demons neck as he lifted his head to avoid being cut deeply. In one single burst of flame, this man could kill Inu-yasha.  
  
But in that instant, the demon admired Inu-yasha. There he stood, balancing on the immensely thin boundary between courage and stupidity, before an unknown evil. Yet he showed no fear, no apprehension. Only well concealed concern and anger.  
  
"I am Lord Riku." The demon announced, his intelligent eyes flashing as he looked upon Inu-yasha, and extended his hand. Inu-yasha lowered his blade slowly. He warily shook Riku's hand with a formality Kagome had rarely seen Inu-yasha use.  
  
.Danika stepped forward now. "And I am Lady Danika." She inclined her head at the hanyou and extended her hand as well. Inu-yasha too inclined his head, and shook her hand carefully. He glanced at Kagome, who hid behind him. Not wanting to touch the two that brought such confusion to her mind.  
  
"I'm Inu-yasha. And I want to know just what the hell you want with Kagome." The girl standing behind him sighed and shook her head with a slight smile. 'There goes the formality......'  
  
"Do not fear, we wish to bring no harm. Only safety." Danika added, her voice as soft and clear as the song of waves breaking upon a shore. Inu- yasha felt instantly calmed at the tone of her voice. She was beauty beyond words, an elf from a world long forgotten to any and all but her. Her voice was wise, each word emphasized with inner passion. Kagome could here that melodic voice echoing through her mind still.  
  
Danika smiled kindly at Kagome, and Riku was gazing at her in an indescribable way. "We do not wish to battle, nor do we wish to threaten you. We only wish to provide the assurance of safety for both you, Inu- yasha and Kagome." the demon replied quietly, his voice deep and strong; intelligent and wise, though never mocking.  
  
"Safety?" Kagome questioned, stepping beside Inu-yasha, who brought the Tetsusaiga before her. She glanced at him and he frowned. He didn't want her nearer to them than she had to be, and Kagome hid a grateful smile. He would always protect her......  
  
"A greater evil than any before comes. His name is Auron, and is the sworn enemy of the guardians. He comes for Kagome." Riku said to Inu-yasha, who seemed unaffected by the name. Kagome however, remembered the dream with growing clarity.  
  
Inu-yasha took the sword and slung it over his shoulders, a familiar scowl on his face. Danika and Riku glanced at each other fleetingly.  
  
Danika knew that Riku wanted badly to destroy this Inu-yasha, to take Kagome and make certain her safety. Danika, being an elf, used her gift of thought-speaking and warned Riku not to. 'We do not kill the innocent, Riku. Obviously this half-demon has love for this girl, or he would not so blindly defend her."  
  
Riku sighed inwardly. 'I know.' he thought back, and Danika nodded ever so slightly. They both knew that something must be done. They could not kill Inu-yasha, and they were certain he would die before letting Kagome go.  
  
Danika carefully probed into his mind, eyes closed thoughtfully. Yes. She was certain he loved her, and even more so that he would fight to the death if the need be. She stopped as quickly as she had begun, not wanting to alert Inu-yasha of this rare ability.  
  
A rare ability she could only use when completely calm and focused. A rare ability that was useless when she was angry, exhausted, or in a battle. Danika sighed, and all eyes turned to her. Her own ocean-like eyes opened slowly and she blinked twice before speaking.  
  
"It is evident that to fully protect Kagome, we must take both her and Inu- yasha, as well." she replied to Riku's inquiring gaze. He nodded, though he seemed all to reluctant for Kagome's liking. "I can protect Kagome just fine!" Inu-yasha snapped defensively.  
  
"Against this evil, none alone shall prevail." Danika recited with her calm voice. Riku nodded. "It is time for us to unite, I must agree. Though we can only take with us one more aside from Kagome. Your companions must wait for you, or I fear our party will be too conspicuous already . "he replied with a patient tone. Kagome knew he was holding something back, but she decided not to speak aloud her thoughts.  
  
How would they explain this to Sango and Miroku? To Shippo? Inu-yasha's scowl deepened. This could be another trap, he knew, but their scent did not come from or radiate that of Naraku's. "We will come." Inu-yasha replied, scowl still in place.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inu-yasha, shocked. He was trusting them? Or was he testing them? She turned her gaze onto Riku and Danika. They seemed both genuinely relieved. But was the relief for the right reasons? Kagome went to Sango and Miroku, shaking the two awake.  
  
"What? Who are they?!" Sango woke up suddenly, upon seeing the two newcomers. "Kagome and me are leaving, you guys stay here and protect the village. If a man named Auron comes, run like hell and get us. We'll be back when were back." Inu-yasha said impatiently.  
  
Riku and Danika exchanged amused smiles. 'He's intelligent Riku, don't let his explanation fool you.' Danika began to converse with Riku inside of their minds. 'I assumed as much.' The two were forced to end the conversation early, however, as Sango stared suspiciously at them.  
  
"Kirara can pick up Inu-yasha's scent in two seconds. If I believe Naraku is involved I will not hesitate to come." Sango snapped, her calm demeanor gone as she saw Riku's right hand, which still hissed and crackled with flames. He was an elemental demon?!  
  
Danika nodded. "We shall expect nothing less, Lady Sango. Lord Monk." Miroku smiled seductively at her, but she raised an eyebrow and half- smiled. "We must leave this place now, however. For we have lingered to long." Danika added, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder.  
  
Miroku got the hint and his features grew somber. Sango rolled her eyes. "We'll be waiting." Miroku said professionally. Kagome smiled at her friends, and planted a light kiss on the still sleeping Shippo. "Take care of Shippo for me."  
  
Inu-yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and folded his arms. "We'll be back soon, if were not, you'd better get off your lazy asses and come!" Once more, amused smiles were exchanged. "Yeah, we'll miss you too Inu-yasha." Miroku replied, batting his eyes lashes at the hanyou.  
  
Danika, Kagome, and Sango laughed. Riku smiled. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes and whacked the monk upside the head. Miroku laughed as well. It seemed to both Riku and Danika, that these would make grand guardians indeed.  
  
~  
  
Just as the sun rose over the crimson horizon, Inu-yasha and Kagome departed from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and the camp. Riku and Danika led the way, obviously sure of where they were traveling to, and suddenly Kagome felt comforted.  
  
In the presence of these people, and in the presence of Inu-yasha, she felt a sudden safety. A safety that Riku and Danika had spoken of. In that instant, Kagome knew that Riku and Danika could be trusted. They would protect Kagome. Inu-yasha would protect Kagome.  
  
It was time for the past, present, and future to meet at last. And though Kagome knew it not, she was ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* 


	8. The Truth

Mia: Not much of an intro today...*sigh*  
  
Crescent22000: Nope, nope  
  
Mia: So on, with Chapter 8!!  
  
Crescent: Yup, yup!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 8: The Truth  
  
The darkness had fallen quickly, with a density that had forced even the sharp eyed Danika to stop for a moment and wait for the thickness of night to settle. Riku knew immediately what such a darkness meant, and turned to find Danika gazing uneasily at him.  
  
'What is it?' He thought-spoke to her, and her frown deepened. Riku breathed deeply, but Auron's scent was not mingled with that of their companions or of their environment. He was instantly calmed, and his features softened ever so slightly.  
  
Danika noticed and her frown faded slightly. 'I thought for sure this darkness meant he had come.' Danika thought to him, keeping the worry out of her tone. It took a strong will to hide the intensity of the emotion, but Danika was determined not to allow him to see the concern.  
  
At that moment, as Inu-yasha strode up beside them and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, swinging it effortlessly over his shoulder. His introspective features and firm, thoughtful frown made it certain to Riku that this hanyou was not going to trust them easily.  
  
"I'm not a fool, and I know you two are hiding something." Inu-yasha said quietly as Kagome rummaged through her bag behind them, futilely searching for her flashlight. "And I also know that she's an elf. Which means she can thought-speak. Which is what you were just doing. I can tell."  
  
Danika gazed at him, a mixture of curiosity and respect in her eyes. He was most definitely not a fool, but he played one very well. Riku also took a moment to glance at him, before returning to gazing cautiously about him.  
  
"I can tell that you are not a fool, Inu-yasha, and that your heart is in the right place. But can you truly say you will do what is best for Kagome when the opportunity arises?" Riku spoke after a lengthy silence, in which the density of the night only worsened. The wind picked up slightly, yet the slight fog and dense darkness did not falter.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't remove his gaze from straight ahead. Kagome looked up to find the three shrouded in the light fog that had settled, each frowning; each thoughtful. The darkness seemed to engulf them, but she continued digging through her bag.  
  
They needed to keep moving, Kagome had been reminded many times. She was unsure of why, but the deep blackness of the evening convinced her that Riku was correct in saying so. The three seemed to be speaking, feature changing as if a silent conversation was being exchanged. Kagome shrugged off the strange suspicion, and continued to dig through her over-stuffed rucksack.  
  
Suddenly, Inu-yasha was thrown back. Kagome yelled out as he landed before her. He caught himself, landing on one knee, in a kneel. His head rose slowly and his eyes met Kagome. Something made her stumble back as her eyes met his, the amber orbs glowing radiantly in the pale evening light.  
  
"Kagome..." He managed to mutter, before turning his horrified eyes onto Riku. The demon's gaze made certain what Inu-yasha had just learned of his beloved Kagome. Danika sank weakly against Riku, eyes glittering in a light that didn't exist.  
  
Inu-yasha turned back to Kagome, eyes meeting hers with hesitance. She stepped towards him, concernedly. He stared up into her chocolate eyes, the initial horror fading into open disbelief. He slowly reached up, and placed his hand against her cheek.  
  
Kagome gripped his hand and kneeled beside him, concern still intertwined with suspicion and shock. "What happened?" She asked, her voice quiet. Inu- yasha didn't speak, but his eyes locked with her once more and suddenly the nightmare flashed through her mind once more.  
  
She gripped his hand more tightly, and fell forward, into him. He caught her and wrapped his arm around her. He turned once more to Riku, as Kagome gripped his shirt. Riku glanced at Inu-yasha, who's features were undistinguishable; suspicion, apprehension--fear felt whole-heartedly for Kagome alone.  
  
Riku knew instantly that Inu-yasha was more than what he had at first assumed. This hanyou's was more than met the eyes, Riku realized as the amber-eyed Inu-yasha stared up at him. To defeat Auron, however, she would need more than the undying love of her brothers and friends.  
  
More even than the hidden love of Inu-yasha.  
  
~  
  
The ink-like darkness didn't falter or fade, lasting throughout the anxious night. Just as the first light of the morning splashed the sky with color, the darkness began to vanish and the mists disperse. Kagome was too relieved to speak.  
  
The night had passed without event, but the entire group was anxious nonetheless. As the darkness finally faded all together, Kagome voiced what had been on her mind the previous evening.  
  
"Something happened yesterday." Kagome replied, "Tell me what." Danika glanced sidelong at Riku, then at Inu-yasha. Both men looked back at the raven-haired girl with the bulging backpack. Danika turned to face Kagome, and they all came to a stop.  
  
"What happened to Inu-yasha yesterday, is only but a mere example of what will happen to you." Danika began, but before she could speak again, Inu- yasha interrupted her. "No!" He said loudly, stepping towards Danika.  
  
Kagome glanced at the three. Once more, a silent discussion was taking place.  
  
"I can tell you no more." Danika finished after a heavy silence, closing her mouth tightly and beginning to walk once more. Kagome scowled and dropped her bag. "What's going on!? I don't like being treated like a naïve kid! I can handle it!" she exclaimed, "And I'm not moving until you give me the chance."  
  
Inu-yasha turned and scowled back at the obstinate girl. Their eyes locked, and both expressions softened. Danika and Riku continued to walk, both exchanging glances that were unreadable to Inu-yasha and Kagome. Eventually, the entire group was silent and moving once more.  
  
It was a strange atmosphere, Kagome realized after many boring minutes. Strange for the fact that Riku and Danika so reflected the innermost wishes of Kagome; to be with Inu-yasha in a relationship untouched by the terrible realities of the world.  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly, and Inu-yasha noted this with a frown. So much seemed to already rest upon her shoulders, and yet......how could he take such a burden from her, when she herself knew not of the terrible pain that plagued her soul? Her life, memory, and beliefs may have been altered......yet inside, so very deep inside, nothing could hide who she was. What she could be.  
  
Who Kagome was meant to be. ~  
  
Inu-yasha stopped dead in his tracks, and reached out to grab Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome!" He snapped, eyes darting around them, mind racing. "It's him! Naraku!" Kagome inhaled sharply. Riku cast a glance back at them, and paused at the sight of their faces.  
  
"What? What is it?" Danika asked, her usually calm disposition becoming steadily less calm indeed. Riku placed a hand on the hilt of his inherited blade and readied himself for an attack. Slowly, with unseen hesitance, he drew in a deep breath.  
  
There, in the midst of all other scents, was that of Auron's.  
  
"Auron." Riku breathed, the effect Auron's scent, name--the thought of Auron was enough to make even Riku grow anxious with fear. Danika placed a slender hand on Riku's shoulder. 'He comes.' she whispered, her voice ringing in his thoughts.  
  
'Has the time come, Danika? The time to tell her.....? To tell Kagome who she is destined to be?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia: A short chapter, but useful nonetheless!  
  
Crescent: Definitely short, however we're yet to see how useful.  
  
* awkward silence *  
  
Inu: They sound....smart......whoa!  
  
Mia & Crescent: What's that supposed to mean!?!?  
  
Inu: Yipe! *runs away*  
  
Mia:......didn't even need to get the mallet out this time......  
  
Crescent: *shrugs*  
  
Mia: Oh well! Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	9. The Revelation

Mia: Chapter 9 at last! I can't believe we're already this far!  
  
Crescent22000: Well I'm gonna kill someone if my Fluffy doesn't come in soon!!! GRRR!! ROAR!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: We all know I'm sexier than that faggot.  
  
Crescent: *grabs big, SHINY axe and swings it at Inu*  
  
Inu: WHAT THE FU---!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*Crescent begins to chase Inu around with the big, shiny axe*  
  
Mia:.......if I don't get killed in the meantime, please review soon. *sweat drop*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 9: The Revelation  
  
Danika closed her eyes, trying to draw all her energy together. Inu-yasha stood, Tetsusaiga drawn and at ready and Riku continually glanced around them. Kagome began to draw an arrow into her bow, but Riku took the arrow in two of his long, graceful fingers and broke it in half.  
  
"You are not to fight."  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open in her outrage. How dare he try to stop her from taking on that despicable Naraku! She stepped towards Riku, angrily, but Inu-yasha grabbed her shoulder once more and turned her to face him.  
  
"It's not worth it Kagome. I'm not going to lose you too." He said quietly, a slight blush creeping up his cheek as he spoke the last words. Kagome knew instantly that Kikyo came to mind as these words were spoken.  
  
Kagome stopped, and stood amongst the three. Danika was still focusing her energy, hands in a weird sort of stance and Riku had no visible weapon, unlike Inu-yasha, who was armed with the proud Tetsusaiga. Kagome felt naked, standing in the middle of a circle that furthered the visage of her feminine weakness.  
  
The scent of Naraku was growing; as was the scent of Auron. None voiced aloud their worries, but as the scent grew closer, Riku pulled from a glossy black scabbard a blade more majestic, more beautiful than even the Tetsusaiga that Inu-yasha now held in his hands.  
  
The blade was long and well sharpened. The outermost edge of the blade was silver and glimmering in a natural way, but the inner of the blade was a deep, fiery red that seemed to burn to life as Riku's hand gripped the hilt. The blade's sharpest point was that which curved around to carve a u- shape in the gleaming sword.  
  
Riku's hand continued to hold the hilt with confidence. The hilt was black as the scabbard and decorated with a single flame which danced to life on the hilt, burning through Riku's hands as he brought the sword up over his head.  
  
"INFERNO BARRIER!" Riku roared, bringing the large blade down on the earth before him. Suddenly, great flames sprang up around the group. They danced and swirled, burning with a ferocity that amazed even Inu-yasha.  
  
Danika opened her eyes at last, a sly smile playing it's way across her lips.  
  
"We're not finished yet."  
  
In an instant, Danika began to chant in a language that flowed off her tongue in a lyrical way. The words were beautiful, the sound of the gentle waves lapping at the shore, the feeling of innermost calm that one did not possess often.  
  
And now the flames that encircled them were laced and intertwined with various shades of blue. The flames continued to dance, as Riku and Danika exchanged smiles that Kagome barely had time to notice. Then, a voice echoed through the woods, clear and cool.  
  
"Ah, you are well protected Kagome, a sure sign that my plan will be a success." the voice said after a moment of silence. It was Naraku. Inu- yasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga as his eyes narrowed on Naraku.  
  
Riku froze, and Danika glanced at him, almost horrified. "But his--his scent is that of Auron!" Danika exclaimed, her voice loud in it's shock. Kagome's head snapped in the elf's direction and Inu-yasha almost dropped his sword in shock.  
  
"Auron?" Kagome and Inu-yasha asked in unison. Once more, to each a different meaning to which Auron's name belonged; yet all knew within that Auron was, in a word, evil. However this was not Auron; this was Naraku.  
  
"Do not speak aloud that name!" Naraku hissed vehemently. Riku's eyes narrowed as they lay on Naraku, who was still concealed in the baboon suit used to fool Inu-yasha and his companions many a time previous to this encounter.  
  
Riku realized this was not just one demon, but a thousand encased in the form of one. This shocked him above all else, as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"You are most definitely not Auron; but who are you?" Riku roared over the flames, gripping his glimmering sword menacingly. "Do not lie." Naraku's eyes widened slightly, but slowly closed after a moment. He seemed to be in thought.  
  
"I was but a mere slave of Auron, a powerful warrior who was taught from the very master." Naraku began, his voice full of emotion that surprised even Inu-yasha, "But I was deceived. Auron used me. He was determined to destroy a civilization known as nothing more than the Guardians, and I was his tool. For the plan to work, we would have to fool and disguise time....we would be gods in our own right."  
  
"I was in pursuit of naught but power, and such appealed to me as I met Auron for the first time. We would deceive Kikyo. We would make her to believe that in the attempt to fight Auron, Kagome would perish. Certainly High Priestess Kikyo would seek guidance from one greater than her. Soul, the former High Priest of her village. And yes, she was predictable in her actions. She did as was planned."  
  
Inu-yasha growled low in his chest, but Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. The hanyou refrained from attacking Naraku, but only for the efforts of Kagome.  
  
"And so a plan was devised, a plan that would make Kikyo seem righteous even to Lord Riku, the prince and ruler of the guardians after the death of Lord Tidus. And so the plan was put into action, and even the prince was fooled."  
  
Now it was Riku's turn to step forward. "Bastard." he muttered, restraining himself as his fists burst into black flame. Danika and Kagome came forward and grabbed his arms. Inu-yasha stepped next to Riku. The two glared at Naraku, as the girls held Riku fast.  
  
"Kikyo saw more than she would allow you to know, Lord Riku." Naraku paused, removing his baboon mask to reveal a nasty sneer that taunted Riku. Even Inu-yasha was needed to restrain Riku now. Naraku laughed, a thoroughly amused laugh that haunted the demon.  
  
"She saw a lie, a broken promise made for a broken reason." Naraku continued, his voice growing dangerously low, and biting into Inu-yasha who had let go of Riku in his shock.  
  
Naraku was talking about him. Kikyo.......Kikyo and him!  
  
"The false seer that I created allowed Kikyo to see Inu-yasha betray her, and she him. The pathetic hanyou she loved so bothered me, and I decided to wound Kikyo where she could never heal--her soul."  
  
"BASTARD!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!! I WILL!" Inu-yasha raced at the flames, his eyes flashing with anger. Kagome jumped in front of him. "NO!" She cried, and the hanyou froze in an instant.  
  
His breathing was ragged and his hair blew in the ominous breeze. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-yasha in an embrace that shocked the hanyou. Inu-yasha let his sword hang as he returned her embrace, the flames dancing only inches away.  
  
"And so the plan worked, by ridding this era, this world, of Kagome, the horrible fate could at last come true. It did so very beautifully. Now Auron was truly at ease. Until the other, less known prophecy was fulfilled, he could rest. Use and abuse his so loyal workers."  
  
"He used me! I, Naraku, a greater demon than even him! Now I take my REVENGE!" Naraku roared, his frustration and utter rage making his raven tresses wild and steely eyes unreadable. The group stared, from within the dancing flames, at the demon before them.  
  
Kagome turned to face Naraku, shock and confusion lining her features. "What?" she asked, walking until her nose just touched the flames. "What did you say?"  
  
Her voice was calm, cool and calculated. A tone never heard to Inu-yasha's ears, and only too painfully familiar to Riku and to Danika. The girl stepped through the flames, Inu-yasha at her heels. The barrier faltered than broke, at the will of Riku.  
  
Naraku's smirk became more profound than ever.  
  
"It was you." Naraku whispered, his voice barely audible, though no one dare breath; no one dare move. Kagome stepped towards Naraku once more, and Inu-yasha stood beside her. "IT WAS YOU!" Naraku yelled, his voice harsh and cold.  
  
"Yes Kagome, it was your fault. Your fault that your family died, your fault that Lord Riku is so struggling for power, that Akirako is dead! Yes, you pathetic wench, it is your fault that Inu-yasha feels such grief and pain over Kikyo. AND IT WILL BE AT YOUR FEET THAT THEGUARDIANS WILL CRUMBLE AND FAIL!!"  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees at this last words, as they echoed through her mind. Inu-yasha brought the Tetsusaiga up and pointed it menacingly at Naraku. "SHUT UP!! SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!!" he roared, just as Riku was bringing his flaming sword down on the soil before Naraku.  
  
The earth rumbled and shook, and Naraku stumbled, lacking all grace he had possessed beforehand. Riku glared at the demon, pointing his beautiful blade at Naraku's chest. "GO." he said with vehemence. "GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Inu-yasha and Kagome turned to Riku, protesting loudly.  
  
Naraku fled. "NO! THAT BASTARD CAN'T ESCAPE!" Inu-yasha protested, his very heart in every word. Riku cast his gaze downwards, sympathetically.  
  
"I am afraid, my friends, we must."  
  
~  
  
The fire blazed in the center of their small circle. The scent of Auron was no longer present, yet a heavy silence hung over the companions. Kagome sat, isolated, from the fire. Riku and Danika were constantly exchanging thoughts, but neither could find words to comfort the girl.  
  
Was it truly her fault?  
  
Riku felt instantly outraged, but refrained from shouting anything aloud. He mustn't show such emotion, for Kagome could not learn of her past.....not yet.  
  
Inu-yasha left the fire after a moment, and sat down next to Kagome. The light of the fire touched neither of them, and Riku and Danika knew it best not to grow involved. The demon and elf climbed to their feet. "We will be back shortly, we will be keeping watch near." Riku announced, his voice forcefully lacking any emotion.  
  
The two vanished, leaving Inu-yasha and Kagome sitting in darkness, gazing into the cheerful flames of the fire. Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
"It's my fault......I-I never meant to......I never knew!" she cried suddenly, falling against Inu-yasha, who jumped slightly in surprise. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, as she began to sob silently into his chest.  
  
"I don't care, Kagome, what that bastard says......it was not your fault, it was never your fault." Inu-yasha replied as he sobs slowly ceased. Kagome leaned into the hanyou, so happy he was there now. It had not been her fault, he assured her, and yet......Slowly, Kagome pulled away from Inu-yasha.  
  
"What if......it was?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked almost appalled, as if the idea was enough to make him sick. Perhaps Kagome should've let him believe what he had wanted to believe. "Then I would still protect you from all that I could." he answered after a lengthy silence, in which Kagome shook convulsively with a dry sob. What if? She was plagued with questions she could not answer......could she ever?  
  
Kagome slowly hugged Inu-yasha once more, and this time, Inu-yasha tightened the embrace.  
  
'You're all I have left......' He managed to think, forcing back the deep emotions that poured out of him. 'I......I can never have what I once did, not with Kikyo......but I have you. I'm not alone......I still have you.'  
  
With this last thought, Inu-yasha's eyes locked with Kagome's, and slowly, but surely, their lips met. A passionate kiss, laced with emotion no longer hidden and intertwined with wounds that would never heal, nor ever be forgotten.  
  
The wind picked up slightly, as the kiss grew with more fervor than before. The moon peeked out from behind the few clouds in the dark, dark sky. The stars glittered and winked from above, and for once, there was a feeling of peace.  
  
A feeling of peace that both Inu-yasha and Kagome hoped would last forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia: Okay, so shoot me.  
  
Crescent: *pulls out machine gun*  
  
Mia: Not literally!! AHHH!!  
  
Crescent: She's *BOOM* supposed *BOOM* to *BOOM* be *BOOM* with *BOOM* Sesshomaru!!!!!!! *BOOM, BOOM*  
  
Mia: I KNOWWWWWW!!! I'M SORRRRYYYYY!  
  
Inu: *shrugs and begins to eat ramen*  
  
Mia: I know this is kind of considered a Kagome/Sesshomaru fan-fiction, but that's not until later! Sorry!  
  
Crescent: I'LL GIVE YOU SORRY!!!  
  
Mia: I-I....AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs away, still screaming* 


	10. The Metamorphosis

Mia: I've avoided death at least three times since the beginning of this story.....c'mon people, that's gotta be a record!  
  
Crescent22000: *ignoring Mia* Yay! We've hit a milestone people! Welcome to chapter 10! Whoo hoo!  
  
Mia: Yeah, for me AND the story!  
  
Crescent: On with Chapter 10!!  
  
Mia: YEE-HAW!!! *puts on the special hat once again*  
  
Crescent & Inu: Here we go again......*sweat drop*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 10: The Metamorphosis  
  
The morning air was crisp and cool, awakening Kagome as she stretched with a loud yawn. Inu-yasha lay asleep next to her, silvery hair resting on one shoulder. The girl smiled and planted a soft kiss on the hanyou's cheek. He smiled with his eyes still closed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Good morning, Inu-yasha." Kagome said with a smile, and squeezed his hand. "Mornin'." he replied cheerfully, seemingly nonplussed about the events of the previous night. Kagome's smile brightened.  
  
"Kagome." a voice called from behind them. The girl spun around, blushing somewhat to find Riku staring at her in a brotherly type way. "It is time." The words came out nonchalant, but there was underlying emotion in Riku's calculated voice, and Kagome could only sense it, rather than hear it.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inu-yasha, who, rather than smile, frowned deeply.  
  
"What's wrong Inu-yasha?" she asked, her smile vanishing. "It'll be painful Kagome.....are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, but Kagome just turned her eyes from him. She didn't know what would happen when she went with Riku, nor what it would accomplish......but since the previous night, she knew it was what must be done.  
  
Kagome barely understood what going with Riku was. They had never discussed it, but it had been haunting her as she slept, as the nightmare came to meet her. Luckily Inu-yasha had been with Kagome that night, or else the girl wondered how she would've gotten through the night.  
  
"You'll be......so different." Inu-yasha whispered, and Kagome only just heard him.  
  
"Will you stay by me, Inu-yasha? When it's dark and I'm alone......will you be there?" Kagome asked suddenly, voice low and laden with dejection. She turned to find Inu-yasha staring intensely at her. "I will be there, protecting you as I have always tried, and making sure you know how much I.....I...."  
  
He let his voice falter and break off. Kagome threw her arms around him and wiped a tear away. "I love you Inu-yasha......" she whispered in his ear, and he held her tightly. "I love you......" he whispered, his voice inaudible to even Kagome. Riku, however, heard the hanyou loud and clear.  
  
Riku cleared his throat from behind the two, and Kagome climbed to her feet. Inwardly, Riku was thrilled for his sister; even more so now that he knew for certain that Inu-yasha would be there for Kagome, and yet, he worried.  
  
It would be painful, a terrible experience that would change Kagome and literally separate who she really was, who she was really meant to be, and who she was as a human girl. Riku frowned deeply as he turned his dark eyes to the sapphire sky. He only hoped Kagome could find a way to live happily now....... After her true self was exposed.  
  
For would Inu-yasha's promise be kept too, when the mentioned darkness fully fell?  
  
~  
  
Kagome followed Riku silently, watching as he walked with more grace than she had ever managed. He was handsome and full of poise, an aristocratic appearance about him yet casual nonetheless. Kagome felt suddenly self- conscious, feeling every slight stumble as she continued to follow him.  
  
"You're entire life is going to change, Kagome. In both ways."  
  
Kagome almost stopped. Riku had spoken in a more direct manner than ever. What second way was Riku referring to? Kagome could only wonder as the demon before hastened his stride. "We must make haste, Danika awaits us."  
  
Kagome stifled a smile. "You're language is--out of date." she replied, attempting to make conversation. Riku merely scowled at her and continued to walk. "You'll soon come to find that my manner of wording is not as archaic as you currently believe."  
  
Kagome's slight grin was wiped from her face, and even as they came into view of Danika, the girl saw the deep frown worn by Riku. This was definitely too odd for her, and definitely too mysterious.  
  
~  
  
Riku continued to frown, glancing at his unknowing sister. How could he tell her? What words could express the fact that soon, her world would be rocked by and unjust past and undeniable destiny. Riku glanced at Danika, who smiled reassuringly.  
  
He definitely needed the reassurance, especially as he thought of the previous nights events.  
  
So, the evil Naraku that Inu-yasha and company had been chasing was only a mere servant of Auron. Riku shuddered at this thought. But Auron was now without his mastermind, Naraku. This had most certainly bought them some extra time to formulate a plan.  
  
Riku could only hope now, watching his youngest sister gaze around nervously. She was anxious, Riku noted, realizing how weak she now was. A human girl, nothing more. Her miko powers were hidden too well, as were her demon abilities. She was.......worthless.  
  
The pride Riku had once felt was gone. The pride in himself, his brothers-- Kagome. It was gone. He had broken a law to the guardians, because of his selfish emotions. He knew, watching his baby sister tuck her hair behind her ears, that she would never forgive him.  
  
Kagome knew, as well as himself, and better than most, that death was to be expected when you faced a danger such as Auron. Riku had broken her trust, but in the name of love all the same. He sighed silently, turning to find Danika's piercing eyes burning into him.  
  
'I know how you feel, Riku. She will soon learn of your reasons, be calm.' Danika thought to him, adding with this thought a wave of relief hit him. He prayed that Danika was right. Would Kagome allow her heart to forgive Riku......even after he had embarrassed and ruined her as a guardian?  
  
The entire remaining guardians knew as well as Riku, that in putting Kagome into hiding, he was breaking her very oath to the sacred jewel.  
  
But Kagome had been forgiven, Riku had made sure of it.  
  
Yet the thought of Kagome's realization was enough to worry him as his eyes locked with Danika's and he nodded. He pushed the thought of Kagome's wrath from his mind, the plan concocting as Danika began to chant under her breath, and her hands formed symbols and charters that glowed a pale blue before her.  
  
Riku turned to face his sister, as horror lined her features. "Do not fear, we are not harming you!" Riku reassured Kagome, eyes flashing painfully as Kagome's features showed the obvious distrust. Riku turned from the sight, eyes closed tightly.  
  
Kagome was transforming.  
  
~  
  
Inu-yasha slid into the sight, eyes narrowed at Riku, who was momentarily turned from Kagome.  
  
"BASTARD!! I TRUSTED YOU!!" The hanyou roared, unsheathing Tetsusaiga as he raced at the raven-haired demon. Suddenly a burst of white light, more luminosity than any had seen before exploded, interrupting Inu-yasha.  
  
There, in there in the midst of the blinding light, floating unnaturally on a non-existent breeze, were two slender figures. In unison, both figures raised their heads, looking straight, unseeingly. Inu-yasha realized in horror, both figures were Kagome.  
  
"The soul split......" Riku managed to mutter, turning to lock eyes with Inu- yasha, who was no longer angry. Danika was now shouting the words, forming the charters and spells with a slow pace, as her words soon grew hushed.  
  
Then, as if hundreds of unseen people began to chant with her, her voice echoed with the support of what had to be five hundred others. One figure glowed, surrounded in a light that flashed with vibrant colors. Her hair straightened and smoothed, her eyes snapped open once more and flashed with a silver beam of light.  
  
The form that began to transform screamed as an invisible hand scraped across her cheek, leaving two slender strips down her cheek. Automatically the blood was wiped from her tear-stained face and the stripes turned a deep black that matched her raven tresses.  
  
At the moment, the light brightened and they could no longer see the two twin forms. Riku shouted something that could not be heard among the roars of Danika and the many voices of the deceased that supported the spells.  
  
An unnatural silence fell, laden with intensity and Riku went to a weakened Danika, as she stumbled backwards. He caught her gracefully and the two knelt behind Inu-yasha, as he stepped forward.  
  
Inu-yasha sank to his knees before the light, heart breaking as a single, fragile woman crumpled into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Crescent: How.....GAY!!!  
  
Mia: Just cuz Sesshomaru's not with her.....  
  
Crescent: SHUT IT BITCH!!! *grabs the oh so familiar SHINY axe*  
  
Mia:.......*slowly backs away*....... 


	11. The Promise

Mia: Yippee!! Chapter 11 is up, finally!  
  
Crescent22000: I think Naraku should be a cross-dresser in this chapter!! *begins to hysterically laugh*  
  
Mia & Inu-yasha: .........*stares at Colleen and begins to slowly back away, once more*  
  
Crescent: What? *continues to hysterically laugh*  
  
Mia: *sweat-drop* Well then, moving on!! Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Inu: *still backing away from Colleen*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 11: The Promise  
  
Inu-yasha sat at the side of Kagome as she lay beside the burning fire, night had fallen already, and still she hadn't stirred. He sighed silently as Kagome slowly rolled over. Relief washed over him. She was definitely alive.  
  
Yet......where had the other Kagome gone? The twin woman, so shockingly reminiscent of Kagome had vanished in the burst of light, but Inu-yasha constantly felt as if somehow, he had let Kagome down. He hadn't saved her in the way she had meant......he closed his eyes thoughtfully then opened them once again, after a moment.  
  
The hanyou watched Kagome, eyes never leaving her slender face. Two, black stripes rested upon her cheek and Inu-yasha noticed how her hair rested lightly on her shoulder, no longer how it had been since their first meeting. She was even more beautiful than Kikyo now......  
  
Inu-yasha sighed with more candidness. He had known that Kagome was going to change. He had known Kagome was going to become her demon self. But somehow, as he sat beside this recreated Kagome, he found it difficult to refrain from reaching out and touching her. How could this be his Kagome? The Kagome he had come to, however reluctantly, love?  
  
She was so different.  
  
Inu-yasha found it so hard to believe this woman lying beside him was Kagome. She was more beautiful. An elegance only a demon could possess was about her, and it seemed she had grown in more ways than appearance; though Inu-yasha could only sense this change.  
  
He remembered his promise, however. That he would stand by her, no matter what; just as she had done for him. His mind wandered back to Kikyo. Back to days when he was young and naïve even more so than now, thinking that he had at last found love......another sigh escaped from Inu-yasha.  
  
Kikyo had been gone from his mind, with the memories that belonged to Kagome; with the transformation of Kagome. It seemed Kikyo had been a nightmare of the past, nothing more than a dream that had come and gone with the night......Kagome had taken up much of his mind now, and yet......  
  
He loved her, so deep inside. A love that would never vanish, yet Inu-yasha could remember Kikyo's harsh words as he had tried to convince her that he would protect her, only he could protect her. She no longer loved him, he realized sitting before Kagome. He had been foolish indeed, promising what she wanted, loving her blindly despite her actions.  
  
'Those days......' he thought with a pang, 'Please let those days be over.'  
  
He had realized, when Kagome had stumbled upon a past long forgotten, when Kagome had found pain beyond words......he realized how much he loved Kagome, though too reluctant to trust his heart once more. Time.  
  
Time heals all wounds, or so it was said. Inu-yasha assumed he would have to grow to understand the utter deceptions of Kikyo, and complete love of Kagome. Grow to understand why, so deep within, he still yearned to be with Kikyo, still loved her so much.  
  
And yet, Kagome had needed him, and those feelings for his beloved Kikyo were put aside, allowing Kagome into his heart. Now his love for this human girl grew, until even his voice grew soft, and his mind wouldn't clear......until he couldn't be at rest unless she was near......  
  
He hoped the cliché would ring true , as he looked down at the now demon Kagome. Though his life belonged to Kikyo, as much as hers belonged to him, Inu-yasha needed Kagome. Needed her to live and be happy, though he had been assured he deserved nothing more than death. Kagome had made certain he was happy, he was smiling, he was content.  
  
Inu-yasha glanced down at Kagome once more, to find her eyes fluttering open. The piercing silver eyes bit into him as their glances locked. He realized at once, despite the outward appearance, that this woman was his Kagome. She was still there, inside, though she seemed so different.  
  
Never once had this woman put herself before him, before her friends. Inu- yasha was no longer full of the enlightenment he had once possessed; he was back to the confusion. He knew at once, when he had realized this was definitely Kagome, that he loved her; though this brought pain to his chest. He was only putting Kagome in pain, and though he loved her so much......could he really put Kikyo behind him? Could he ever truthfully forget?  
  
Kagome sat upright, eyes darting around the room, then finally resting on Inu-yasha. She threw herself onto him instantly, tears leaking down her cheeks, burning the raven scars that rested on her cheek. In this very moment, as the hanyou comforted the sobbing Kagome, he realized as never before.......words came to him from a distant place, so utterly unconnected to him.  
  
'Once the threads of fate are tangled, they can never be undone......'  
  
This words shocked him, and somehow seemed so familiar. This ostensibly simple statement exposed more to him than even his own heart, his own emotions.  
  
He would always love Kikyo, he would always run back to her......but never would the days of old come back. Never would Inu-yasha find the peace with Kikyo that had once been, nevermore would her eyes be warmed by a smile, glowing with joy and compassion.  
  
Kikyo had died, heart and soul alike. She lived, thrived on the deaths of others; how could he be so unaware of this fact? The hanyou held onto Kagome, letting her sob against him as he grew even more lost in his thoughts.  
  
So......Kikyo had him trapped. He was lost in the intricate web of deception and pain, of histories long hidden and families torn apart by an evil greater even than Naraku.  
  
He was woven within the web and as he held Kagome, he realized he could never escape. Too many moments had passed with Kikyo in his mind, too many tears shed, too many nights of utter loneliness and unanswered prayer. In that instant he gave up all hope of ever being with Kagome, completely and without guilt.  
  
He loved Kagome, and was sure he always would; he was still plagued by confusion, but to him it was now clear that he could never fully forget Kikyo; not now, not ever. But he would stay by Kagome, protect her and support her; would put Kikyo from his mind, until she returned.......an yet, who then would taste the bitter sorrow of betrayal? As he turned his back on one, to aide the other? He still comforted Kagome, though within he knew that it would be her that would feel the pain.  
  
Kikyo had him drawn to her. He was receiving nothing, and yearning still for more. The cold, heartless woman would never give him the love, compassion, nor happiness he longed for......Kagome could, and would so very willingly.  
  
He held on even tighter to Kagome.  
  
He was stuck in time, lost in his past. He could never give his all to Kagome, for one must always look forward to move on; and Inu-yasha eyes could not be torn away from the horror of the deceit clouding his past.  
  
'I love you Kagome, and you've told me once that you would always be with me......please don't abandon me now, not because of Kikyo.' Inu-yasha thought, stroking Kagome's hair, murmuring comforting words in a most uncharacteristic manner, 'And trust me......that if I ever can let go of my past, it will be with you I spend the rest of my life......'  
  
A heavy silence fell as Kagome was soothed, and the tears streaked her face. She lay against Inu-yasha, the rhythmic beating of his heart calming her. Inu-yasha closed his eyes hard and tried to reassure himself that eventually he would forget his past......but no words would come to mind as he calmed Kagome.  
  
Only a seemingly simple statement came to his troubled mind, as Riku came into view, features emotionless in a manner reminiscent of Sesshomaru. Inu- yasha sighed silently, once more. He would grow to love Kagome more and more each day, and to hate Kikyo......but would he ever be able to fully give his heart to the woman he truly loved? Whoever it may be in the end?  
  
~  
  
'Once the threads of fate are tangled, they can never be undone......'  
  
- Kikyo, episode 47  
  
~  
  
Kagome had barely come to grips with these new changes, so shocked she had sobbed against Inu-yasha for so long. Gripping on to him, horrified of the strange feelings inside her. She had been comforted by her beloved hanyou until Riku had come and brought her to Danika.  
  
"Have you regained your strength Danika?" Riku asked, voice laced with concern as he gazed into Danika's eyes. "I have. Shall I return her memories?" the elf replied, stealing a glance at Kagome, who stood, still gripping onto Inu-yasha, terror in her eyes.  
  
'She looks so afraid......' Danika thought to Riku, hoping to post-pone the memory exchange. In truth she was so exhausted, but she would not let Riku, nor Kagome, down. She must be strong, for herself and the others. Riku's tone was calm and kind.  
  
'I know you're exhausted Danika, and if you wish to rest for the night, I will understand.'  
  
Danika smiled inwardly. Riku could be so sweet, when his cold reserve and guilt were pushed aside. The elf shook herself, this was not the time to think of Riku as more than her leader. 'I can handle it.' she replied simply, throwing a reassuring grin at Riku with a slight nod. He returned the nod and flashed a quick smile at her as well. "Kagome, please kneel before me." Danika said kindly, her tone no longer casual. Kagome shook her head slowly. "No more......please, I-I don't know what's going on." She buried her head in Inu-yasha's chest. He wrapped an arm around her protectively.  
  
"I know what you were doing now, Riku. And I do apologize for jumping to conclusions earlier, but tell me what the hell is going on, or Kagome's not doing anything you tell her to." The hanyou snapped angrily, Kikyo once more slipping from his mind. Her face vanishing from within him at last, the remembrance of her kiss on his lips slipped away, and her haunting words were gone.  
  
Was his promise beginning to come into action at last?  
  
Inu-yasha glared angrily at Riku; and in this instant, before he realized it, Inu-yasha had left Kikyo in his past, for even a moment, and come to grips with his present. Now? Could he now, at last, fully keep the promise he had made? The silvery-haired hanyou decided to think of this later, for at the moment, Riku had some explaining to do.  
  
"It is the ancient ritual of a soul split. Kagome has two souls within her now. Though they are separate, they are like the pieces of a puzzle, so different, yet meant to fit together as one." Riku began, closing his eyes with patience, Kagome's sobs died and she clutched onto Inu-yasha more than ever. This was too much, too much for her......  
  
"Kagome is both demon and human, both woman and girl. Inside her, she is both my sister and a stranger. She is different in her appearance, in her experiences, and therefore she is different as a whole. Inu-yasha, when Kagome acquires these memories, she will change. Towards me, towards Danika......towards you." Riku gazed at the hanyou, emotions indescribable, but pity in his eyes. Even Riku realized he was being painfully blunt.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes widened fleetingly.  
  
He had been right in suspecting Kagome would change, both outwardly and inwardly. She would be different, in more ways than he had imagined. The pain would change her......and consume her.  
  
The darkness Kagome had spoken of! This was it, the pain, the experiences; this was the darkness. This was the basis of his promise, the test that would determine how strong his love for Kagome truly was. For fate had already failed once, to his eyes at least. This was meant to be. His love of Kagome would prevail, against the darkness; against the tainted perceptions Kikyo had given him of love.  
  
Now, he realized, just how important his promise to Kagome was. He would be all that would sustain Kagome, until she grew to understand her past.  
  
Inu-yasha thought, and hugged Kagome to him, no longer caring what others thought if he showed his love for her. She knew how he felt, even more so that Kikyo. She knew, could relate, could help him as he helped her. Inu- yasha no longer knew how long his Kagome would remain the woman he loved. If she would change, forget of him......he slowly met Riku's deep, dark eyes.  
  
If these memories were given to Kagome, his promise would be tested at last. The promise he had made in the blindness of love once more. Had he fallen into fate's trap once more? Inu-yasha could only hope, waiting, as Kagome kneeled before Danika, that this love was unlike that shared with Kikyo.  
  
Inu-yasha could only hope that this love so much depended on......was pure.  
  
That his promise would be kept.  
  
~  
  
Kagome knelt before Danika, heart racing, eyes darting to Inu-yasha every second. She trusted him so much, and he most certainly would not let Riku harm her.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried out, just as Danika raised her hands to begin the spell. The hanyou dropped to his knees beside her, eyes full of concern. Kagome noticed, despite the situation, that something within him was different.......She shook her head as if to shake the thoughts of this from her mind. They would discuss this later. Kagome's heart began to race as she looked from Riku to Danika, back to Inu-yasha's concerned face once more.  
  
"Stay......stay by me when she gives me the memories......please?"  
  
Inu-yasha nodded, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do it now." Riku said quietly to Danika, eyes focused on Kagome as the elf locked eyes with her. Kagome met the piercing blue orbs that were Danika's eyes very reluctantly, and only when Inu-yasha squeezed her ever so slightly; reassuring her silently.  
  
Suddenly, day after day passed through her mind. Memories poured throughout her mind, each one so different from the others. Kagome was only saved from flying backwards by Inu-yasha's protective arm around her.  
  
"Kagome..." Inu-yasha muttered, letting the demon girl fall against him weakly. Once more she was sobbing in his arms. Riku stepped forward, and spoke Kagome's name aloud. The girl suddenly grew rigid, and lessened her grip on Inu-yasha. Her sobs grew silent, her face distorted in anger, as she removed it from Inu-yasha's robes.  
  
"You....." she hissed angrily, slowly turning to face her brother. All the memories registered within her. She was so different, yet so similar to her human self......all she knew now, however, was that her brother had ruined her as a guardian. Wrecked what pride she had, torn away what virtues and morals she had held......  
  
"YOU!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia: A good chapter, if I say so myself.  
  
Crescent: *rolls eyes* aren't we vain......  
  
Inu: I'm......I'm SO brave! *eyes are replaced by stars*  
  
Mia & Crescent:......uh......?  
  
Inu: I'm so cool, I'm so cool! *does the cool dance*  
  
Mia: Right. If I'm vain, then what does that make him?!?  
  
Crescent: *sweat-drop*  
  
Inu: *continues to do the cool dance*  
  
Mia: Yeah...uhh....See you next time! Don't forget to review!! 


	12. The Past

Crescent22000: * in Dragon Ball Z narrator voice* Chapter 12.....GO!  
  
Mia:........riiight.  
  
Inu: *stuffing his face with ramen*  
  
Crescent: *still in Dragon Ball Z voice* I AM COOL!  
  
Mia: SAVE ME FROM THE ANNOYING VOICE.......on with Chapter 12!  
  
Crescent: *STILL in the Dragon Ball Z voice* Chapter 12......GO!!  
  
Inu: *slowly puts ramen down and walks over casually to Crescent*  
  
Mia: Inu.......?  
  
Inu: *punches Crescent in the face* Okay, NOW on with chapter 12.  
  
Mia: I wouldn't have done that if I were you...... _  
  
Crescent: o_O  
  
~  
  
Chapter 12: The Past  
  
Kagome climbed to her feet slowly, deliberately. Her piercing silver eyes never left Riku, locked onto his intelligent features and eyes that lacked emotion as he beheld his sister, fully reborn and memories replaced at last.  
  
For an instant, her features softened, and her eyes flickered with withheld sentiment. As quickly as this break in her anger came, it was gone. Her wrath was back, with a vengeance. She took a wobbly step forward, unsure if her legs were stable.  
  
Her senses, now so heightened, seemed natural. She turned to Danika, to find the elven woman staring at her with rapt attention. "Do you want your sword, Kagome?" she asked, voice cool and casual. As if these were events that passed familiarly every day.  
  
"I do." Kagome announced, voice confident and unshaken by her brothers cold stare, which bit into her as she turned to Danika with a fleeting smile. "I hope it is all well with you?" Danika muttered, sure Kagome would hear her voice.  
  
"It was, for only a moment in time."  
  
Danika paused momentarily, offense in her eyes. Kagome's features softened once more, and she silently apologized in thought. Danika nodded. The elf had expected the anger of Kagome, had expected the pain shadowing Kagome's usually cheerful smile.  
  
What she hadn't expected was the obvious guilt in Kagome's silver eyes, or the horribly sorrowful glance at Inu-yasha. What had Danika missed? And even more so, what had Riku missed? Something had happened between Kagome and Inu-yasha......  
  
"Are you certain?'  
  
Kagome nodded at her friend, slowly, with one last glance at an unseeing Inu-yasha. 'Kagome......' the hanyou thought painfully. He was snapped from his thoughts by Kagome's warm glance. He slowly raised his head, locking eyes with the now demon Kagome, hesitantly.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He swallowed hard, uncertain if he would ever see this true smile again. Kagome was slipping away, right before his eyes. He turned away, as Kagome once more knelt before Danika. The hanyou slowly backed away, eyes closing as the elf standing before Kagome began to mutter. She placed her index finger in the center of the forehead of the raven-haired woman.  
  
A white light surrounded Kagome instantly, and Danika continued to mutter, stopping only when the luminosity began to fade. In the place where Kagome had knelt, still in her school uniform, was a demon woman. A beautiful, raven-haired young woman with piercing silver eyes and beauty unparalleled by all but Danika.  
  
This was the true demon form of Kagome, and Inu-yasha opened his eyes to find the woman kneeling before Danika still, but without the calm expression and thoughtful features.  
  
Kagome was angry.  
  
She once more got to her feet, this time gracefully and without hesitation. "Brother, why do you forsake me?" a cool voice rang out, hinted only barely with that of her human form. Inu-yasha swallowed his words, her name dying on his lips.  
  
Flowing pants, the purest of black silk and sandals that seemed untouched by dirt. Her shirt, whose sleeves hung off her shoulders, was also of the beautiful silk. The off-the-shoulder top revealed a mark upon her right shoulder, the crest of her family, worn by all the guardians. The sign of her father.  
  
Inu-yasha marveled at this new Kagome. She was still shorter than him, but she seemed so tall in her renewed elegance. Her silk ensemble clung to her body slightly, billowing in a liquid-like form. She was beautiful, even standing beside the lovely Danika.  
  
At her hip, was the intricately designed scabbard of her heirloom blade. She rested a slender hand upon the seemingly delicate hilt of the blade, and drew out the sword. It was longer than even Riku's Chaos Blade, wide and shining inwardly. Colors mingled in the very core of the sword, luminescent with a pale glow and exotic colors that played across the soil.  
  
Riku closed his mouth tightly at the sight of this blade. It was the Silence. The only blade that their father had foraged with his own bare hands. The only blade with the power of the soul.  
  
Was Kagome truly going to fight him? Here and now? Was he own sister, whom he had risked everything for, ready to attempt to annihilate him?  
  
Riku slowly drew his own sword, as Kagome turned to him, a smoldered flame renewed in her eyes as they locked with Riku's. "Do you truly hate me so, Kagome?" Kagome's steady gaze darkened, burning into Riku. Both demons clenched their jaw, making each appear alike to the other; their relation striking as Kagome opened her mouth to mutter her reply.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Riku closed his dark eyes, the shadow of a frown crossing his face as he raised his blade. "Then so be it. I shall not hold back." Kagome scowled slightly at these words, casting one last glance over her shoulder at Inu- yasha. He, too, gazed at her in a fearful manner. She loved him, but this was something she must do, on her own.  
  
She sighed inwardly, however. What must be accomplished, must be accomplished; no matter the risk. Kagome raised her sword as well. She was back, and she wasn't accepting her fate sitting down any longer.  
  
~  
  
Riku leaped out of Kagome's reach, eyes searching for his sister. From behind, the whoosh of her blade made him jump form his perch upon the largest branch to the hard ground.  
  
Danika glanced at him, then at Kagome. She could defend, or defy, neither. The elf sighed, standing beside Inu-yasha. His eyes never left the new, demon, Kagome. The hanyou turned from the battle. The Kagome he knew, the Kagome he loved, would never allow honor and pride to turn her against her own flesh and blood.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed, walking away from the battle with cloudy eyes. And suddenly, he remembered, this was not his Kagome. The one he knew and loved. This was the ruthless, cold demon Kagome in which a horrible past lay. He hesitated, which he seemed to be doing so often nowadays. He cast a gloomy look over his shoulder and took a step forward.  
  
Just as Kagome and Riku were out of his sight, a roar echoed through the forest.  
  
"BASTARD! MY FATE WAS NOT YOURS TO DECIDE, LET ALONE YOURS TO CONTROL!" Kagome yelled, her brother stopping dead in his tracks. Inu-yasha swallowed his pain and raced to the battle scene once more. He would not let Kagome do what she would only regret in days to come.  
  
Danika stood, eyes watering as her hands absently created faintly glowing charters that posed no real threat to neither Riku, nor Kagome. Inu-yasha slid into sight, Tetsusaiga unsheathed, ready to defend Kagome despite her utter and complete change, both inwardly and out.  
  
"But the heart, my sister, does not always perform in accordance with the brain." Riku replied coolly, his voice losing it's edge and becoming soft once more. Kagome's blade hung slightly at her side. "I was meant to die that day, Riku. Fate had decided, and you were not meant to intervene. It is my fault that so many felt the pain Naraku spoke of."  
  
Kagome swallowed, silver eyes flashing dangerously as she brought the blade up, pointing it's tip directly at Riku. "Inu-yasha and Kikyo, Sango, Miroku! All of them! My friends! IT WAS OUR FAULT!"  
  
"I would have killed Auron, bringing his death alongside mine. But you were selfish, a fool! I AM NOT MEANT TO LIVE!" Kagome threw her furiously glowing blade from her and was in Riku's face before any noticed her movement.  
  
"Yet you still feel my breath upon your neck, and my warm touch, do you not?"  
  
Inu-yasha swallowed stepping forward, tone confident and open. "Once the threads of fate are tangled, they can never be undone." he called to Kagome who slowly turned to face him. "Killing Riku won't do a damn thing Kagome, this isn't you! You're not Kagome, because the girl I know would never do this! Stop, or I'll have to stop you." He raised the Tetsusaiga in a threatening manner, but he would not fight Kagome in truth.  
  
The woman gazed at Inu-yasha, expression softening and arms going limp at her side. For an instant, Inu-yasha saw the true Kagome. Relief washed over him as he realized Kagome was not completely gone, not yet. But still, Kagome's eyes glowed with an enraged radiance.  
  
"Trust me Kagome, please."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. "Only through another's eyes can one truly see." she said, voice still angry as she glared at Riku, frustrated. "I have nothing more to say to you, but that you will no longer control my life as you once did. "  
  
Riku closed his eyes, turning from his sister with pain he held too tightly.  
  
It seemed Inu-yasha had saved both her heart, and Riku's life. And for even a minute, she had found her old self within this demon shell. Kagome, the true girl, had come back to the world. She sighed inwardly, turning from Riku and walking in the opposite direction.  
  
Inu-yasha had been an anchor to the real emotions, the real heart beating inside her. He had held her back from accomplishing that which would haunt her days for eternity. She smiled gratefully at Inu-yasha as she passed. 'Thank you......' she thought silently, and Inu-yasha returned her smile hesitantly.  
  
He glanced at Riku, who's dark eyes where shadowed and back turned to them. Danika went to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. The demon flinched slightly. 'She'll never forgive me, Danika. Never.' The elf slowly turned to find Kagome's eyes burning into her.  
  
"I think you have accomplished enough." Danika said, voice steady with cold indifference. Kagome felt her voice bite into her, but spun around and walked off nonetheless. Inu-yasha hesitated once more. "Should I go with her?" he questioned Danika.  
  
The attractive elf nodded. "She will need you before the night is over." Inu-yasha turned without a word, following Kagome.  
  
~  
  
The battle had ended before it had even begun, and on his behalf. He had gotten a glimpse of the fact the Kagome he loved wasn't completely gone, and this had been a relief beyond any felt before. For a moment, he had thought Kagome gone forever.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled, catching up to Kagome.  
  
"You.......you really scared me back there, Kagome." He said quietly, smiling fading as Kagome turned to look at him, tears streaming down his face. "Oh Inu-yasha, you were right. That wasn't me back there, that was not my heart beating, or my brain working......"  
  
The demon collapsed weakly against him, and he caught her gracefully. "Kagome! Kagome what's wrong?!" Slowly he sank to the ground, the girl in his arms sobbing silently. "This is too much, I just want to forget......my family, my friends! They're dead Inu-yasha! And thanks to my selfish brother, I may never again have the chance to avenge them!"  
  
Inu-yasha sighed, eyes meeting Kagome's, a gaze without hesitation. The first in a long while.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know where Kikyo is......but I know that inside of me, I always knew someday I would not be with her. And now that the day has come, I won't lie and tell you I have forgotten her. Her love is still with me, even though her hatred eats away at me constantly. I have you now, and I was so happy. I am so happy." Kagome realized how similar their fates seemed, and she closed her eyes carefully.  
  
Kagome smiled slowly, wiping away the tears. She still sat in his arms, and he still spoke, despite the fact that the night was growing black and the stars were springing up across the steadily darkening sky.  
  
"Even though we may never get the revenge we seek, we will always have the love and guidance of those near to us, and that is the gift from those departed from this world." Inu-yasha's voice was soft, quiet; reassuring all the same. "So in the end......when all that's left is that Auron guy and you, just remember that you are Kagome still. Just remember how many people love you......"  
  
He paused, eyes locking with Kagome's once more.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked, voice mingled with the chill, night breeze. Inu-yasha's mind raced, to the real versions of Kikyo, of Kagome. Then to the new. The deceased, cold Kikyo whose hatred burned. The demon Kagome who lost herself within herself.  
  
He had still loved Kikyo, and now as he sat with Kagome. He realized his love was stronger even then that of his love for the girl Kagome. Their love had completed the test, and proved true. Inu-yasha held Kagome tighter to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled reassuringly at Kagome, who kissed him slowly. "I thought you're promise would break, I thought you wouldn't love me." she whispered. Inu-yasha sighed quietly. "I don't care what you look like, or how different your body may seem. I still love you, what's inside of you and what you stand for."  
  
Kagome held onto Inu-yasha only a moment longer before both climbed to their feet.  
  
Inu-yasha had never seemed wise to Kagome, but as the two walked slowly, aimlessly, the demon girl realized at last why both Kikyo and herself had fallen in love with this hanyou in the first place. This made Kagome frown slightly.  
  
Would fate also destroy what she and Inu-yasha now had? Just as had happened with Kikyo? She grabbed Inu-yasha's hand within hers. He had decided to stay with Kikyo long ago, so what had changed within him that she hadn't seen? She beamed all the same, because inside of her, the love was too strong to be broken even with the shadow of Kikyo there.  
  
'I love you, Inu-yasha......and all that you have done for me, and even Kikyo cannot stand in our way now."  
  
And yet, Kagome could never realize the figure shrouded in shadow, whose face was lost in the foliage of the trees, was the person that haunted both their thoughts.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia: Yay! That's some nice foreshadowing, eh crescent? Eh? *glances at Crescent* Oh no.......  
  
Crescent: *chasing Inu-yasha around with a metal baseball bat*  
  
Inu: AHHH! GET THIS FUCKING INSANE BITCH AWAYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Mia: Sometimes I feel so normal......until: *dresses up as Steve Irwin* CRIKEY MATES!! Watch as the enraged female attacks the fearful male, do you see that anger?! It's beautiful, just beautiful!  
  
Crescent: IT WON'T BE BEAUTIFUL WHEN I'M DONE!!  
  
Inu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Mia: .........Ok, I'm leaving now, don't forget to review!!! *runs away from the insane person we all know as Crescent, still wearing the Steve Irwin outfit*  
  
Inu: WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! 


	13. The Death

A/N : This chapter is also a partial song-fiction near the end. DO NOT skip ahead, unless you want to see the spoilers below. If you want to know exactly what happens, read all the way through. It's your choice in the end, however.  
  
The song is "The Reason" By Hoobastank and neither I, nor Colleen own either the song, the lyrics, or the band. So don't sue us (lol......unless you're that desperate for my sexy bellybutton lint.....)! Thank you! Please continue!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 13: The Death  
  
Two days had passed, without event. Unless, of course, more angry words exchanged between brother and sister were considered event.  
  
Inu-yasha and Danika had grown accustomed to the constant bickering that seemed to take place whenever the four came together. "Perhaps we should call back your other companions?" Danika whispered out of the corner of her mouth, one evening.  
  
"Like that would help.....Miroku would be groping you, Sango would be yelling at Miroku, and Shippo would be clinging on to everyone!" Inu-yasha grumbled back to the elf. Despite the words he had spoken, he truly did miss his friends. Especially the humor that Miroku and Sango provided, and the amusement Shippo always proved to be.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed inwardly, just as the conversation between Riku and Kagome grew heated.  
  
"ONCE MORE, I ASK OF YOU, WHY DID YOU SEND ME TO THE FUTURE?!" Kagome roared, "FOR MY OWN SAFETY?! WAS I NOT INTELLIGENT, OR STRONG ENOUGH, TO CARE FOR MYSELF?!"  
  
Riku glared at her, showing the most anger Inu-yasha had seen since their encounter with Naraku. "DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, I KNEW AS WELL AS ANYONE THAT YOU COULD TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! BUT DO NOT SCOLD ME, FOR YOU ARE ALIVE, ARE YOU NOT?!"  
  
Inu-yasha stood up, stepping between Kagome and Riku. "That's enough!" he snapped, "You're worse than we used to be!" Kagome gave a half-hearted smile, after a moment of hesitation. Things had really changed since her transformation, including the personality of Inu-yasha......and herself.  
  
"Forgive her, Inu-yasha, she doesn't understand love." Riku growled, but before any more cold words could escape, Inu-yasha had drawn Tetsusaiga. "You're a fool of a demon if you can't see why Kagome's mad! Now you're pissing me off, and it's not gonna end well if your big mouth don't shut up!"  
  
Riku's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"  
  
This time, however, Danika was the one intervening. "Riku, cut it out. We don't have time for this. We should be summoning Kouwyn and Kougen, not bickering amongst ourselves!" Kagome glanced at Danika when her other brothers' names were mentioned. "Kouwyn? Kougen?" her voice was quiet, as she searched her mind and the events from the day of her first time travel. The day Akirako had died to save her.  
  
Soul and Danieru......Kouwyn, Kougen, Riku......Akirako and Chito......all these people who had been there, protecting her and helping to save her life. She suddenly felt so empty, as if she had jumped to conclusions about Riku.  
  
She fell silent, getting to her feet slowly. "I'm going for a walk." she said simply, as Riku glared after her. Danika nodded, grabbing Riku's hand. "Come Riku, let's leave the two in peace." Danika smiled at Inu-yasha, who got to his feet as well.  
  
"We'll leave." The hanyou said roughly. Danika's smile faded and Riku's glare deepened. "Fine." the raven-haired demon snapped at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Go, and be done with it then."  
  
Inu-yasha rolled his eyes, and began to follow Kagome. A walk was just about what he needed after dealing with Riku and Kagome. The hanyou sighed. As if he didn't have enough to worry about......  
  
~  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-yasha questioned the frowning demon, the heavy silence broken by Inu-yasha's gruff voice. The girl turned to glance at him, silver eyes glimmering in the bright sunlight, reflecting the cloudless sky.  
  
"What is it Inu-yasha?" she asked, her tone soft. The hanyou fell silent as he felt her eyes bore into him. How could he put into words that fact that Kagome had, as of late, changed so very much? How could he ask her to not be different, when her past had become so devastating; even more so than that of her uncertain future?  
  
Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
He couldn't. There was nothing he could do now, for the time of regret was long past. He raised his amber eyes slowly and gazed at Kagome with a longing in his eye. How could he miss her, when she had been at his side this entire time? Never could he of imagined a day when he would need the cheerful, kind demeanor Kagome possessed; nor a moment when he would long for her standing beside him.  
  
Inu-yasha closed his eyes, turning from her as she reached out to him. How could he, even now, look Kagome in the eyes and tell her that he missed her? This words could not be spoken aloud, but even Kagome felt the tension that seemed to be around everyone she had at one time loved......even Riku.  
  
Inu-yasha wanted so badly to have his Kagome back, but he swallowed his words and smiled at Kagome. He wanted, needed, to know she was still with him......And yet, now that she seemed laden with too much misery to find even herself, how could he ask her to attempt to remember the love she had once so completely felt for him?  
  
"Inu-yasha, I know I haven't exactly been myself lately......" Kagome began quietly, voice barely heard amongst the rustling of the leaves and chatter of the various birds, "And I'm sorry to you , because I know you've given up so much for my sake.......including Kikyo."  
  
The hanyou's eyes snapped open and came to rest once more on Kagome. The girl beside him, dressed so elegantly with her silky, raven hair pulled up and toppled upon her head, seemed to shrink before him; back to the Kagome he so longed to see.  
  
"I'm always here......even though inside I'm so different." Kagome added after a moment of thick silence. Inu-yasha swallowed hard, glad in his decision to not speak of his thoughts. But suddenly, his mind was ripped from his own thoughts, and he spun around impulsively.  
  
"Kikyo." he whispered, his voice carrying to Kagome, who was already gazing at the dead woman before her. Kikyo's hair whipped out behind her in a null breeze that seemed to radiate off of the priestess herself. Her dark eyes glittered maliciously as she beheld the newly-demon Kagome.  
  
"Not all pasts can be forgotten, nor may all promises be kept." Kikyo said, voice indifferent, but eyes betraying her tone. Kagome stepped forward, the intricately engraved marking on her shoulder glowing with a pale light.  
  
Kagome wasn't going to wait for Kikyo this time; it was her turn to speak up.  
  
"You're soul has long gone dark, Kikyo, so why must you plague us with your constant interference? Go back to the depths of hell where you belong!" Kagome spat angrily, letting the demon blood within her take hold of her tongue.  
  
Inu-yasha watched her hand snatch the hilt of her blade in one fluid motion. She did not draw her weapon, however, and her eyes still remained locked with Kikyo's.  
  
The hanyou continued to watch them intently. Unspoken words lingered in the air, memories left in the sands of time, only to be rediscovered as they stood now; as cold glares were exchanged and confusion became familiar.  
  
Kagome longed to draw her blade, mind racing and heart pumping. Kikyo had destroyed so many souls', betrayed and lied to more than Riku, more than herself. Kagome would never forgive her for the pain she had cause Inu- yasha......the chance she had stolen from them.  
  
The hope for love that Kikyo ripped away, just by being near Inu-yasha.  
  
Kikyo stared at Kagome, at the billowing silk ensemble and the black mark carved onto Kagome's shoulder. "I see you have become you're true form, eh Kagome?" Kikyo replied, voice biting into Inu-yasha like the cold, lifeless breeze of a winter morn.  
  
In this instant, Inu-yasha realized he had chosen before he had even noticed. He had decided at last, and his silence ended with this thought. He loved Kagome; and it was about time he showed it, so he decided in that instant.  
  
"Kikyo, why do you keep coming back? Why are you still waiting for me if you hate me so much?!" Inu-yasha called, stepping beside Kagome, silver hair fluttering in the wind, amber eyes glowing slightly. Kikyo stared at him with her vacant eyes and scowling lips. Her hatred--and love--burned as their eyes met.  
  
He paused in his every movement. Still, after finally realizing the truth, this woman had hold over his heart. How could he keep his promise to Kagome now? When in his heart, every futile attempt to forget his love for Kikyo was forgotten? Yet something within him stirred.  
  
He loved Kagome, too.  
  
"I come back, Inu-yasha, because I gave my life to be with you in death......and I own you as no other may ever." Kikyo replied, voice dangerously low and eyes burning into his. "I wait for you because of your pathetic love for me, that shall never die as long as I walk this earth."  
  
"No longer." Inu-yasha whispered, Kagome's voice mingled with his as they spoke in unison. Kikyo's eyes widened, showing as much emotion as possible of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Twice she did this, before swallowing and stepping forward once or twice.  
  
"Wench! How dare you! You filthy wench of a demon!" Kikyo spat, pointing a single, slender finger at Kagome. "You've changed him! You've poisoned his mind! I own him!"  
  
Kikyo's scowl faded and her mouth twisted into a wicked smirk.  
  
"He is mine alone, Kagome. You can never truly have his heart. He is mine, even in death." Kikyo said, voice sinking even lower, into a smooth whisper. Kagome ripped her sword none too gently from it's scabbard and pointed it directly at Kikyo.  
  
"You're wrong!" Inu-yasha exclaimed, stepping between the too. "Kikyo, I don't belong to you! Not anymore!" This surprised Kikyo once more, and her smirk vanished instantly at his defiance. "I love you Kikyo, and that's my weakness. But I love Kagome too......as reluctant and selfish as I was, I'm not anymore!"  
  
Kikyo clenched her fists as his every word hit her, broke upon her. She gritted her teeth and raised her finger once more, pointing at Kagome with a shaking hand. "YOU FILTHY DEMON WHORE!" Kikyo roared, lunging at Kagome. Inu-yasha gasped, not expecting what had happened above many other things.  
  
Kagome was in too much shock, as well, to realize what the once so indifferently calm Kikyo had done .  
  
"YOU DO NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE!" Kikyo sobbed, anger and frustration coloring her tone. She wrapped her pale, pale hands around Kagome's neck and tried her best to strangle the woman lying beneath her.  
  
Inu-yasha ripped at Kikyo, grabbing her arm and throwing her back, off of Kagome. "KIKYO!" he yelled, shoving her backwards with all his might. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Both women looked at Inu-yasha, a heavy, breathless silence engulfing them all.  
  
"Fine, then I know now what I must do. I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT WHORE OF A WOMAN!" Kikyo spat vehemently, voice shaking in all her rage. Kagome raised her sword threateningly,  
  
"You will touch neither I, nor Inu-yasha." Kagome said, the sword's inner light radiating and it many colors swirling into a dark cloud within the translucent blade. "I won't let you hurt him again, Kikyo."  
  
Inu-yasha growled slightly, at more than the mere thought of Kagome harming Kikyo......more at the very memory of Kikyo attempting to strangle Kagome! He glanced at Kagome, who was watching both Kikyo and him at the same time.  
  
'Inu-yasha I won't fight her if you ask me not to......' Kagome thought-spoke to Inu-yasha, her heart pumping even more rapidly than before. Inu-yasha sighed inwardly. 'Try not to......for my sake.' Inu-yasha replied, even his thoughts shaky. Kagome nodded, but Kikyo's movements alerted her.  
  
Kikyo was fitting a glowing arrow into her old, wooden bow. "YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NOW, WENCH!" she called to Kagome, raising her bow. To Kagome, every moment came in slow motion. Was she truly going to die here? At the fault of Kikyo?  
  
She had only an instant to realize she would die in the arms of Inu-yasha, and this brought a flicker of warmth within her as she gazed at Inu-yasha painfully. She knew she could not dodge this arrow, for some power held her rooted to the ground.  
  
Kagome realized devastatingly that this mysterious power was her own fear, her own hatred for Kikyo.  
  
"KAGOME!" A voice called, full of concern, full of emotion. Kagome tore her eyes from Inu-yasha's yelling voice and indefinitely deep eyes, to find the arrow flying at her. A moment in the eyes of another, saw a scene of irreversible tragedy, as the arrow grew ever closer, flying true in motion that seemed too slow for reality.  
  
Just as Kagome knew the arrow would reach it's destination she winced, but no pain came. She opened her eyes and screamed louder than she had ever in her life. "INU-YASHA!!!" She sank to her knees holding Inu-yasha to her.  
  
Kikyo stumbled back horrified. Her arrow hadn't missed, Inu-yasha had save Kagome. Kikyo's startled expression froze within Kagome's mind, but the demon would not forgive Kikyo. Never. This priestess, to the eyes of Kagome, was worse than Auron himself. Kagome held Inu-yasha to her.  
  
Inu-yasha had taken the arrow for Kagome......Inu-yasha was giving his life, in return for her own.  
  
Kagome set him down gently, tears falling from her silvery eyes. She got to her feet, glancing at Inu-yasha once more before taking the blade in her hand, the Silence, and whipping it at Kikyo.  
  
"DEATH OF THE SOUL!" Kagome cried, making the four charter spells with her hands. This was, in a single phrase, the ultimate punishment. A soul would be destroyed upon impact, to the living......or the living dead, where ever their soul may lie.  
  
Kikyo fell as the sword be-headed her and her scream was cut off instantly. Inu-yasha groaned from behind Kagome, who let the charters fall as she slid to her knees beside him. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, and he tried his best to smile at the woman holding him.  
  
Kagome let the tears fall, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, Inu-yasha......why did you save me? Why did you get in the way?" she sobbed, refusing to look at the arrow that stuck directly from his chest. She gently pulled it out, but the glowing light dispersed before she had removed it. She let out a dry sob as he winced in pain.  
  
Inu-yasha clutched onto Kagome's hand, a single tear rolling down his face. Blood drenched his wound, and formed in a pool of sorrow around him. "I love you so much K-Kagome......" Inu-yasha took a breath, ragged and sharp, "and I don't want to--to hurt you, I'm sorry for everything......I-I don't want to die......"  
  
I'm not a perfect person, There's many things I wish I didn't do, But I continue learning...... I never meant to do those things to you.  
  
Kagome sobs shook her entire body, the tears an endless stream of pain, of memory. "No.....n-no, you can't leave me, not here......not like this!" she choked out, eyes clouded by tears that she didn't want to let fall, she couldn't let fall.  
  
Inu-yasha felt so dark inside, lost in his own mind. He loved Kagome so much. He would never regret dying for her, even if it meant an eternity in hell. He knew now that Kagome had changed him, saved him. She was all he had sometimes, and love wasn't a great enough word for him to express his feelings for her. He was so sorry, he wanted so badly to be here with her......he had so much to tell her, to show her.....he loved her so much......  
  
And so I have to say before I go, That I just want you to know:  
  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new......  
  
And the reason is you.  
  
"I love you......" he murmured, and Kagome slowly met his lips, the taste of blood filling the painful kiss. Inu-yasha draped his arms around her and Kagome held onto him tightly......and she collapsed against him, the blood soaking into her ensemble as well.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday.  
  
And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away, And be the one who catches all you're tears.  
  
That's why I need you to hear......  
  
Kagome's weeping softened as Inu-yasha smoothed her hair back and glanced at her, eyes misty and unfocused in his pain. "I need you, Inu-yasha......I need you here.....with me." she murmured, tears staining her face as she kissed the hanyou's forehead, brushing his hair from his eyes. "I love you, too." she choked as the tears mingled with his dark pool of blood, Inu- yasha's arms still holding her to him.  
  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new......  
  
And the reason is you.  
  
Inu-yasha's breathing was off, falling short and sharp. Kagome began to cry once more, all the agony of death, of love, pouring down her fair-skinned cheeks. She held onto Inu-yasha lightly, but enough to reassure him that she was there.  
  
She lay there, beside him, soaked in his blood and began to sing as the tears poured still. Her voice was quiet, barely heard, but it soothed Inu- yasha all the same. 'You saved me, Kagome. I know this now......'  
  
And the reason is you......Oh, the reason is you........  
  
I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you, And so I have to say before I go...... That I just want u to know  
  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be A reason to start over new,  
  
And the reason is you.........  
  
I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do.......  
  
Kagome met his lips once more, in a passionate kiss that Inu-yasha returned with the very last of his own strength. "I'm......I'm sorry....." Inu-yasha whispered as Kagome pulled away from him, hoping beyond hope that he would live to see tomorrow......  
  
"No, I don't care about any of it.....I love you....." Kagome whispered, still clutching onto him, the futile hope fading within her as his breathing grew strained.  
  
"I love you, Kagome......" he whispered, raising his blood-soaked hand and placing it on her cheek, Kagome put her hands over his, the tears falling silently as she kissed his hand. With his last breath, he kissed Kagome upon the forehead and smiled.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes fluttered closed, and Kagome's sobs poured out as she lay next to him still, until his last heartbeat vanished and his breaths no longer filled the empty silence. "Inu-yasha....." she sobbed silently.  
  
The demon woman could feel her own heart break, once more.  
  
Kagome muttered a prayer, a spell, and brought her sword to rest in the blood. Kagome's final wish for Inu-yasha, that he may be released from Kikyo and sent to heaven, was fulfilled. Inu-yasha was meant for eternal peace......and this made Kagome sobs grow louder, harder. He was free......  
  
"Inu-yasha......." she whispered, her head resting in the crook of his arm, which was draped limply over her shoulder. She slept, restlessly, uneasily, in his arm, drenched in the blood of the man she loved.  
  
Inu-yasha had loved her as no other, more even than Kikyo, who had perished that day under Kagome's spell. As the soul of Inu-yasha wept for Kagome, a single phrase floated melodically throughout the forest, echoing within Kagome as Inu-yasha's final farewell.......  
  
The reason is you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
~!~ SPOILER FOUND BELOW~!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Mia & Crescent: *crying and looking at old photos of Inu*  
  
Inu: I....I DIED?!? NO WAY!  
  
Mia: *sniff, sniff* I can't believe Inu-yasha died!  
  
Crescent: *angry* YOU WROTE IT! YOU MURDERER!  
  
Mia: *blinks confused* I did?!......OH YEAH! I am evil *does the Dr. Evil thing with her hand*  
  
Crescent: Poor Inu, he died......  
  
Inu: Uhh, Crescent? I'm right here?  
  
Mia: Until next time then, farewell Inu-yasha......  
  
Inu: I'M RIGHT HERE YA MORONS!! 


	14. The Finding

Mia: Wow......I never thought, I the positively SEXY Mia, would hit writers block......  
  
Crescent22000: Uhh......sexy? That's not right! Nope, nope. Definitely not right.  
  
Mia: Are you calling me.....FAT?!?!  
  
Inu: Well, we all know you're a cross dresser, so what else could she be talking about!!  
  
Mia: **very evil glare at Inu  
  
**Crescent: CROSS DRESSER!?!?! MWHAHAHA!! JUST LIKE NARAKU!! **falls over, laughing hysterically**  
  
Mia & Inu: !! O o !!  
  
Mia: Confuzzling as that child is, the mystery of Crescent will have to wait! It's finally time for Chapter 14! Yayness!  
  
Crescent: **still on the ground, rolling around, and still laughing hysterically  
  
**Inu: Yeah, okay, on with the story.......**mumbling about how insane these people are  
  
**Chapter 14: The Finding  
  
Time lay still as evening fell, the pale beams of moonlight found Kagome still gripping Inu-yasha, her once so beautiful face stained with tears, with the blood of the breathless Inu-yasha. The sky was growing darker, as Kagome woke, slowly raising herself up upon her hands, and closing her eyes tightly as she saw Inu-yasha in the lessening light.  
  
After all she had been through, Inu-yasha's death had forced her to teeter on the very edge of her sanity. She wanted so badly to rip Kikyo apart, to do worse than what she had already done to her. Kagome had destroyed her soul, what more could she do? The demon almost broke down once again, but the sound of footsteps in the distance made her blink the tears away, and force her to swallow the unutterable sorrow within her.  
  
She inhaled slowly, realizing that Riku was coming. She glanced around her, almost frantically. She could never allow Riku to see her in such a state. Her eyes strayed to Inu-yasha's peaceful face, and she calmed herself. She could never leave him, not now.  
  
"Kagome?!" Riku stepped none too gracefully through the brush that surrounded them, his face exposing his horror at the sight that lay before him. "......What has happened here, my sister?" Riku replied softly as his eyes met Kagome's.  
  
The demons teary gaze faltered and broke, leaving Riku's intelligent gaze to burn into her. Kagome's eyes once more fell upon Inu-yasha's tranquil expression, and she could only barely contain a sob. She swallowed more tears, trying to fall into the cold reserve that Riku had seemed to master.  
  
Kagome had never seen Riku shed tears, nor did she think she ever would. As this thought came to mind, Kagome wished that she too had inherited such mastery of her emotions, as her father before her had also possessed.  
  
Riku kneeled lightly upon one knee before Kagome, his heart aching for his sister. Only the depths of his dark eyes revealed the pain he too experienced. Riku knew, as he had never fully known before, that he could only protect Kagome from so much. Love and all the pain it brought could not be scorned, because in truth, it alone could bring Kagome the healing that Riku now realized he could not provide.  
  
No word spoken, nor any tear shed on his part for his dear sister, would make any difference now.  
  
"Kagome, I cannot speak, for you shall not find comfort in my kind words. I cannot heal you, for only time can heal the wounds of ones heart, of ones soul. I am your brother, and my love runs strong and true for you, but in my arms, you will not find the relief you seek. I have protected you as best I can, but love is not to be disdained. You cannot hate that which you once embraced with no regret."  
  
Riku paused, the wind whispering ever so softly among the moonlight and swaying trees. Stars twinkled and brightened, dimmed and wavered in the velvety sky. The raven haired demon took his sisters blood-soaked hand in his and smiled, despite the situation.  
  
"Regret nothing, my dear one. Love you cannot despise, nor can you comprehend. Love you cannot forget. Remember always......Remember Inu-yasha, for his heart was true, and had beaten only for you. Remember him, for he was stout and his soul was pure. Though the pain is so near to your heart, and it cleaves you with utmost depth, do not wish to forget. Never wish to push the past away, for in the times of darkest evil, only the past itself will sustain your very being."  
  
Kagome wiped away a single tear that leaked down her cheek, and her eyes shone in the pale, pale light. Riku's smile softened his handsome features, his eyes no longer cruelly intelligent, but beautiful and comforting. 'I was wrong about Riku, he is not a fool......'  
  
"Kagome, forgive me if my speech has bored you, but I feel it is necessary for you to never forget. We will need Inu-yasha, for your sake, and for the sake of the kingdom. In the end, it will be you Kagome. All will depend on you." Riku stopped suddenly, as if aware he had spoken the wrong words.  
  
Kagome's tears were gone, and her eyes glittered with renewed strength, though pain lingered there. A grimace alone marked the intensity of her emotion as she sat beside her deceased love, her eldest brother kneeling before her in an elegant manner. There was no doubt to Riku that Kagome was strong enough, brave enough, to handle anything life could manage to throw at her.  
  
Riku's smile was gone, and a deep frown now replaced it. His long hair tied behind his neck, he took a deep breath and continued. The time of grief would soon need be put aside, and be replaced by the strength and power needed to defeat Auron.  
  
"The Kingdom must be restored. The guardians must now take hold of the enemy. Until now, this has been a mere game, only honor and family in the balance, but now my sister, the very world itself is in danger, and it's fate now rests in our hands. Auron will stop at nothing, he is a greater evil than even we know. You are the key, Kagome. I can no longer protect you as I once have."  
  
Kagome glanced at Inu-yasha, anger glinting in her eyes. "Auron is a fool of a bastard if he believes the kingdom will be his, more so if he believes he shall overcome this world The guardians are back, and be it even by my own death, we will defeat Auron. I will not let Inu-yasha die in vain, I know Kikyo was but a slave of Auron's........" Kagome's voice broke, and faded.  
  
Riku sighed inwardly, not bothering to ask who Kikyo was. Hers was the soul destroyed hours ago. Riku's senses still tingled with the power of the spell cast. Kagome had loved Inu-yasha more than she had let on, and Riku was certain Inu-yasha had loved his sister just as much.  
  
Such a tragedy had befallen the two, in too short of time. Riku bit back his anger at this. He was certain, though his only evidence be his own intuition, that Inu-yasha had been killed at the hands of Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome, there is much to be planned, but now, I feel it is the time for you to clean yourself and rest. Inu-yasha will remain in your heart forever, do not forget, but he would not want you to grow weary with suffering if still he breathed. Go now to the river and wash yourself, meditate, and return when you are prepared to hear of the upcoming events. We shall not pressure you."  
  
Kagome brushed her hair from her face and tore her eyes from Inu-yasha's limp form. "We cannot bury him. He would not want it that way......" Kagome whispered, voice hoarse and throat burning as she tensed and swallowed slowly. "We must cremate his remains, Riku."  
  
Riku seemed to be slightly startled out of his own thoughts, and glanced at Kagome sorrowfully. "You mustn't watch, Kagome, I will do the final rites, I have such a spell indeed. But go now, my sister, and if only for an instant, be free of all concern."  
  
Kagome nodded, not trusting her own voice. She blinked in the moonlight, and got to her feet slowly, the blood of Inu-yasha soaked into her very skin. "Thank you....." she muttered, eyes burning with some suppressed tears. She swallowed her pain once more, for the sake of Inu-yasha, and walked, thought without her grace or usual beauty, towards the river.  
  
Her face was but a mere façade of strength, however.  
  
Riku accomplished the final rites upon Inu-yasha's body, the ashes lifted in a slight wind, and a small portion filled a tiny, intricately engraved silver vial. The rest of the ashes blew throughout the woods, on the wild wind to rest wherever the breeze may have taken them. "May your soul fly." Riku whispered to the dark skies above.  
  
Inu-yasha was now forever at rest.  
  
Riku placed the vial on a beautiful, glittering silver chain and slipped the necklace into a black, silk pouch. He would give the necklace to Kagome upon her return, he decided after a moment of indecision. The demon's frown deepened, if possible, and his shining hair whipped out behind him in the cool, evening breeze.  
  
"Regret nothing, my dear one. Love you cannot despise , nor can you comprehend . Love you cannot forget. Remember always......"  
  
Kagome had been walking in a daze, blinded by the tears that she had thought were forgotten. Brushing away the beads of her own sorrow, an almost ashamed expression crossed her face. 'I'm a demon, and still I cannot forget how human I feel......when will this pain subside? Why must his death affect me so?'  
  
Kagome continued to walk, eyes scanning the ground before her, her head bowed. Weary without cause, and expecting to be alone at the river, Kagome's senses didn't alert her of another presence until she sat upon her knees before the river, and a slight splashing sound was heard.  
  
Gazing into the crystal depths of the river, the demon's eyes unseeing while she sat amidst the almost silent night. Kagome inhaled deeply and almost choked, hands trembling as the familiar scent rolled over her senses. "Impossible......" she muttered, barely hearing even her own voice as she climbed to her feet slowly. The scent was much stronger, but......  
  
The thick foliage of the trees that surrounded her she brushed away in her hurry, all weariness forgotten. "It cannot be, still the scent haunts me!" Kagome hissed, to the evenings cool air. The raven haired demon stumbled, none too gracefully, and knew instantly another stood before her. Fallen onto her knees, hands pressed firmly to the hard, unforgiving soil of the ground beneath her, she could not see who she had almost stumbled into. Slowly, deliberately, she raised her eyes and they locked with two blinking amber orbs that shimmered in the reflection of the water. She choked once again, swallowing the sob that had almost escaped. Before her stood the last person Kagome expected to see....Sesshomaru.  
  
"You reek of my brothers blood, demon." Sesshomaru replied to the woman before him, still on her knees, hands clenched in fists that rested against the hard ground. The demon-ness raised her eyes and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in his shock.  
  
'The human......she is Inu-yasha's companion......' he thought, taking a breath slowly, almost expecting a mistake in her scent. 'This cannot be! How could she have transformed like this? I sense no deception in her scent.' She had the scent of a demon, it could be no mistake.  
  
Kagome bit back a sob as her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. Would he kill her? Rip her to shreds with his dangerous claws? Sesshomaru seemed slightly interested in her now, with a single raised eyebrow and his eyes never leaving her.  
  
"You are covered in my brothers blood, a mere trace of mine, Kagome, is it?" Sesshomaru said, voice steady, though laced slightly with many emotions his eyes alone revealed. "Yet, you do not act as though his blood upon you is worthy of triumph. So, do I speak the truth when saying you did not slay my pathetic brother?"  
  
Kagome's gaze steadied and grew angry at his words. "You are pathetic if you believe your voice is alone enough to convince me of your brother's frailty. You are a fool, as well, if you have thought for even a moment that I, who loved your brother deeply, would slay him." Kagome retorted, hair falling from her face to reveal intelligent, steely eyes not unlike to her brothers.  
  
Sesshomaru's gaze hardened as he beheld the demon Kagome.  
  
'She is beautiful. Before she was as pathetic as my brother, speaking with human ignorance, though her bravery was that of any demon known to me. Yet now......Now she is strong and speaks with elegance and wisdom. An inner transformation as well? I cannot believe my eyes.....' Sesshomaru's thoughts made his hard gaze lessen. Suddenly, as Kagome began to get to her feet, he realized something of her words.  
  
"You speak as if my brother no longer walks this earth, and his very blood leaks from your robes. Is Inu-yasha dead then? Has he been slain?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, eyes meeting and locking with Kagome's.  
  
The demon woman's anger faded. "Kikyo has slain him, with her arrow. Her arrow, that was meant to pierce my heart......Inu-yasha guarded me from her, and in doing so, gave his life to save my own. Would he not of saved me, I would have perished and he would still breath......and I wish that were so. For it would be better to die so gracefully, than to live life without cause."  
  
Sesshomaru saw as tears streamed silently down Kagome's face. For the first time in so many years, Sesshomaru wanted so badly to extend his hand to Kagome, to comfort this woman. In the demon form, she had gained more than beauty and grace. She had gained intelligence, wisdom, and deeper felt emotions.  
  
Sesshomaru rested one hand on her shoulder, surprising both himself and Kagome. Her eyes fluttered open, to lock with his. "As much as my hatred has burned this long years for my brother, perhaps there was...... some fault in my scorn." the demon said after a moment, as Kagome's eyes widened fleetingly.  
  
'What can I say to that?' Kagome thought, shock and surprise coloring her features.  
  
"Though I do not promise you I speak truly of this fault." Sesshomaru added after a moment, the corners of his mouth upturned in the very slightest hint of a smile. "I shall now leave you, Kagome, and despite Inu-yasha's fault, he was still my brother. I ask only that you lay him to rest properly, though I still my hatred for him lives on, even in his death."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, silent with her disbelief at Sesshomaru. He was declaring his hatred for his own brother, yet asking for his proper burial. She knew his emotions were more complicated than his words had revealed, but she was silent, her eyes resting on Sesshomaru's seemingly emotionless features.  
  
"Farewell Kagome."  
  
Sesshomaru turned, leaving the still-shocked Kagome behind him. Kagome turned from him as well, gazing into the rushing river once more. Though she could not find ultimate comfort in her brothers words......could Sesshomaru offer the comfort she longed for? This thought was registered guiltily in her subconscious, as she forced herself to not think of love, or Sesshomaru. When had she ever held such thoughts when it came to Inu- yasha's elder brother?  
  
Kagome stripped herself of her clothing, and began to wash herself, features softening ever so slightly as she sang quietly to herself, voice steady now and eyes dry, though her voice was indeed sorrowful  
  
The demon frowned slightly, bathing herself as the moonlight danced across the river. She loved Inu-yasha still, though the barriers of life and death parted them. Kagome's determined frown strengthened. He had given his life, so that she may live......and that's exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Mia: Ooh! Yay! Good chapter if I say so myself. Very dramatic and....uh.....kinda really deep!  
  
**silence  
**  
Colleen: NARAKU AS A CROSSDRESSER!! **STILL laughing hysterically**  
  
Inu & Mia: **both smile, and then start laughing  
**  
Mia: Ha ha, that is funny! **falls on floor laughing**  
  
Colleen: See you laugh next time laugh!  
  
Inu: **rolling around laughing his head off  
**  
Mia: Bye **waves with a big smile on her face, a moment of silence, then they all roar with laughter**


	15. The Reason

Mia: This is just me today people, and I'd just like to say that I know we haven't had a lot of action the past couple chapters, just more death and so on, but bear with us for just a little longer.....you have to remember how difficult this is. Losing everything you've ever known and loved is kind of hard, everyone......anyway, onward with the story! Thanks for keeping with us and don't forget to review!!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Reason

Two months had passed since the death of Inu-yasha, and no word had gotten to Miroku and Sango yet. But though the thought of Inu-yasha and Kagome still hung heavy over them, Miroku had convinced Shippo and Sango that they mustn't go to them.  
  
Time would be needed, and he was certain both Inu-yasha and Kagome would be fine. Powerful demons such as Riku and Danika would not have spared Sango, Shippo, and himself if they would've been interested in the death of Inu- yasha and Kagome alone. Miroku was sure.  
  
"I cannot explain it Sango, but I do not think it wise to search for them. You must trust me on this." He had replied the last night of the second month. Sango had merely nodded solemnly. Questions that could not be answered haunted them all, like a shadow that clung to them throughout day and night.  
  
As much as they all didn't want to admit the inexplicable restlessness that plagued them, the feelings were beginning to worsen. Would Inu-yasha and Kagome return? This was one question that occurred every morning, as the three waiting friends rose to find their companions still missing......  
  
Shippo was taking this separation harder than other two of the trio, tears always evident on his little face and his lack of energy unnerving as well. Miroku and Sango tried their best to comfort Shippo in any way they could, but it seemed no words, no embrace on their part, would comfort him.  
  
On the first day of the third month since Inu-yasha and Kagome had departed with Riku and Danika, the mysterious demon and elf that had come with even more mysterious reason, Miroku and Sango found Shippo sitting silently, face void of any emotion, before the nearby stream. Both Sango and Miroku kneeled beside him, gazing at the little fox demon intently.  
  
"Are they coming back.....don't they like us anymore?" Shippo asked quietly, so uncharacteristically desolate that both Sango and Miroku were growing unsettled once more. "Of course they like us Shippo! But sometimes they can't help what happens......." Sango replied, her voice trailing off. The little kitsune's first question remaining unanswered, for no words would come to neither Sango nor Miroku. Finally after some amount of uneasy silence, Miroku stood and spoke at last, eyes misty and thoughtful. "They are coming back Shippo and they like us all very much, we are their friends." He said, confidently, smiling at the two beside the rushing waters of the river.  
  
"They are both coming back." Shippo agreed, beaming at Sango and Miroku with dewy eyes.  
  
"Definitely!" The three smiled reassuringly at each other, doubts still clinging to their minds, all the same. Would Kagome and Inu-yasha truly return? Would - could - things go back to the way they had been before?  
  
The sun glistened in the river, sparkling and catching the beams of morning light. Just as the three turned, leaving the river behind, a single sodden garment of rich black silk floated by, out of sight in a single instant. The training of Kagome had come to an end, for now.  
  
......Meanwhile......  
  
"Riku, I must go. There is nothing you can say or do to prevent me from going to my friends! They've been ignorant of all the events because of us, and it's time they knew everything. I'm going tonight, whether you and Danika come or not!" An immensely piqued Kagome snapped, spinning around to face Riku, a scowl coloring her features.  
  
"Kagome, this is not the appropriate time! Kouwyn, Kougen, Soul, Danieru, and Chito have been summoned and are on their way. They are your family!" Riku replied, calmly, though his eyes were narrowed almost angrily, "You haven't forgotten!"  
  
Kagome glared at the mention of Soul and Danieru, but soon lost her anger in the memories of her elder brothers and friend.  
  
The demon-ness' scowl faded after a few moments, to be replaced by a half- hearted smile. "Oh course I haven't......" she murmured thoughtfully, bringing the faintest hint of a smile to Riku's lips. Then Kagome seemed to snap back to reality, leaving her memories behind. "But Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are my family too......and they were Inu-yasha's family too......"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, remembering Inu-yasha once again. Never had he left her thoughts, through the two months of training that followed his death; training that only honed the already existing skills and training for emotional strength.  
  
Even now Kagome found it difficult to speak of Inu-yasha. Yet Kagome knew it was something she'd have to disregard this difficulty, hard as it might be. Especially when she came to her friends at last......How would Miroku take the loss of one of his very close friends? How would Sango and Shippo deal with his death?  
  
Still, Kagome knew she must tell them eventually.  
  
"Kagome......" Riku sighed, resignedly. "Fine. We will come with you. But we cannot stay, nor can we drag them into this war. It is ours alone, you must understand." Kagome frowned, anger shining in her eyes.  
  
"If it has anything to do with Naraku, it is their war as well, Riku." She shot back, not wanting to think of losing her friends again. She would have her family and some friends, but it would never be the same without Miroku and Sango's humorous relationship and Shippo's presence.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me. We do not know if even we will live through this final battle, do you wish to involve these people? Friends who mean so much to you? You mustn't tell them of Naraku, though they wish for their revenge. This battle will not end as well as we wish, I am certain. Take my advice. I know of these things, sister." Riku said, coolly. A slight frown slid across his features fleetingly. "Fine. But you will face their anger when my friends find out, because their lives too have been drastically altered because of Naraku. Miroku lives each day uncertain if death awaits him and has faced the death of his father before his very eyes, Shippo has lost his mother and father, like us, and Sango she has lost her dear and only little brother, her father, and many friends and kindred. Riku, you understand so little of them....."  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly. Her pain was so much now, she could understand her friends as never before. They had lost so much themselves......perhaps Riku could understand as well.  
  
"I am sorry Riku, you feel my pain as well, I am sure. But enough of our troubles, I must go to them now. Follow me if you wish, but I must go.  
  
That evening, on the last day of the second month, they commemorated the end of Kagome's training. Riku threw into the roaring falls, in which Kagome had meditated, the sash of raven silk that was stained in the blood of Inu-yasha forevermore, with a few words spoken in the old language.  
  
The silk garment flowed gently through the stream and slid over the falls and out of sight. A single tear crept down Kagome's face, but she did not wipe it away. 'I still love you, Inu-yasha...... and I will see you again, some day......'  
  
Just as Danika placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulders, gazing at her with rapt attention, Riku's eyes widened and he snatched hand into his inner-pocket of his clothing. The demon pulled out a tiny black, silk pouch, made of the same material as Kagome's blood-soaked robes had been.  
  
"I forgot about this. I decided I would give this to you when you had returned from bathing, but somehow it slipped my mind......" Riku replied quietly, tone revealing his slight hesitancy. Kagome looked up at him, sorrowfully, realizing her eyes still burned with tears.  
  
"Here." Riku whispered, placing the small pouch in Kagome's open hand. He closed her fingers over it, her hand wrapped in his. "Open it tonight, when you are alone." Danika smiled sadly, knowing it had some relation to the now deceased Inu-yasha.  
  
Kagome gazed at her hand, the tears fading slowly. A gift? She frowned, but looked up at her brother all the same. "Thank you......" The demon-ness muttered, brushing her raven hair behind her ears silently. The three turned and left the falls, and their roaring song, behind them.  
  
Danika and Riku had been long asleep, Kagome was certain, as she climbed to her feet and began to walk, back to the great waterfall. Emerald foliage surrounded the falls, and open, green grasses. It truly was a grand sight, and a wonderful place to think and meditate.  
  
Kagome plopped down on the soft green grass, stars twinkling above her head. Moonlight fell slightly upon the falls, making them glisten and glow with an entrancing luminosity. Kagome pulled the pouch from within her robes, and held it in the palm of right hand. She was gazing at it silently, only the rushing water and evening breeze filling her ears.  
  
With trembling hands, Kagome slowly opened the pouch, and reached her fingers in hesitantly. She pulled out a gleaming, silver chain with a small, engraved vial hung on the beautiful necklace. Inside the vial were grayish ashes - the ashes of Inu-yasha - she realized, throat tightening and eyes beginning to water.  
  
The intricate words that engraved the vial were in the old language, yet Kagome found it simple to read aloud in the fluid language, the words written in the tiniest, most elegant cursive this demon had yet to see.  
  
Her voice was shaky, sorrowful, yet she found it easy to read these words nonetheless. "My love for thee is eternal, though death may part us so." Kagome choked back more tears, letting her pain ease itself. No tears would bring Inu-yasha back, and Kagome realized with a watery smile, that Inu- yasha hated it when she cried.  
  
Kagome slipped the chain around her neck, finding it fit quite well, though it was longer than it seemed. The beautiful vial, with the tiny script engraved all along it, was hidden beneath her robes. Kagome smiled ever so slightly as her hand rested upon the tiny, invisible lump beneath her clothing.  
  
'Now you are with me in more than thought, Inu-yasha......I hope you are free from pain at last......' Kagome thought sadly, but footsteps snapped her from her more cheerful memories, ripping her back into reality.  
  
The demon-ness inhaled, and the familiar, yet somehow stronger, scent of Inu-yasha filled her mind. Kagome became instantly aware that it was not her beloved hanyou, but his elder brother - Sesshomaru. Her smile faded, to be replaced by a frown.  
  
She hadn't breathed this scent since many a night ago, since the true death of Inu-yasha......it was painful, tearing up the horrid visions Kagome wished so badly to remain hidden within her. Yet the scent was also strangely intoxicating, and brought memories of happiness as well.  
  
Sesshomaru stood before her now, a tall and shining figure in the gleaming light of the moon. Kagome stood as well, slipping the now empty pouch within her pocket once more.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome said, inclining her head slightly at the demon lord, afraid her voice would tremble and break, lost to the waterfall's song. Sesshomaru nodded silently. "I sensed you would be here, Kagome." The demon replied a moment later, the fall's thunderous voice almost overpowering his quiet words.  
  
Kagome hardly registered the use of her name in his greeting, and she stepped toward him slowly. "You wear around your neck remains of my departed brother, do you not?" Sesshomaru asked after more heavy silence. His eyes scanned her slowly, making a slight blush creep upon Kagome's cheeks.  
  
She refused to be embarrassed by his stare, and sighed loudly, to draw his attention away from her figure. Sesshomaru exposed no shame as his eyes locked with hers. He gazed at her raptly, and Kagome gazed back, no longer fearing to meet his eyes.  
  
Never before had Sesshomaru shown as much interest and emotion as this night, Kagome was certain, but this unnerved her slightly. So much had changed since her true memory had returned, since the death of the only man she had ever loved.  
  
Beautiful yet sad, she was. As if she were an eternal night, no longer expecting the warmth of sun......so Sesshomaru believed. Yet he wondered to himself, what had drawn him here? What had forced him from his many obligations? It was not the ashes of his brother, he did not want them. Yet......  
  
Kagome broke away from his intense stare once again, turning her back to him as she approached the nearby waterfall. Though she did not know what made her inclined to do so, she spoke to Sesshomaru. She spoke to the demon as she never thought she could, to Riku, to Danika, to anyone - let alone him.  
  
"Sometimes, when I came here......I found myself thinking, 'Why do I even try? What else is there to live for now?' I didn't see a reason anymore, because I had lost so much." Kagome began slowly, voice barely distinguishable above the waterfall's roaring, "I had forgotten so much that had at one time been so important, it seemed I had lost my mother and father, my friends, Inu-yasha over and over......with every morning I woke up to see the sun and the blue sky, and realize nothing was left......"  
  
Sesshomaru stepped towards her gracefully, until he stood beside her, a distance away, but close enough to make Kagome pause and inhale slowly before speaking again. Both stared into the depths of the water, into the misty fog of the falls, and the clarity and beauty of the stream.  
  
"I don't know, but somehow......"Kagome paused suddenly, "......Am I boring you, Sesshomaru? I know my petty little sorrows must seem insignificant to you. Perhaps to you, my life has no reason. And yet......there is more for me here, and I cannot explain why......I had dwelt on reason and cause for so long, before realizing as I have tonight, that life has no explicable reason. Is that why you are here now? Beside me, listening to me, though we barely know each other?"  
  
Kagome stopped, eyes never leaving the great waterfall as they began to shimmer with suppressed tears. She had cried so much, she had grown angry, with Kikyo, with Inu-yasha - with herself. When would this end, when could she move forward? If ever?  
  
"You do not bore me. Quite the contrary, actually. Once you were human, yet this does not seem to lower you in my opinion. You knew and loved my brother, and for this I am in your debt. And also for this, I find you intriguing, though as you may say, I have no explicable reason for this.......except perhaps that I have never met another like you, both now and in your mortal past......" Sesshomaru replied, breaking the silence with his cool, masculine voice.  
  
Kagome realized she had never heard him speak this much before, and she found it startling and entrancing all at once. 'I don't get this......I loved his brother, and he feels he is in debt over it? Sesshomaru, you are as puzzling as your brother was.......' Her thoughts were interrupted as Sesshomaru turned to face her.  
  
"There is life for you yet, though from me these words must seem pathetically useless. You see, it is very much strange that I would come here of all places, and yet......I did. If only because of this, I am certain there is reason for you still. I must bid you farewell, however, because the night grows old and Rin awaits my return......"  
  
Sesshomaru paused as Kagome turned to face him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't know you Sesshomaru, and I find I am afraid to......your scent is familiar, comforting even; but in a sense, you scare me still, because I never thought I would find reassurance in you......"  
  
Kagome wiped her tears away. "I know I am far too emotional for a demon, but my human side has scarred me, you see......I never thought I'd have a conversation with you Sesshomaru, and now that I have......." The demon-ness let her sentence trail away, as her thoughts consumed her once more.  
  
'This is scary......I actually want to see Sesshomaru again? To talk to him? Somehow this felt so nice, just speaking without care......do I want to see him again? As a friend, I must say I do.....but more.....for now, that is uncertain......' Kagome smiled sadly up at the tall, elegant youkai before her.  
  
"May we talk again Sesshomaru?" The raven-haired demon questioned quietly, almost fearful of his answer. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at this inquiry. "If you wish it, than perhaps we can speak again......but do not expect me to conform my schedule to do so, I am a busy demon after all." Sesshomaru replied after a moment, his voice falling cold and lacking some emotion, though not all.  
  
Kagome's smile brightened ever so slightly. She inhaled slowly, thinking painfully that this would be as if she were betraying Inu-yasha.......she gazed back into the glittering water before her. He would want her to be happy, to smile and feel comforted......Kagome was certain, and her smile strengthened even more so than before.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" She asked after a lengthy silence, in which the sky darkened as a cloud passed before the radiance of the moon. The demon turned to her, watching her carefully, and both listened to the sounds of the night around them.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes locked with her own as the cloud cleared and a single beam of moonlight feel across the scene. Stars winked from above, and the long, soft grasses swayed with the thickly leaved trees. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, and she slipped the pouch from her pocket. As she did this she balanced on her feet, in a semi-kneeling position and picked up a perfectly round, shining stone. It was glossy and black and comforting to the touch. Kagome smiled, slipped the stone into the pouch, and straightened up.  
  
"Keep this, if you will. The next time we meet, bring it with you." Kagome replied, handing the pouch to a surprised Sesshomaru. Kagome sensed, rather than saw his apprehension and slight surprise at her gesture. He extended a large, strong hand, calloused due to the use of his sword, and took the small, silk pouch from Kagome.  
  
He realized, almost in a state of intoxication, that Kagome's hands were much smaller and slightly softer, though still marked with the use of a weapon. Not allowing himself to remain under this slight spell, he slipped the pouch into a pocket within his clothes.  
  
"I will." Sesshomaru said, calculating his emotion. With that he turned, leaving Kagome and the meditative place behind him. Kagome smiled after him, thinking of Inu-yasha, thinking of Sango and Miroku, of Shippo, of her elder brothers, whom she hadn't seen for years on end......and thinking of life once again.  
  
Tomorrow she would leave, uncertain when she would return, but it seemed that after saying goodbye once more to her dear friends, she would have some reason to continue fighting, some reason to keep fighting the evils and sorrows of her life......a conversation and meeting to look forward to, without dread or too much doubt.  
  
Now all that dampened her mood, was the fact that she would soon have to relive Inu-yasha's death. She only hoped that the thought of meeting with Sesshomaru once again would be enough to sustain her......and keep the tears away......  
  
Kagome's smile vanished as she left the place, and her doubts and worries came back like a harsh wave breaking against shore, as if they had, for a while, been pushed aside. The demon-ness walked through the darkness, thinking only that one day, her confusion and pain may end.

* * *

Mia: Okay, I know, very heavy, dark, and full of angst, but give me a break people! She is now practically living three lives! One as a demon princess of a practically forgotten dynasty (that's a biggie), another as an emotionally wrecked girl finding her place in the world, and yet another as the trapped human girl longing to escape this horrible past and become who she used to be.  
  
I know we haven't really focused on the last of her multi-lives, but that will come into play soon enough (and we call that foreshadowing, lol)! Anyway, just wanted to thank you guys again for everything and all the positive reviews.  
  
Moving on!  
  
Also, I know that one reviewer was slightly concerned with some of our little mistakes. My apologies for that, but you must understand that these chapters are long and take quite a while to write, slightly revise, and then edit. Sometimes these chapters are written when I'm really upset, or when I'm exhausted at, like say, three in the morning?  
  
If these mistakes truly bother you, then I am sincerely sorry, but I can't find every mistake, especially such little, mostly insignificant mistakes such as using the wrong type of to, or forgetting a quotation mark. Please try to keep in mind that we're only human and we will make some mistakes, and also that we don't have a professional editor (yet....lol)!  
  
I know it was just constructive criticism, but I thought I'd just let you know that we do care what you have to say, and I'm glad you've told us! I'll be sure to, when I can, fix what mistake I do find! Thanks again for reviewing, and thanks so much for telling us how we can make our story better!  
  
See you all next time, for Chapter 16!!!!  
  
Love from Mia 


	16. The Stone

**Rochelle: _whispering_ Seven days...seven days...TILL I'M IN THE HOOD YO! **

**Mia & Cresent: _falls on floor laughing their heads off_**

**Inu: I - uh - what?!**

**Sesshomaru: You are indeed pathetic, brother. frowns thoughtfully **

**Inu & Mia: WHERE THE HELL - ?? **

**Sessh: She invited me. _Points solemnly to Cresent_**

**Inu: _glares at Cresent_ **

**Cresent: Ah, shut up!** _**beats Inu over the head with a loaf of French bread**_

**Mia: stares Umm...Where did you get that?**

**Cresent: _pauses in her beating_ At the bread store silly goose!! _points to Bread Store across the street_ **

**Mia, Inu, Sessh, and Rochelle:.....O. o **

**Cresent; ON WITH THE STORY!! AHOY!!**

**Rochelle: ....seven days...**

**_All but Inu & Sessh roar with laughter_ **

**Mia: To Chapter 16 - Our sincere apologies for the long delay!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 : The Stone**

**The cool evening breeze bit into Sesshomaru, even through his layers of clothing and armor. A shiver danced up the demon's spine, tingling and making him shake off the unfamiliar feeling compulsively. **

**Sesshomaru's hand rested lightly over the slight bulge within his pocket. The pocket that held the silk pouch and the stone contained in it - the gift he had just received from Kagome on their second occasion of meeting.**

**Thoughts Sesshomaru had never dared let cross his mind now hung over him, - plaguing and destroying any other thoughts that might escape. Nothing seemed to penetrate his mind - Kagome and her troubles, her pains clouded his thoughts - permeated his very oxygen.**

**Tucking the silken pouch within his pocket once again, he slowed his pace - continuing along, slowly, towards his camp - where Rin and Jaken surely awaited his return. **

**What an odd feeling - to worry about someone other than himself, other than Rin. **

**Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing the rock between his thumb and forefinger. It had a wonderfully smooth - almost soothing - feel about it. His features softened ever so slightly - remembering Kagome when she was but a mortal.**

'**She was so loyal to Inu-yasha - despite his undying affection for Kikyo - despite so much.' Sesshomaru found himself thinking, 'How could one so frail, demonstrate such patience and devotion? It doesn't make any sense' **

**Once again, a sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips. His thoughts were pulled towards Kagome - her pain, her hope, her anger - and he worried for an instant whether or not Kagome would be okay. He stopped quite abruptly. Why was he focusing so much on Kagome - on that young demon so very unsure of herselfâ€?**

"**She is merely a woman." Sesshomaru said aloud, "Nothing more." Attempting to ease his doubt - and failing. He closed his eyes - breathing in deeply. He could not allow - would not allow - himself to see her again. **

"**I will not go back. I cannot risk - risk" Sesshomaru fell silent - unable to finish his sentence. Sesshomaru's scowl faded into a thoughtful frown. When ever had he been unable to speak - with eloquence - that which he felt?**

**The demon's tone lacked conviction even to his own ears. His normal scowl fell back into place habitually. How could he - Lord Sesshomaru - be even considering the fact of meeting with Kagome again?**

**After only being with her twice -he had found himself intoxicated by her mere presence. Perhaps the years of solitude - with naught but Jaken for company - had wrought more change within him than he had come to realize. **

**Was he - merely attracted?**

**Sesshomaru couldn't suppress a small snort of disbelief. He was most definitely not one to hold such trivial emotion - his life did not allow him to be "attracted" to others .With a deep breath, he continued on his way. **

"**I cannot risk" Sesshomaru paused, brushing a few strands of his long, silvery hair from his face. His amber eyes glowed slightly in the pale light of the moon - which streamed down, filtered through the foliage of the dense forest around him. Suddenly, a thought struck him - and he spoke aloud the final conscious thought of his relationship with Kagome. **

"**I cannot risk everything - for the both of us." **

**This thought was registered and hidden away within the back of Sesshomaru's mind. Such a sentimental moment - was a moment indeed wasted in such a harsh world. Memories flooded Sesshomaru's mind - pushing Kagome's tears from his thoughts - and his frown hardened into a scowl worthy of his deceased brother. His face was bathed in moonlight. **

"**Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is so happy to see you!" A small girl trotted up to meet him, as he came upon their camp at last - all the intensity of his thought vanishing as his features softened once again.  
**

"**Rin, what have we discussed." Sesshomaru replied sternly, his eyes betraying him so very slightly that Rin barely noticed. Her sharp, innocently wide eyes - however - caught the smile within the amber of Sesshomaru's intense eyes - and she smiled in return. **

"**I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I missed you. Did you miss Ri- I mean, me as well?" Sesshomaru eyes softened still - and Rin beamed up at the demon.**

**Sesshomaru patted Rin on her dark-haired head lightly - without speaking. Rin knew of his silent ways - and merely continued smiling - racing back to Ah and Un as Sesshomaru turned to converse with Jaken.**

"**Welcome back m'lord." The demon greeted his master, squeakily. Sesshomaru nodded, allowing his thoughts to consume him once more as Jaken rambled on with the nights comings and goings - which involved Rin "acting up" once again.**

**Sesshomaru merely scowled, nodding when he saw fit and paying attention when necessary to the prevention of his own annoyance. Kagome's face, with her shining eyes and forlorn expression, haunted Sesshomaru - even as he sat against the large tree, and closed his eyes - the sky dotted with millions of tiny stars. **

'**I will go see her again' Sesshomaru found himself thinking sleepily, as the night grew quiet and still. Rin curled up beside him, already fast asleep. Stifling a small, cat-like yawn - he sighed yet again, inaudibly. **

'**Though I know not why I give in to the temptationâ€.' **

* * *

****

**Mia:**

**Just me here - again. I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking with us through my terrible writing block. I decided it was time to glance inside Sesshomaru - really see his opinion on this matter. I hope that he was not to out of character - considering he IS showing signs of weakening in his nearly flawless façade. **

**Just keep in mind when he begins to seem slightly OOC that he's as confused about what he's feeling as Kagome is - and that within this story - the characters WILL be very different from what you are familiar to. **

**Also, before I bid you all farewell - I'd really like to thank you all so very much for the reviews - We feel absolutely wonderful when devoted fans such as yourselves give us such kind words! And defend our work shamelessly! THANK YOU! You all get cookies! WOOT!! _hands all the fans a cookie_ We'll update soon this timeâ€â€we promise!!**

**_says Thanks a bazillion times_**

**Man, I absolutely love you guys! Please keep up the awesome reviews! **

**- Mia**


	17. The Conversation

**Mia: It's really great to find somewhere different to write. Not to mention the fact that the place where you write can really influence the events that take place. So, here I am in my car. Just running some late-night errands. Hopefully, I can finally find some inspiration to write and can begin updating regularly. **

**Crescent: MOO!.**

**Mia: stares at Crescent **

**Crescent: What? **

**Mia: SHUDDUP! This is serious for once, damn you! **

**Crescent: Serious?! What is this "serious"?! **

**Mia: Oh forget it, ON WITH CHAPTER 17! **

**Crescent: Moo.**

**Mia: throws a cow at Crescent I've got some Moo for you, b-yatch! **

**Chapter 17: The Conversation **

**Kagome allowed herself to mull over the days events, not bothering to wipe the cool tears from her face. She gazed up at the stars for what had to be the millionth time that evening. It had been during this day that Riku had explained the events that had taken place in the months that had passed. He had also told Sango, Miroku, and Shippo of Inu-yasha's death. **

**Kagome's mind wandered back to the events of the day, the face of Inu-yasha clouding her mind...**

**flashback sequence begin **

**Sango clung to Miroku, letting tears flow shamelessly as the monk wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Shippo had got to his feet slowly, and approached Kagome. He began hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. Kagome wrapped both arms around the small kitsune, whispering to him soft words of comfort. No tears would come, her eyes alone held such unspeakable sorrow . **

**Kagome didn't want her friends to see the change in her, but all immediately knew nonetheless. She was a woman - a demon - now. Kagome was no longer the young girl they had known. Everything about her was similar, if not exact - but for the slight differences, such as clothing and otherwise. **

**Her raven hair was tied back, styled simply but so very elegantly. Sango watched Kagome for a moment, as she cried - but she turned away, hiding her face in Miroku's shoulder. Kagome cast her gaze downward.**

**She swallowed hard, locking eyes with Riku for only a minute. There was a gleam of what had to be pity among the cool, intelligence of his gaze.**

**Her friends could barely look at her, without turning away - almost fearfully. She had forgotten how different she must seem. How could she have allowed herself to forget such a thing? Kagome realized instantly that she should have braced herself for their questioning gazes and indirect questioning. **

"**So it was Kikyo, then. She tried to kill Kagome - and Inu-yasha wanted her to live, even at the expense of his own life." Miroku replied quietly, his dark eyes shadowed, yet gleaming, and his features bathed in firelight. **

**Riku nodded solemnly.**

"**It is how he would wish to die." Miroku stated. There was no question - to any - that Inu-yasha would have no regrets. He had loved Kagome, perhaps even more so than he had Kikyo. These thoughts now fell over the group, all sitting beside the fire once more, doused in it's soft light - and they all fell into a thoughtful silence as the flames licked at the dry wood.**

**Shippo still hugged Kagome, his sobs now silent. She held him tight. Riku turned to Kagome and gazed at her carefully. His intense eyes pulled away from his sister, and he faced Miroku and Sango once more. **

"**My sister has become who she truly is. Kagome has been, from birth - a daughter of a great demon lord. She was re-born as the human you have known for her own safety. For now, that is all I can say. I will discuss with you the details after Kagome and this young kitsune have gone to sleep." Riku said, voice quiet. His eyes locked with Kagome's for a second. She nodded, got to her feet, cradling Shippo in her arms.**

"**Come on Shippo, are you tired?" She questioned the little boy. Shippo nodded in reply. Kagome sighed. "I am as well." she muttered under her breath. As they left behind the warmth of the firelight, Shippo shivered and pulled himself closer to Kagome.**

"**Inu-yasha's gone. Just like my ma and pa, isn't he?" **

**Kagome bit her lip as these words were registered in her mind. "Shippo, Inu-yasha will never be gone. Your ma and pa aren't gone either. They are always with you, as is Inu-yasha. He will be watching over us, Shippo. I promise you. He is always there for you and I, and for Sango and Miroku. There isn't a moment when he will forget us, and I hope there's never a moment we forget him." **

**Shippo glanced up at Kagome, and he smiled a watery little grin as such deep words were registered into Shippo's drowsy mind slowly. **

"**So they're not gone?" He asked, eyes never leaving Kagome. She smiled. "They're not." she said answered quietly, "Though we can't see them. They are with us, no matter what." **

**Kagome smiled at this cliché , noticing how it had never made much sense to her before. Now however, as she clutched to Shippo, she realized that though Inu-yasha wasn't there physically he had always been, and would always be within her - within his friends. **

**But something within her, an unconscious thought, stirred guiltily. **

**Her smile faltered slightly when her thoughts turned to Sesshomaru, however. Her feelings toward him were quite uncertain as of yet, but somehow she wanted so badly to see him again....was it because of Inu-yasha that she wished to be with Sesshomaru?**

**She sighed. She was so confused now. She loved Inu-yasha, missed him and wished he was not gone from her life. But she was beginning to want to learn more of Sesshomaru. What if she came to love him as she had Inu-yasha? **

**These thoughts would plague Kagome the entire night, until forcing her into a state of wakefulness so intense she could no longer even think of a restful slumber....**

**flashback sequence end **

**Shippo lay beside her sleeping, as she snapped back into reality. Remembering her confusion as it came back vividly. **

'**Perhaps I should give up on love, and focus on Auron for a while. So much needs to be done before my personal problems can re-surface.' She thought solemnly, and decided that she would meet with Sesshomaru once more, and explain her thoughts to him. Even if he gave little care for her trials and tribulations - he was the only one she could truly talk to, without worrying that he might like her the less for it. Sesshomaru was far more different than any creature she'd met before. **

**But, Kagome's thoughts turned from Sesshomaru to Auron once again...**

'**Auron, you will pay eventually. When my family returns, you will be destroyed. Then will be the time to weep, to find healing. And you will be the one to feel my pain, then.'**

**With that final thought, she lay beside Shippo and continued to gaze thoughtfully up at the sky, eyes glazed over. The stars twinkled above, as the winds whispered through the grass. Sesshomaru gazed at the resting girl from the edge of the wood. He turned, glancing back - and continued along on his way. **

**Now was not the time for his interference... especially when Inu-yasha lay so heavily upon her mind. With a trace of a frown lining his features, Sesshomaru vanished from sight.**

****

****

**Mia: -sigh- My most sincere apologies to all of you who have been so diligently waiting for this chapter. I know it's not one my best (currently my least favorite) and I feel it's time to continue with the real story line - FINALLY.**

**The sacred jewel is coming into the picture at last - and the uncertain bond that Kagome feels with Sesshomaru is becoming more profound as well. Just what does the stone represent? And just how much of a difference will Sango and Miroku accept in Kagome? A lot of this information is to be clarified in the following chapters **

**This chapter marks the beginning of the true trials and tribulations that are constantly eating away at Kagome and all that she has become.**

**Sorry for the long delay between chapters- I'm in the midst of a terrible writing block. With the beginning of school and all the homework associated - I've been quite drained of my artistic ingenuity lately. You can probably tell by the pathetic job I did on this chapter - lol. **

**Well, once again, thank you so much for sticking by us. Be sure to check out our new story as well -when we finally get to working on that. Damn, you should see all our notes and sketches! It's amazing! We'll have a chapter up soon enough. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING THERE FOR ME AND CRESENT!!!!! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! .........you shall all be spared when we TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! -evil laughter- **

**-Mia and Cresent run away with their glowing mallets singing Marilyn Manson-**

"**Babble, babble. Bitch, bitch......" **

**-They roar with laughter as you all stare with little to no comprehension of their psychotic ways- **

**Cresent: Bye for now folks!! Catch ya on the flip side, YO! **

**-more evil laughter- **


	18. The Traitor

Mia: First off, I'd like to wish everyone a very happy new year. I know it has been months since we've updated this story and I would like to sincerely apologize for so long a period of time in between updates. It has not been a very easy year for me, as a writer, as I seem to have been facing a terrible case of writer's block constantly - though, trust me, I'm not one to want to make excuses. I feel that the first day of 2005 is a perfect opportunity to thank you all for reading and wanting to continue reading the story that Cresent and I have been working so hard on and an even better opportunity to begin updating regularly again. Once again, my apologies for not continuing the story sooner. I hope you enjoy Chapter 18 of our story!

Chapter 18: Run

Kai stumbled forwards, his silken crimson pants stained by the damp soil. He tossed his hair out of his face, getting to his feet with a single glace over his shoulder. Suddenly, cold laughter rang out before him. Kai turned his sharp, silver eyes to the front and was startled to find Naraku standing in his path.

With a yelp, Kai stumbled backwards, turning to run from the terrible half-demon. "Run away, little Kai, you pathetic father is no longer here to help you." Naraku called after the young boy. A tall, deathly pale man stood beside Naraku, his pastel blue eyes flashing as he chuckled.

"As if Tsume could ever defeat you, Lord Auron." Naraku addressed his master, bowing ever so slightly. Auron's lips curved into a wicked smile, twisting his features to create almost a smug visage. "Bastard!" Kai roared at the two, no longer running, but standing his ground.

"Run, you little fool! Or do you wish to avenge the death of your father? I could do with some amusement, you see." Auron sneered at the fourteen-year-old prince. Kai was livid.

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" He roared, unsheathing a katana of the finest detail. The smile slid from the face of Naraku in a liquid manner. Auron's intense eyes narrowed, surveying the boy before him.

"Summon Chito." Auron commanded, turning to Naraku, "I want him here - _now._" Kai swallowed hard, gripping his blade so hard that his hand was going numb. He had never before killed a man, let alone fought one in true combat…

Kai tumbled backwards as flames burst from the ground before him. Kai could just make out the form of a kneeling man amidst the flames, as he climbed to his feet once again. "Ah, Chito, always so prompt." Auron eyes remained narrowed, though the same wicked smile as before now rest upon the man's paper-white features.

"My lord." Chito bowed his head once, before standing. Long, straight hair fell to the man's shoulders. Kai had never seen such a vivid shade of red as the shade upon Chito's head. It seemed to be the very color of the flames from which this man had appeared.

"I can see you've changed your appearance again." Naraku spat, "Do try to save some of your new ability to accomplish at least one worthwhile endeavor." Chito rolled his eyes.

"Don't wet your pants Naraku, the spell will wear off in a few moments. Just because I look better than you doesn't mean you have to be such a prick."

Naraku wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You looking better than I? You've got to be kidding me." With that, Naraku flipped back his dark hair, and took his position, at the side of Auron.

"Well, may I ask why it is you have summoned me, Lord?" the new arrival questioned his master, raising a single brow in question.

The rain grew from a light sprinkle to an intense downpour.

Auron's smile vanished. "Tsume is dead. Unfortunately, his son will not die so easily." He informed Chito, all the while staring directly at Kai. Chito grinned.

"I'd like you to teach the insolent boy a lesson." Auron stated simply, as he met the metallic eyes of Kai. The boy refused to look away, narrowing his eyes in a similar manner to Auron himself.

Finally the moment of contact between the two ceased, Kai breathed a sigh of relief discreetly. Chito was now stepping towards him, a blade of his own in hand. Kai raised his weapon defensively. "You actually think you're going to fight me and live to tell about it?" Chito said arrogantly.

Auron turned to Naraku. "We shall take our leave now, Naraku." Auron closed his eyes calmly, raised the palm of his left hand, murmured some incantation under his breath. In a flash of brilliant, pale blue light the two were gone.

Kai drew a single deep breath, brought his katana up, ready to attack. Chito simply continued grinning maliciously, the long blade that he held in his hand glowing. With the will of Chito, the blade was engulfed in flames, despite the rain.

The fire licked at the steel, though never touching it at all. Kai stared at the blade for a moment, the flames reflecting in his bright, silver eyes.

'I can't win this…I can't…' Kai glanced at his weapon, at the still grinning Chito. Everything seemed to freeze, in that instant, and Kai knew the only chance that he would survive this day, the only way…He had to run.

Kai had been running without end for what felt like a eternity, the rain still pouring down unmercifully. He was drenched, his raven and silver hair hanging lank. He considered stopping, his breathing erratic and his knees weak.

"Run, you coward! I'll find you!" Rang a loud, familiar voice. Chito. He was far away, but close enough for discomfort. Kai paused for a moment, took a deep breath, swallowed, and began running again. 'Find…help…' Kai thought weakly, stumbling into a clearing.

Before him stood a very old, broken down well. This was all that Kai saw, before he collapsed against the well. Kai was overwhelmed with his exhaustion, just as his eyes began to close, the murmur of voices could be heard. Kai was certain it was Chito.

'Father…I'll see you soon…' In that instant, Kai was willing to accept any fate that could possibly make this exhaustion leave him.

Mia: Well, unfortunately, my computer was in Best Buy for servicing, so I was not able to update the 1st of the year like I planned to. I hope you can all forgive me. Hopefully, my computer will remain useable so that we can really begin updating regularly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review!


	19. The Discovery

Mia: Okay, I don't think I've ever been more sorry in my life. Cresent has received constant e-mails and some threats (Haha) on my behalf. As the author, I feel it is my duty to apologize….

I AM SO DAMN SORRY!

High school is taking a toll. With an essay every week, Romeo and Juliet, and learning an entirely new language - I haven't found much time to write. So, once again, I am so sorry. I will make it a daily job to write for this story henceforth. So, don't gather your torches and pitch-forks yet, please.

Well, without further ado - The 19th chapter of Alone Until Love…..FINALLY!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Discovery 

The rain had ceased at last, the clouds breaking apart to allow sun to shine down . Kai's eyes snapped open, blinking bemusedly. Was he…dead? Kai sat up immediately, various emotions coursing through him.

"Well, hello there." said a rather dismal voice. Kai turned his head slowly, only to see a young woman with a frown upon her face; her dark hair tied up and her eyes seeming to glow. "A-are you a guardian?"

The woman hesitated. "Yes…Yes, I am. My name is Kagome." Kai was caught between fear and sheer joy, as he glanced around, in search of his pursuer.

"Chito is dead, I'm afraid." said a new, much deeper voice. Kai's mouth dropped open. Before him stood the eldest son, and leader of the remaining Guardians - Riku. He was, for lack of a better term, beautiful. An elegant man with a very gentle strength seeming to radiate off of him, much like his father before him.

"The traitor! All this time, he's been selling us out! I can't even believe this!" Kouwyn snapped, stepping up beside Riku. Kagome's brothers, along with Danika, had come only two days previous to finding Kai, but already Kagome felt as though she had her true family back. The loss of Inu-yasha, the gaping hole inside, had been filled ever so slightly.

Kagome scowled. "He's dead now. Riku killed him…Kai is safe. It is time to begin our hunt for Auron, is it not?" She said calmly. Riku shook his head.

"Not yet. Auron will come last. Chito is dead, who confessed who is now working under Auron - Naraku. If I recall, Naraku is merely the spawn of Auron and he has already wrought more damage with your friends than is able to be repaired. When Naraku falls, Auron falls. Therefore, it is Naraku we must find." Riku stopped speaking, turning his attention to Kai.

"Your father is dead, then?" He said, his tone warm. Kai nodded, solemnly. "Do you wish to join us, Kai? To become a Guardian as well?" Kagome broke in, smiling in a kindly way at Kai, who once again nodded.

"Ah, then so be it. I'm afraid at this point in time, the proper rites cannot take place." Riku replied, "Do not worry, the proper ceremonies will take place when Auron is defeated. Until then, you may be of use and can prove to us your worth." Riku finished, nodding slightly to himself.

"If…" Kagome muttered, receiving a glare from Riku. Kai glanced between the two, their resemblance suddenly striking.

"If what?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Kagome frowned, got to her feet, and shot a glare at Riku. "Explain." She snapped, walking off.

"Kai, Auron - he is very powerful. He destroyed over half of the guardians in a single, well-developed attack. Including our father and leader. He is in a weakened state, now, however, because the attack he used on our family and friends drained his soul for a number of years. He will not be able to attack like that again. We have to take advantage of this and kill him now - or we, and all of Japan, are done for." Kougen spoke up, a gentle voice very unlike to his near-twin brother Kouwyn.

Kai understood and nodded. Riku was watching the three carefully. Suddenly, he stepped closer to them, eyes narrowed. "Kouwyn, Kougen - Kai - you must listen to me. Kagome will not wait to destroy Auron any longer. You know the abilities she possesses - she is sure to remember them soon now. When she does, Auron, Naraku - they will all be destroyed. But she cannot know these powers, and you both know why." At this, Kougen and Kouwyn exchanged glances and frowns. Kai blinked, confused. Riku drew a deep breath and continued. "Find Naraku - and destroy him and any of his minions. Kagome and I - we have to locate Auron and we have to locate him soon. His powers will be returning in the next week, I am nearly certain. "

Kouwyn glared at his elder brother. "He was my father too, Riku!" Riku merely sighed. "I know, Kouwyn, I know. But if we want to defeat Auron, this is what must happen. You have to trust me. Please. I cannot force you to do anything, but I am asking you, let her do this. Let me do this."

Kouwyn opened his mouth, as if to speak, but closed his eyes and sighed as well. Kougen placed a comforting hand on Kouwyn's shoulder. Kai was a stranger to this all, but he frowned all the same.

All agreed, finally and Riku left. Kouwyn, Kougen, and Kai gathered their things, said their goodbyes to Kagome, and left. Danika had also left, this time to find Danieru and Sol. It was only Riku and Kagome now.

Kagome was already beginning to miss Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They had left when the rest of Kagome's family had arrived, each hugging Kagome and assuring her they would see her soon. Riku had been as kind and compassionate as he could, but his patience was growing thin with her lack of control of emotion. Sometimes she would cry at night, Riku knew - and was driven crazy by such an idea, that she could be so strong, yet so weak.

He had, with slight telepathic ability, delved into her mind to find thoughts of some demon, by the name of Sesshomaru.

After his brothers vanished, Riku was left with thoughts of this Sesshomaru as well. Riku decided silently to part with his sister for a while and find this Sesshomaru. Could he help Kagome strengthen herself before the beginning of the battle with Auron? In truth, Riku had sent away their brothers and Kai so as to allow Kagome to heal before this battle…but how much healing could occur? Riku decided he required the help of Sesshomaru - wherever he may be.

With a good-bye and a reminder to call for him if she was in trouble, Riku left Kagome behind - in search of the only man Riku knew would help his sister.

* * *

Mia: Okay, not one of my best, but it's a start. I could use more detail, but I really think that the main plot is more important at this point. Let me just inform you all that the story will not end with Auron's defeat, but with the healing of Kagome's heart and spirit - which is why this story is called "Alone Until Love" and not "Alone Until I Kill That Motherfucker!" -lol- Sorry, okay, moving on! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Don't forget to review for this chapter and tell me what you all think!

Cresent: REVIEWS! WOOOO!

Mia: Yeah, what she said….


	20. The Request

Chapter 20: The Request 

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru questioned the demon, expression indifferent. Riku had arrived only moments ago, lost in the shadow of the late evening. Riku was surprised that Sesshomaru had even sensed his presence.

Sesshomaru was strong.

Riku sighed and slowly came into the moon-lit clearing in which Sesshomaru stood. Sesshomaru stared, drawing his sword languidly. Riku half-smiled. "There will be no need for weapons."

Sesshomaru did not acknowledge that he had heard Riku and his sword remained, ready for use, and shining in the light of the moon. "Do you often travel by night?" Riku asked, at a pathetic attempt to create conversation.

Sesshomaru blinked, features remaining indifferent as he spoke. "I am certain it is not a conversation that you are searching for, so, if you do not mind, I would like to know why it is you have sought me out at so late an hour."

Riku crossed his arms, watching the apathetic demon. A scowl colored the features of Riku. "What is it exactly that my sister find so alluring about you?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. The first sign of any interest Riku had seen.

"Yes, Kagome is my sister."

Sesshomaru was silently amazed, for he was not aware that this demon had possessed telepathic abilities. However, the mention of Kagome had also silently shocked him. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, tone laced with some indiscernible emotion. "Finds me to be 'alluring'?"

"She hasn't spoken such words aloud, but as I'm sure you've noted, I do possess telepathic ability." Riku replied quietly, taking another step closer to Sesshomaru. "I require your help."

Sesshomaru watched Riku intently. Riku was certain he had the demons attention now - though he wasn't sure how he had accomplished such a task.

"An ancient battle will be resuming in the week to come. A battle that destroyed our kin, our friends - our lives…Kagome is not ready for this battle."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword at last. A sign of trust Riku deeply appreciated. "In my opinion, she is amply prepared. She is strong - you who are her brother should realize this." Riku sighed.

"I do not doubt that she is powerful. What I do doubt is her mental stability after the loss of Inu-yasha." Riku said, locking eyes with Sesshomaru, "…You are the only one who she will allow to help, I know this. I know Kagome well and I am certain that she will want you beside her in the end - even if now she doubts her true feelings."

Sesshomaru blinked, allowing the thought of Kagome containing some form of feelings towards him to register in his mind. "True feelings, you say? Of what feelings you speak I am not sure."

Riku glared at Sesshomaru. "You play the fool very well, Sesshomaru, but I can see right through you. Apathy is ineffective when you possess too strong an emotion - such as, dare I say, love?"

Sesshomaru brought a hand to his inner pocket, and drew from it a stone - a soft, dark stone.

Kagome had given this to him. A simple rock, really, but for some reason, he had kept it - he had always kept it with him. Why? To remember her? Did she think he could so easily forget her?

Sesshomaru glanced at Riku, who was watching him closely. "You wish for me to go to Kagome, then? Is that why you have come?" Sesshomaru said suddenly, a dangerous sound to his voice. Riku narrowed his eyes, red becoming visible in the usual black of them. He was growing impatient.

"I cannot help her."

With that, Sesshomaru turned his back on Riku and began to leave the clearing. "Coward!" Riku roared, just as Sesshomaru came to the edge of the wood. Riku drew from his sheath his heirloom blade, and glared at the silvery-haired demon, who turned at the final comment.

'Am I a coward? Why do I fear what I feel…I am to fear nothing. I am powerful.' Sesshomaru thought, staring at Riku warily. 'Then why do you fear what you feel for this demon woman?' Riku was still glaring at Sesshomaru.

"I will come." Sesshomaru said, appearing in an instant before Riku, who sheathed his sword silently. "I did not think the great Sesshomaru would fear such a thing as love." He said with a laugh. Sesshomaru glanced at Riku.

'I do not fear love, I merely do not understand, nor accept it.' He thought, frustrated. Riku, however, had heard the comment easily. 'Do not fear that which you do not understand, or you will miss all that is worth living for in this world.' Riku thought-spoke to Sesshomaru, who merely gazed at Riku with a new found respect.

"Come, let us make haste." Sesshomaru said, and the two sped off in the direction of camp. Kagome would be waiting for them when they returned.

* * *

Mia: I like this chapter. It's very straight to the point. The respect between Riku and Sesshomaru will only grow as time progresses and this beginning is very amusing, because they are both stubborn. Although, Riku has changed dramatically since the death of Inu-yasha and the return of his brothers (as if you all didn't notice).

Cresent: Oh, fuck all that plot shit, this was a decent chapter because Fluffy was in it drool.

Sesshomaru: Surely you are not referring to me…sweat-drop

Mia: Sesshy, be afraid - be very afraid.

Sesshomaru: suspiciously ……Why?

Cresent: shifty eyes No reason. chases Sesshomaru around screaming, "MINE! MY PRECIOUSSS!"

Mia:…….Well, while I deal with that - don't forget to review! Woo!


	21. The Help

Mia: Hey there everyone. I'm sorry not to have acknowledged the question I received from Parsnip until now. I've just realized, much to my dismay, that everyone must be wondering the same thing. So, anyway, here goes:

I suppose you could consider Kai (and Tsume, who is dead from the beginning) a character merely there to tie everything together and get the plot moving. Basically, Kai and his dearly departed father, Tsume, are characters merely there to lure Kouwyn and Kougen out of the story, re-introduce the fact that Naraku is working under Auron (an example of Auron's extreme power).There is also the fact that Chito is a traitor, working under Auron, and is killed for this - which is all the result of the introduction of Kai and Tsume.

Thanks for helping us to clear that up, Parsnip!

Anyway, sorry for the long intro - enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 21: The Help 

The morning had come swiftly. Kagome had awoke to find a sleeping Sesshomaru o her right. She had never before imagined seeing him asleep - both vulnerable and elegant, as he slept against the rough bark of a large tree. She watched him intently for a full five minutes. She tried to divert her eyes as he began to stir, but she could not.

His eye's bright, amber eyes opened slowly, to find her staring directly at him.

"Good morning." He said, not in the least bit disturbed by her intense stare. Kagome opened her mouth, preparing to speak, but the words died on her lips. Sesshomaru got to his feet and glanced around, in search of Riku. He had a few questions in mind…Unfortunately, the raven-haired demon was nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru inhaled, trying to pinpoint his scent, but Riku was evidently not in the area.

"Would you like to bathe?" Kagome questioned Sesshomaru, climbing to her feet and continuing to watch Sesshomaru rather fixedly. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome turned her back to him, kneeling as she began to rummage through her pack.

"I've some shampoo and conditioner in here somewhere…soap, as well." She said, half to herself. Sesshomaru waited patiently for her, silently wondering what exactly "shampoo and conditioner" were. He thought of asking, but such a thought was immediately dismissed.

Kagome straightened up, with two large bottles, a small box and two towels in her hands. "I'd like to bathe as well, if you don't mind." She said, hesitantly. Sesshomaru merely nodded once again. Kagome smiled.

The two made their way silently towards the nearby river, each in thought. The sun was growing high as they reached the river. "Would you like to use the shampoo and such first?" Kagome asked politely, as they came to the shore of the river. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, unsure as to what he should say.

"Shampoo and conditioner are products from my era of time that are used on hair. Soap, I'm sure you are aware of what that is." Kagome offered after a moment, smiling at Sesshomaru. The demon nodded once again.

"Thank you." He replied. She handed him the bottles the small box containing soap, and a towel gently.

The slightest pink tinge became evident on Kagome's fair cheeks as their hands brushed each other. Sesshomaru turned silently from Kagome and walked down the shore, bright in contrast to the dense, waist-high plants beside the river.

Kagome also turned, heading in the opposite direction. She sighed as she came to an appropriate place to bathe. Stripping herself of her clothing, she entered the cool water with a shiver. 'Why am I so nervous?' Kagome thought to herself, 'I've spoke with him before, allowed him to see my tears…'

Kagome sighed. His presence now, after she had spent her days and nights thinking of him…She was happy that he had come. Though, she was slightly angry with Riku, that he had retrieved Sesshomaru without telling her in the first place.

He had waken her near dawn, to inform her that he had retrieved Sesshomaru so as to help her further train with her sword. She had thought she was dreaming - until that morning, that is. Kagome leaned against the shore, allowing herself to rest in the shallows of the clear, unpolluted river as she thought.

What to say to Sesshomaru, though, now that he was here. She had thought countless times of what she would say, of what thoughts she should discuss with him…Was she betraying Inu-yasha in feeling so intensely for Sesshomaru?

She had considered, and dismissed, the idea of attraction. There was no doubt that Sesshomaru was very beautiful to her, but somehow - these feelings did not seem associated with his appearance. Something was between them, something very powerful. She slowly thought of her first meeting as a demon with Sesshomaru. She realized she barely knew anymore about him now than she did then. This stirred something in her memory. She frowned.

She barely knew him, it was true, and yet…

_"...Am I boring you, Sesshomaru? I know my petty little sorrows must seem insignificant to you. Perhaps to you, my life has no reason. And yet...there is more for me here, and I cannot explain why...I had dwelt on reason and cause for so long, before realizing as I have tonight, that life has no explicable reason. Is that why you are here now? Beside me, listening to me, though we barely know each other?"_

These words rushed back to Kagome. She sighed inwardly. Did she truly need a reason, an explanation as to why she felt so much for a beautiful demon she barely knew? 'Perhaps my heart knows more than my head….' She thought closing her eyes and relaxing as the sun warmed her face.

Suddenly, the image of small, smooth-surfaced stone came to mind. She smiled - it was the stone. The stone she had given Sesshomaru at their last meeting. Why had she given him the stone? A good a question as any, Kagome realized.

Her true intent? Well, she had intended for the stone to serve as a reminder. It had served its purpose better than Kagome assumed…but what to do with it now? She had thought about it only once before, but had immediately decided against it - She had considered forming the stone into a necklace so that she could show Sesshomaru how much his willingness to listen and his advice to her had meant to her. But she had thought to herself what little meaning a necklace would hold for one such as Sesshomaru…

Kagome was drawn from her thoughts, sensing a presence very near to her. Her eyes snapped open and she instantly made sure all of her body was submerged, save her head. She was relieved to find it was only Sesshomaru.

The slight tinge of pink reappeared as she realized he wore only a towel tied loosely around his waist. The blush deepened as she couldn't help but notice his finely-sculpted build. His long, silvery hair was sopping wet, cascading over one shoulder as he set the bottles, containing shampoo and conditioner, and the soap beside Kagome, on the damp grass.

"Thank you." Kagome said, after a moment. Sesshomaru gazed at her steadily. She retained eye contact, feeling him extend his hand and brush a strand of hair behind her ear, rather than seeing it. This small gesture made Kagome's blush, if possible, deepen further.

Sesshomaru turned, revealing a long scar down the length of his back.

"Oh…" Kagome cried softly, sitting up a bit in the water. Sesshomaru turned, slowly. "Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kagome frowned. "That scar…On your back. What is that from?" she asked quietly, the water lapping gently at the plants and the shore. Sesshomaru's gaze hardened. "It is from my father." He said, a steely edge to his voice.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean -" she began, but Sesshomaru turned around and began walking. "It is not your fault." He said. With that, he made his way down the shore slowly.

Kagome went through her normal hygienic processes and climbed out of the water into the cool air. Wrapping the towel around herself, she barely noticed the return of Sesshomaru. His eyes locked with hers and she smiled.

"Er - would you mind?" She asked, indicating he should turn around while she dressed. Sesshomaru nodded and turned around. She dressed in a loose, rather comfortable training ensemble as quickly as possible. Sesshomaru turned around when he was sure she was completely clothed and watched interestedly as she brushed out her hair slowly.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's hair had yet to be brushed and, when she finished pulling back her hair and tying it tightly, she offered the brush to him. He looked at it, then at her, and blinked. "Would you like me to…?" She raised the brush in question.

Sesshomaru nodded, taking a seat on the grass. He sat patiently as Kagome kneeled behind him and slowly began brushing out his long, silvery hair. "You have very beautiful hair, Sesshomaru." She commented, after completing half of his head. She pushed it over his shoulder and continued brushing.

When Kagome finished, both climbed to their feet. "Thank you." Sesshomaru replied, for the countless time that morning. Kagome smiled. "You keep thanking me, but I've yet to do anything of any real meaning, Sesshomaru."

He nearly smiled himself at this comment. How could he not thank her? He hadn't been happier in ages…although he was loath to admit it. Merely being by Kagome was enough to make him smile…he contained his emotion well, however.

"You have done more than you believe." He replied, calmly. He began his way back to the camp, Kagome behind him.

* * *

Mia: Okay, now is the time to thank all those who have reviewed individually….

* * *

_Thanks to the following on Mediaminer - _

* * *

NekoYoukai (Thanks a lot! I'm glad at least some readers are intelligent enough to understand this story.) 

DevilishDutchess

IcePrincess1185

Busoshwe (I'm really glad you actually re-read our story! I can't believe you did that! Thanks so much for staying with us, even though I'm a retard for waiting so long to update. Haha.)

Seiya374

Roseblade

Augustsunset

Missy Manda (Don't worry, I'd never kill the sexy Sesshomaru! He's way too kick-ass!)

Hglover2 (Sorry we made you cry!…..Actually, I was going for depressing - so, no, I'm glad you cried! Haha.)

Kalehuaikaunoe

TortureInLife (Thanks so much for reminding me to watch myself! I do get careless…And lazy…Haha.)

Crimson Shadow080

Chibi-Staci (Thanks so much!)

Mistress of heaven and HELL (I guess I should apologize for making you cry too…..Dammit. I need to be less depressing. Lol.)

Aitu (Thanks a lot! And as for making you cry - see above comment! Haha.)

Fredrick the FREDRICK

Kalabash (Oh, come on, who could resist Naraku as a cross-dresser?)

o0ShadowXFox0o-

Nightshade010

_

* * *

_

I also have a very special thank you for Parsnip. Your review encouraged me to continue writing immediately! I'm glad we have readers who understand and enjoy the concept of originality. Your question helped clear up quite a bit too. Thank you so much!

* * *

Cresent: Thanks everyone for the reviews!…..Speakin' of reviews, don't forget to leave one for the new chappies _

* * *

_

_Also, a very special thanks to those few on Fanfiction - _

_

* * *

_

Ptbear (You've been our only loyal reader-and-reviewer here! Thank you, thank you, thank you!)

Serena Ai Uaugi (You're review really made my day! I don't often recieve such great reviews on I'm really glad you enjoy the story though!)

Jeweles102296 (Sorry about the tears! Wait, no, I'm glad it's that good! Haha. Either way, thanks!)

Akai No Tenshi (Thanks for the great review! You make some good points.)

* * *

Once again -** THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	22. The Touch

Mia: Okay, okay - I know everyone is beginning to notice the more physical relationship that is taking place between Kagome and Sesshomaru. That point is emphasized further in the following chapter. This is a bit of a fluffy chapter, but it's not too bad.

Cresent: Oh, great - fluff! Fluff with Fluffy! Hahahaha.

Mia: -stares-

Cresent: What? Haha. Not - funny? -stops laughing-

Mia: -sweat-drop- Okee dokee then. On with Chapter 22 !

Cresent: -laughs hysterically-

* * *

Chapter 22: The Touch

Two weeks. A full two weeks, and still Sesshomaru had shown Kagome only the slightest of emotion. With each piercing stare, fleeting touch - Kagome felt more attached to him, but yet - she could not explain why. She had grown to enjoy his presence, despite the fact that they rarely spoke or acknowledged each other at all. Maybe she was merely glad for his company, considering Riku was now coming and going quite frequently.

Kagome didn't have time to think at the moment, however. With a terribly rough training session going on, she was ripped from her thoughts into a much harsher reality…

"You must be quicker." Sesshomaru hissed, the blade just grazing Kagome's cheek. Blood slid down her cheek, she touched it gingerly.

"Easy for you to say! You're the one with the sword…" She retorted, dodging Sesshomaru clumsily. He appeared directly behind her, and in a single fluid motion, the blade was pressed threateningly against her neck. With her head tilted back, Sesshomaru's breath was hot on her neck.

Kagome nearly gasped. The two of them had never been so close to each other. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity, neither attempting to move. Kagome shivered compulsively as his breath continued to tickle her.

Kagome felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She was surprised to realize that this was not due to fear. "Quicker." He whispered in her ear, and lowered the sword. Kagome massaged her neck with her hand, watching Sesshomaru as he sheathed the blade.

She was amazed, to say the least, at the event that had just taken place. After two weeks…She could still feel his breath on her neck and the chills rushed back, forcing her to shiver once again.

"Little remains that I can truly teach you. Practice is what you require now." He said, in the same emotionless voice as always. He turned his back to her, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Even to himself, his voice lacked any warmth. Despite what had just happened, the fact that she had been so near to him - he still sounded empty, void of any feeling whatsoever.

Suddenly, Kagome felt Sesshomaru's steely eyes burning into her…The same, searing gaze that he had been holding her in since he had come to help her in training.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Kagome asked, suddenly, her voice cutting into the thick silence. Sesshomaru was startled at her question, but retained eye contact nonetheless. "What is it you see, when you're looking at me so - intensely?" She continued, now intrigued by the fact that he still watched her so intently.

Sesshomaru blinked. His brows furrowed ever so slightly, Sesshomaru parted his lips, making as though to speak - but no words came. 'What is there to say, Kagome? I have left Rin in the care of Jaken, I have left any thought of my previous life behind…just to be here, with you. Ah, even my pride leaves me. What is there to say…' He thought, furious at himself for allowing such trivial emotion to rampage within his mind

Sesshomaru blinked again, and broke the gaze. Turning to look up into the clear, afternoon sky, he sighed inaudibly. Kagome continued to watch him. "Well?" She asked, stepping closer to Sesshomaru.

He turned his eyes to her, slowly. Kagome met them hesitantly. She didn't know what to expect, had no idea why the normally eloquent Sesshomaru had so suddenly been forced into silence…But, as she stared up into his shining, amber eyes, the very last thing she expected was what did indeed happen.

Sesshomaru, very slowly, brought his lips to Kagome's, in a gentle kiss. Kagome stood rigid, completely in shock, if not denial, of what was happening. Was this - a dream? Had she ever woken from the previous night? Or had she perhaps been victim to a wonderfully realistic daydream?

But, it couldn't be, everything was far too real…Before Kagome even realized what was happening, Sesshomaru had vanished. She brought her fingertips to her lips slowly, wistfully. She knew instantly.

It had really happened.

* * *

Mia: Okay, I had to end it there. Kind of a cliffhanger, but yeah. I didn't really know how else to introduce their relationship but a rather bold move on Sesshomaru's part. It may seem out of character, but in my opinion, this is only because we've never seen Sesshomaru acting remotely affectionate with a woman (save perhaps Rin). Take care to notice his silence and continuing lack of emotion - all of which are still in character. So, I hope that he doesn't seem _too_ out of it.

Cresent: Sexiness….Sesshomaru is the epitome of sexiness in this chapter!

Mia: Yes. Yes he is.

Sesshy:……

Mia & Cresent: -Drool -


	23. The Power

Chapter 23: The Power

Kagome sat directly up, the two amber eyes from her dream still haunting her as she brought a hand to her forehead. She climbed to her feet, shakily.

It wasn't yet morning, Kagome realized, glancing around her. With a sigh, she gathered some things from her bag. Inhaling, she searched the various scents for a hot spring. The slight, sulfuric smell became evident, and she headed off in the direction of the scent immediately, a towel and a fresh set of training clothes in hand.

Kagome, still half-asleep at the moment, hadn't noticed Sesshomaru, resting in a high tree above her. Sesshomaru opened one sharp eye, watched her leave, and closed it once again. 'I suppose our relationship will be - strange - now.' He thought, tying up his long, silver hair.

Without the slightest sound, Sesshomaru dropped to the ground from the tree. For a moment, he considered actually following Kagome to the hot spring, but decided against it almost instantaneously. He took the path towards the area he had made into a training grounds for Kagome. Sesshomaru walked slowly, feeling inwardly peaceful, as the foliage of the trees swayed above him and the remaining stars faded from the sky.

The sun would rise soon enough. Until then, Sesshomaru was content in the semi-darkness. He reached the training grounds and unsheathed his sword. Approaching a target made of wood and hay, he went through a series of sword maneuvers, thrusting the shining blade into the target until it was utterly destroyed, laying at his feet.

When satisfied that the target was destroyed, he moved to the next. It was at this time, that Kagome had returned from the hot spring and had arrived at the training grounds. Remaining hidden in the overgrown brush and large trees, she watched, impressed, as Sesshomaru moved from one target to the next - graceful and beautiful, even as he wrought destruction.

The sun rose slowly, Sesshomaru bathed in the light. So immaculate, so agile was he in his cold, unreachable beauty that Kagome couldn't help but stare, watching his every move - the fluid motion of his body as he thrust the blade, with an air of both languidness and apathy, and the indication of immense power…

Sesshomaru sheathed the blade, and turned towards Kagome's position in the woods. "Are you ready to begin training?" He called to her, his smooth, masculine voice breaking the trance in which Kagome had found herself. So deeply attracted had she been, that she had not realized Sesshomaru had probably sensed her presence ages ago.

"Yes.." Kagome replied, as she drew her sword from it's sheath, the lights within it shining brightly amongst the vibrant colors of the dawn. Something within her stirred, and she gripped the blade. She wanted to impress Sesshomaru, rather than disappoint…she would need to remember the power that she had once so fully possessed. "Now."

Sesshomaru nodded, and with unimaginable speed, his sword was unsheathed - and the training battle had began instantly.

Kagome blocked every single attack, keeping the same apathy as Sesshomaru himself. Sesshomaru was amazed at her speed. She had never before been so able to release her inner self…She had never before been able to give into the unadulterated sense of killing and of death as this morning.

Sesshomaru knew that this was the Kagome he had first met - the witty, intelligent demon capable of any obstacle before her. He fought with full power, a fight that would've surely killed any enemy he had faced before. But - Kagome dodged every attack, her eyes distant and hollow, and her blade moving as quickly as Sesshomaru's.

As the tip of the blade nearly ripped through Sesshomaru's face, he turned his eyes to Kagome's face, and was inwardly shaken to see the total emptiness in her eyes - as if nothing was there. No emotion, no shine. Not a trace of Kagome left in those eyes…Sesshomaru flipped backwards, away from her, and sheathed his sword.

As Kagome rushed at him, he grabbed her hand, the one gripping the sword so tightly that it had nearly lost all color. Kagome struggled, but did not speak, eyes unblinking…Sesshomaru brought her to her knees, sinking to the ground with her. She continued to fight against his hand, but it was no use, his grip was too tight.

With his other arm, he knocked the blade from her hand - throwing it into the air and hearing the dull thud as it hit the ground several feet away. Kagome struggled even more, before collapsing onto the front of Sesshomaru.

Slowly, hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her to him. She began to sob, clutching him. Without thought, he began to whisper soothing words to her, and her sobs eventually calmed, and died out altogether.

"W-where am I?" Kagome stuttered as she pulled away from Sesshomaru slightly. Glancing into the cool, depths of Sesshomaru's eyes - she was shocked to see worry, and - compassion? Kagome glanced around.

"The - training grounds? But…I don't - remember…" The two climbed to their feet. Sesshomaru pointed to the blade.

"That sword. Where did you get it?" He questioned her quietly. Kagome was shaking ever so slightly. Had the sword taken her over? As Riku had warned it could? Sesshomaru asked his question again. Kagome stepped toward the sword.

"It was a gift," She said, her voice so low it was barely a whisper, "From my father. An heirloom blade. Each of us received one…" She, for the second time in minutes, sank to her knees, before the sword. Sesshomaru stepped up behind her, looking down as she picked up the large blade, and sheathed it.

She climbed to her feet again, still shaking. Sesshomaru's eyes had lost their cold, sharp edge and his features softened as he gazed at Kagome. Silently, he removed the outermost jacket-type article of clothing from his complex ensemble, and draped it over Kagome's shoulders.

"You did - exceptional. I have never faced so challenging an adversary." Sesshomaru remarked, as they walked, side by side, back to the camp. Kagome shook her head, as though to remove memory of the incident from her mind, and drew the soft, cloth of Sesshomaru's jacket.

_(Authors Note: I have no idea what it is called in Japanese, I researched it, but could not find the appropriate term for his ensemble, and the names of the articles of clothing contained in it. Sorry.) _

"I lost myself, back there…I was just - gone. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. Something was telling me to fight, to just keep fighting…I was gone…" Kagome recalled, her voice small and fragile. Sesshomaru nodded.

"You are immensely powerful, but you must learn to control such power. That, unfortunately, is not a skill that can be taught…Kagome, you must find a way to harness the power of your blade. It is essential that you do so. "

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru inquiringly.

"If you lose yourself to your power, you will kill all who come in you way. There will be no difference, to you, between friend and enemy…" Sesshomaru said, quietly. Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"I would kill…even you?"

Sesshomaru stopped, suddenly. He turned to Kagome, silently shocked by her question. Did he mean so much to her? So much that she would worry about his death above the death of others in her life?

Kagome watched Sesshomaru, wondering just what inner battle going on within his mind had caused him to stop walking. She gazed at Sesshomaru calmly.

"Yes..even me." He said at last. Kagome reached out, and took Sesshomaru's hand in her own.

"I would never let that happen…If I lost you…" Kagome swallowed, meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. "…I could not go on…" She blushed slightly, but Sesshomaru would not break the gaze. After a moment, Kagome dropped his hand, smiled, and continued walking.

Sesshomaru stared after her for a moment. His shining, amber eyes seemed to glow as he caught up, and the two walked slowly down the path. However, before they approached camp, Sesshomaru stopped Kagome. The smallest shadow of a smile appeared on his features - although his mouth should no indication of smiling, Kagome saw in his eyes a silent warmth, a silent smile…

Without a word, he embraced her. Kagome melted into the embrace, amazed at the gentleness that so powerful a demon could contain. The two stood there for a moment, just holding on to each other tightly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru…" She whispered, almost certain Sesshomaru had not heard her. Kagome smiled when he replied, thinking to herself that she should never underestimate this demon again…

"Someone is watching us…" He whispered back, and as his last word registered itself in Kagome's mind, Sesshomaru threw Kagome from him. A ball of crackling, black energy went directly through the location at which Kagome had been standing only seconds ago.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru breathed, unsheathing his sword.

"Ah, if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru? And how are we doing this fine morning? " Naraku laughed, forming another ball of energy in his right hand. He toyed with the glowing, black mass for a moment, as if thoughtfully, "I'm so very sorry to have intruded at such a - intimate - moment. Who'd have guessed that the infamous Sesshomaru would fall for a weak, little wench…"

Naraku attempted to throw the energy at Sesshomaru, but it was dodged lazily. Before Naraku had any idea what was happening, Sesshomaru had Naraku pushed against the tree, blade against the raven-haired demon's neck.

Naraku fought, but could not escape, and only forced the blade further into his neck. "I am - too powerful…too powerful for this." He grunted out, throwing Sesshomaru backwards. Sesshomaru, however, was poised for any attack that Naraku could put out, and was merely forced back a step or two.

Naraku attempted to force his blade through Sesshomaru's stomach, but Sesshomaru threw the demon from him easily. But, what Sesshomaru had missed in that instant, as he threw a glance towards Kagome, so as to make sure of her safety - was the small, round rock removed from his pocket by Naraku.

There was silence, for only a moment, then -

"I can see you're eager to get back to your little whore. So, if you don't mind, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, I shall take my leave now." Naraku snapped mockingly. And with that, Naraku vanished, miasma coiling around the air where he had stood an instant ago.

Sesshomaru sheathed the sword, taking a deep breath. How dare he insult Kagome! How dare that pathetic excuse of a demon insult Sesshomaru's own pride! Angry thoughts flooded Sesshomaru's mind.

Kagome stepped up beside Sesshomaru, frowning. "You saved my life…" She said, quietly. Sesshomaru was frowning also.

"He will pay for this. He will pay very dearly indeed." Sesshomaru spoke angrily, his diction dangerously clear. Kagome nodded. After a moment, she spoke.

"We must get back to the camp, Riku will grow worried." She said, and led a silently angeredSesshomaru back towards camp.

* * *

Mia: Ooh, this was a great chapter in my opinion. Romance, action, angst - hell yeah! Well, before I get cocky, I'd like to thank everyone - once again- for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

Cresent: Woo! Reviews! Woo! Sesshomaru! Woo! Another chapter!

Mia: Yeah, I know, about time, eh? I think my writer's block is ending…YAY!

Cresent: Finally! Woo! Well, anyhoo - REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *


	24. The Blood

Chapter 24: The Blood 

"I will not let him escape unscathed, Kagome. You cannot dissuade me from this." Sesshomaru spoke vehemently, arms crossed in a manner quite similar to that of his deceased brother. Kagome sighed.

"I did not think I would be able to dissuade you, but I had to ask nonetheless….You must see, though, Sesshomaru - there is much you do not know; about this entire situation. Naraku is no longer the -well, the only enemy…"

Kagome paused, considering exactly how she could form into words how she felt about his being involved in her problems…After all, being in her company would only endanger him. Auron would have yet another person to steal from this world, from her…

Kagome closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

Riku had been absent for three days. He has told them that he was off to find Danika - who had not yet returned with Sol and Danieru. Kagome hadn't exactly missed her elder brother's absence, but she was beginning to grow concerned.

What if Auron chose to attack now? What if they were mistaken in their assumptions? What if his power had already fully returned and Auron was leading them into a trap?

She felt Sesshomaru's strong arms enclose her from behind, and a sudden feeling of warmth washed over her. 'Come what may…he won't leave me now.' She thought, gratefully. Sesshomaru held Kagome to him. As cold and emotionless as he was at times - right now, he wanted nothing more than the pain Kagome felt to cease at last.

"If this other enemy comes, you will still have me beside you." He said, voicing aloud her most prominent concern. Kagome smiled the faintest of smiles. A smile that perfectly conveyed the words she would not speak: "I know."

"And for that, I am eternally grateful." She said, turning herself in Sesshomaru's arms, so that she could properly hug him. Sesshomaru closed his molten amber eyes and nearly sighed. He could not remember the last time he had been so happy. Had he ever?

There was no doubt that he missed Rin and Jaken, but for now - this was what he wanted, what he needed. For too long had his heart lay dormant within, and he knew he could not end this awakening so abruptly.

Sesshomaru needed Kagome as much as she needed him.

But, their embrace was cut short - as the day was growing old and night was creeping it's way into the world around them, they would need to bathe and dress for the cool evening to come.

By the time both had completed such tasks, the night's sky was already lit with millions of tiny, but bright, stars. Sesshomaru had laid out one of Kagome's soft blankets on the ground, the edge of it backing right up against a tree, and the two laid side by side, staring up through the foliage of the trees, to see a few miniscule lights blinking through.

"This seems…almost too good." Kagome said, breaking the silence with her clear voice, "Almost as if….I don't know…as if maybe this can't last…" Sesshomaru smiled a small, wry smile.

"Yes, it can often seem that way in a world as cruel as ours." He said, quietly. Kagome positioned herself closer to Sesshomaru for warmth and sighed.

"Well, I'm exhausted…I think I'll sleep." Kagome muttered after a lengthy silence. Sesshomaru merely nodded in return. He did not mean to, but he began to doze off…Kagome asleep before he could whisper a reply.

Auron had finished muttering the words to the sleeping curse he had placed on Sesshomaru. "Nightmares are positively wonderful, are they not, _Lord_ Sesshomaru of the western lands?" He laughed quietly, a sinister cackle that would cause chills to run up the spine of the bravest man.

"As for you, my beautiful Kagome…That stone was a gift from the very bowels of hell, I'm afraid." He laughed his sinister laugh once more, before descending from the tree in which he was perched. Moving with the dangerous grace of a serpent, Auron made his way to Kagome, kneeling beside her.

One fist was clutching what appeared to be a glowing stone. Smooth and black, it was radiating a strong, pulsating blood-red light. Auron's wicked smile was in place as he pressed the jewel to Kagome's gently rising chest. With her next, slow exhalation, the stone had vanished into her chest.

Auron rose, glancing back at Kagome with a sigh. "Too beautiful for your own good…" Her murmured. Within a moment he was gone, Sesshomaru was no longer sleeping fitfully. The curse had been lifted.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily, too heavily to be the norm. He sat directly up, amber eyes wide. Kagome opened her eyes as well, calmly sitting up.

She didn't feel any different.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. "Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" She asked, concernedly. Sesshomaru shook his head. Shrinking back into the reserve he'd known his entire life, he leaned back against the tree, and stared off in the opposite direction of Kagome.

She grabbed his chin with her hand and slowly turned his head to face her. "Don't hide. Not from me, Sesshomaru…" Kagome pleaded, lowering her hand from his face to his hand and grasping it. Sesshomaru frowned.

"When I was a child, my father would train me in various battle skills," Sesshomaru said, calmly, turning away from Kagome again. " The training sessions would be harsh, they would be difficult. But I never once had the courage to ask my father to stop, even for a moment. One day, when I was barely fifteen, I said to my father, after an extremely difficult session, 'Father, why must we train so hard?' He glared at me and said nothing. I asked again. It was at this moment that my father drew his blade. 'Turn around.' He commanded. Immediately, I did as told. My father gave me that scar that day. As I knelt, bleeding on the grass, forcing back tears of pain - he glared down at me and said, before walking away, leaving me to bleed… 'Weakness such as you have shown today will bring you only pain. May that scar on your serve as proof, every single day.'"

Kagome's mouth was open and her eyes filled with pain. "Sesshomaru…" She said, quietly, reaching out to touch him. He avoided her touch and positioned his body away from Kagome.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He said, voice so low it was barely audible. Kagome withdrew her hand. Brows furrowed, eyes tearing.

"Sesshomaru…" She murmured, letting her hand drop to her lap. 'I'm so sorry…' She thought, holding back her own tears - for his sake. He did not reply to her.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru…"

* * *

Mia: -dramatic music plays- ANGST! -even more dramatic music- FLUFF!-cheesy romantic music- What the fuck? -stares at Cresent- 

Cresent: What? It's got the mood. -laughs insanely-

Mia: Ahem. Anyhoo….MYSTERY! -x-files theme song plays- …….-stares at Cresent again-…..Well, my point is, this chapter is pulling the plot together - FINALLY!

Everyone except Sesshy: -cheers-

Mia: Well, please review! Thanks!

Cresent: Yep, yep. See you next time.- plays the x-files theme song again-

Mia & Cresent: -dances-


End file.
